Illusions and Truth
by kitsunekid12
Summary: Sakahone Naoko witnessed the hollowfication of the Visored. Knowing the truth, she spies on those responsible and assists the supposed "traitors" of Soul Society. How do her clandestine efforts affect her colleagues, friends, and herself during the greater struggle between what is good and what is wrong? [Kensei x OC] slow to update but not abandonded
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I've been bored recently, and I decided to write a Bleach fanfiction given the new arc being out for a while. I wanted to make an OC story with Kensei, since he's pretty awesome, not that I don't appreciate the KenseixHisagi pairings.

Please enjoy!

Sakahone Naoko (honest child)

*I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters*

* * *

Ch1

It was a normal day in Soul Society, balmy weather, clear sky with a light breeze. Sakahone Naoko was training as she heard steps behind her. She turned around, wisps of long black hair falling out of her braid and around her thin face. Her tanned cheeks were pink with exertion from training as she faced her lieutenant.

"Sakahone-san, you've been assigned to monitor a place called Karakura town with Kuchiki Rukia," Hisagi Shuhei called out. "Though why you volunteered to go with her is a mystery, she seems capable enough on her own."

Naoko smiled gently, "It's a favor to Kuchiki-taichou, he's always so worried about Rukia-chan, though he'd never admit it." She giggled as her lieutenant shot her a look that bordered between shock and confusion. Shuhei knew the 3rd seat of his division always had a terrifying knack for reading emotions, but to describe the 6th division's captain as "worried" seemed almost unbelievable. He cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "You leave with Kuchiki-san as soon as possible," he said, glancing at the older woman.

"Hai, hai, Hisagi- _fukutaichou_ ", she said, stressing his title. "Watch over the division for me while I'm gone!" Naoko reached over and patted Shuhei's tattooed cheek, her warm amber eyes twinkling with laughter.

Shuuhei batted her hand away stubbornly, "I'm not a kid anymore Sakahone-san."

"Ah Hisagi-san, don't pout so much! What could possibly go wrong?"

~later that night~

EVERYTHING WENT WRONG.

Not even half the night passed and a few lowly hollows later that Naoko sensed something was terribly wrong. She felt Rukia's reiatsu suddenly disappear, and a foreign reiatsu suddenly flare up. "Shit," Naoko cursed "what in the name of the Soul King did that kid do?"

She started to sprint in the direction of the before another familiar reiatsu appeared behind her. Naoko stopped, looking back to find a man in a green cloak and striped hat standing behind her. "Urahara-san," she spoke, nodding her head cordially.

"Naoko-chan!" Urahara exclaimed, a large, goofy smile was visible from under the hat. "What a coincidence to see you here on this wonderful even…"

"Not now Urahara-san," Naoko cut in. "If you haven't noticed, something very bad is going on."

"Not to worry, Nao-chan! I'm sure she's fine." Urahara's voice lost its lightness as he switched to a more serious tone, "What I'm more worried about is the news you were supposed to be reporting to me over the last century."

Naoko glared at the man. "YOU told me to keep a low profile," she growled. "But you never gave me a MEANS to communicate to you. Constantly volunteering to watch over this town would've looked suspicious to _them_. Now if you'll excuse me, my partner seems to be in trouble." Naoko turned and used shunpo to reach Rukia faster, only to find her not in her traditional Shinigami shihakusho, but rather a plain white shitagi. What was more disturbing was that Naoko could not sense the smallest trace of Rukia's reiatsu.

"Kuchiki, explain yourself," Naoko demanded angrily. Rukia looked up at her with her wide, violet eyes, then to a figure on the ground. An unconscious, orange haired boy lay before them, wearing a shihakusho. Naoko noticed an immense reiatsu seeping out the boy as she surveyed the ruins of the fight that had taken place. She sighed heavily, this was going to make more problems for her.

"Let's get him inside and fix this mess up," she said, pulling Rukia to her feet. When they finished altering the family members' memories, Naoko put her hand on Rukia's back.

"Sakahone-san," Rukia whispered. "What do I do now?"

"Follow me," Naoko replied. "I know someone who can help." The two Shinigami then disappeared, travelling towards a small candy store called 'Urahara Shoten'.

-Flashback-

"Nao-chaaaaan," a loud voice squeals through the 9th division's barracks. "Nao-chan I have something important to tell you!" Kuna Mashiro bounds into her kouhai's room.

"What is it fukutaichou?" Naoko asked. It was her first week at the 9th division, coming straight out of the academy. She had already placed at the 7th seat, where as her senpais from school, Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro, had become the captain and vice-captain of the division only a few years after their graduation.

"Kensei-baka needs to see you, says it's important for newcomers or something," Mashiro said. With that, she disappeared to who knows where.

"If taichou says so, I better go," Naoko thought. She fixed her hair into a simple ponytail and left. As she approached Kensei's office, Naoko became flustered and fidgeted with her hair. She did not know Kensei as well as she had known Mashiro from the academy, and the fact that there was such a large gap of authority between them made her feel smaller than normal. Gathering her confidence, she knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" came a voice from inside. Kensei was obviously not having a good day.

"T-taichou?" Naoko stuttered, as she peeked her head in. "Kuna-fukutaichou came to tell me you needed to see me?" She looked around the office, shocked to see stacks of papers everywhere. Naoko clearly remembered that Kensei was pretty particular when it came to organization, which only meant one thing: Mashiro was skipping out on paperwork.

"Ah? Sakahone, right?" Kensei asked, looking up from his stacks of papers. "I never told Mashiro to call anyone."

"I got played, didn't I, taichou?" Naoko asked, looking around the room again.

"Aah, probably," Kensei murmured. He looked at Naoko with an eerie grin. "But now that you're here…"

-3 hours later-

"Taichou please, can we stop?" Naoko pleaded.

"We aren't even half way through," Kensei growled, "keep going!"

"But my hand hurts, taichou!"

"Use your other hand, then!"

Naoko puffed her cheeks out in frustration as she switched the calligraphy brush to her right hand. "No wonder fukutaichou calls you Kensei-baka," Naoko muttered under her breath.

"MASHIRO CALLS ME WHAT," Kensei yelled. Naoko could see veins sticking out of his head and neck.

Naoko smiled sweetly, "Nothing sir! No need to be annoyed with her, that's just how fukutaichou is."

She noticed Kensei's brow furrow as he looked back down at his papers. "If you're just stressed taichou, take a break or something," Naoko said. "Like a nap, or a snack, anything, really."

"I'm not…" Kensei started. Naoko stood up from her desk and stood in front of his, leaning over so that they were eyelevel.

"Forgive me for saying, but you're very easy to read, taichou," she said "Like a book."

"You're brutally honest for a 7th seat," Kensei grunted begrudgingly.

"That's why I'm called Naoko!"

Before he could reply, Naoko darted out of the office and returned a few minutes later with hot tea.

"I'm more of a sake person, myself," Kensei said, eyeing the tea.

"Me too, taichou, but I don't think drinking alcohol on the job is an option."

"Fair enough."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please be gentle with me when reviewing, I just write for funsies.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Once again, I own absolutely nothing except my character, Naoko.

Kakushi azamuku, Kuro Kitsune: conceal and deceive, Black Fox

Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Ch2

-Current day-

Naoko woke up to an unfamiliar room. She sighed as the events of the night before came rushing back to her memory. Quietly, she slipped on the gigai Urahara prepared for her. Naoko looked at the clock, 10 am, Rukia would be at the human school now watching over that human boy. The plan was to hide out in the human realm until Rukia could regain her spiritual powers, hopefully it would take enough time to avoid suspicion. Naoko hated the idea, because there were so many ways it could go wrong. Even if she stayed with Rukia or forced her to return to Soul Society, they would both be punished.

The sound of the door sliding open brought Naoko out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Urahara Kisuke standing in the doorway. "Tea?" he asked.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter anyway," she replied.

She stood and followed Kisuke into the living room. A tea set was already prepared and no one was in sight. "Where's Tessai-san?" she asked.

"He's busy," Kisuke replied, pouring tea. "This talk is only for our ears anyway." He looked Naoko straight in the eye. "What's the _situation_ in Soul Society right now?"

" _They_ are lying low," Naoko said. "They've become captains for some time now, but there has been no overt movements or further reports of disappearances."

Kisuke sighed. "That's good," he said. "Keep watching out for them, make sure to notify me the minute something suspicious happens. Here's a cellphone you can use to call." He looked up at Naoko's face, and saw that she was looking at him very intently.

"How are the others doing?" she asked quietly, as if she was afraid to find out the answer.

"They are doing fine," he replied, patting her hand. "If you stick around long enough, you might be able to find them."

"I'm going for a walk, then," Naoko said. "Thank you for the tea, Urahara-san."

"Could you get some groceries while you're out there?"

-Flashback-

After the first incident with Kensei and his paperwork, she had been called in numerous times to help him with the annoying task. She thought that she might as well have been a secretary instead of a soldier, what with all the papers she was sifting through. Naoko knew her captain would rather be training with his Commando Unit than be stuck at his desk. She could see it every time he looked out the window and grunted.

"Mph." Another grunt from Kensei.

Naoko chuckled as she signed more forms.

"What's so funny?" Kensei asked her.

"For someone who dislikes childish behavior, you act like a little kid sometimes" Naoko replied. "If you need a break, go take one. I'm fine here."

Kensei was silent for a minute. "Come with me then," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"We both need a break, so let's go spar."

"Taichou, I highly doubt I can match you."

Kensei snorted at that comment. "I've seen you fight against Mashiro, so don't lie to me."

"It's not really fighting if I'm constantly defending myself," Naoko shot back.

"Then we'll use our zanpakutous," Kensei said, shrugging out of his captain's haori. "You'll feel more confident with a weapon, right?" He walked out of the room before she could reply.

"Hardly," Naoko whispered. She grabbed her zanpakutou and followed him out to the training grounds.

-the training grounds-

Naoko and Kensei stood opposite of each other on the training grounds. It was a large field, isolated from the rest of the division's barracks. Naoko looked around a bit, "I appreciate not having an audience, taichou. I'd rather not be seen being kicked around by you."

Kensei smirked. He was only familiar with the girl's hakudo and kido, as he had indeed watched her hold her own against Mashiro and read reports from the academy. Her zanjutsu, on the other hand, was a complete mystery to anyone in the division. It was like she didn't even enjoy drawing her sword. "We'll have the change that," he thought to himself.

"I'll allow you to use your shikai," he called out across the field. He saw her nod and get into her stance.

Kensei charged at her, zanpakutou in hand. Naoko raised her sword in defense, blocking most of his attacks. "This isn't like in the academy, Sakahone," Kensei yelled. "Attack!"

Still, she refused to call upon her zanpakutou. Kensei could see blood dripping out of the small cuts he had landed on her. Her hair was coming undone from her ponytail and she was panting. Still she refused to call out her shikai. "If you won't call out your shikai," he growled "I'll make you. Futtobase, Tachikaze!" In hind sight, it was incredibly bad taste to unleash a captain's shikai on a subordinate, but Kensei had a feeling Naoko was hiding something.

 _Naoko, release me already._ A female's voice spoke in her head. _Naoko, Tachikaze will kill you if you do not release me!_

 _"Kuro, he won't kill me,"_ Naoko replied to the voice. _"Just…put me in the 4_ _th_ _division for a bit…"_

 _DO IT NOW, Kuro yelled._

 _"Ok, don't yell,"_ Naoko chided. "Kakushi azamuku, Kuro Kitsune!"

Kensei's smirk widened, and then fell. He had trained with many of his subordinates and had seen their shikais, but this was new to him. Naoko's blade had turned pitch black, with a small black tassels hanging off the cross guard. She pointed the sword at him, and swung it down before raising it again and charging.

Kensei slashed at the air, sending blades of wind in her direction. Naoko evaded them, earning several more cuts in addition to the ones Kensei had already given her. She landed within arm's reach of Kensei, too close for him to use his sword to defend himself. Naoko slashed her sword up at her captain, metal brushing up across his chest. Kensei braced himself, but only felt dull metal against his skin. He looked closer at his 7th seat's sword and saw she had only hit him with the back of her katana.

Naoko saw a vein pop out of Kensei's forehead. "Don't play games here!" he roared, punching at her.

 _Ah, you're taichou is mad now,_ Kuro commented. " _No, just annoyed,"_ Naoko replied.

She easily dodged his punches and quickly got behind him. She hit Kensei on the back with the blunted edge of her sword again. Kensei retaliated, but could never land a hit on Naoko. He seemed to be reacting just too late before she hit him again with the back of her katana.

"Taichou, can we go now?" Naoko said after jumping a safe distance away. "We still have more paperwork to do."

"If you want to leave so badly, then let's finish this," Kensei growled. He was pissed that this little shrimp was dancing around him.

A sad look crossed Naoko's face. "Fine," she whispered. She charged straight for Kensei, blade up and ready to thrust. As they both clashed, Kensei smirked victoriously as he saw Tachikaze brush up against Naoko's cheek, drawing some blood. Suddenly, he was overcome with excruciating pain at his side. He looked down to see that Naoko's own sword had pierced him above his hip. He looked at her face and saw Naoko crying, "gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai."

"What…did you…"he stuttered, falling back onto the grass as his body spasmed through the pain. Shit, even the soft grass felt like needles piercing his skin.

"Gomen nasai, taichou," Naoko cried. She returned her zanpakutou to its sealed state, and the pain immediately stopped. Upon closer inspection of his wound, Kensei saw that it was less serious that he suspected. Heck, he had gotten worse from Mashiro. But why it hurt so damn much was a mystery to him.

He looked back up to his subordinate and saw that she was a teary mess. There was even snot running out her nose. Naoko realized what she must have looked like, and quickly cleaned her face. "It's my shikai's ability," she said quietly. "Kuro Kitsune is a trickster, so striking the enemy with the dull side of the blade will 'dull' perceptions, while cutting with the sharp edge will 'sharpen' sensations into pain."

"It's ironic isn't it," Naoko continued, a self-deprecating smile spreading on her face. "That I am called 'Naoko', yet my own zanpakutou is a liar?" She hung her head low, not wanting to make eye contact with Kensei.

"It is ironic," he said. Naoko cringed, upset and dejected that her superior thought the same way. "But," Kensei continued, lifting her head up. "You are too gentle, continue to fight this way and you'll die in a real fight."

Naoko's eyes widened at the thought, flushing angrily at her captain's blunt comments. "There's still paperwork to do," she muttered, pulling her face out of his grip.

Kensei got up from the ground to follow Naoko back to the barracks. As he fell into step next to her, he looked down and immediately felt guilty for the wounds he inflicted on her. "You…should go and take care of those cuts," he said slowly.

"It's fine," Naoko said. "These are nothing compared to what I got in the Sakahone district."

"Is that so…" he murmured. As they reached the barracks, Kensei turned to Naoko and said, "Take a break tonight. I'll make Mashiro finish up whatever's left." He ruffled her hair, and left.

 _Ah I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that one, Naoko_ , Kuro purred.

Naoko blushed, remembering the feeling of Kensei's warm, rough fingers on her face. She shook her head vigorously and headed to the bath to clean up. In the bath, Naoko took extra care to avoid the larger cut on her face while scrubbing off the dirt from sparring.

"Nao-chan!" a voice came from behind.

"Mashiro-san?" Naoko said, turning her head.

Mashiro bounded through the bathroom fully clothed. "You never saw me!" she yelped, dashing through one of the windows.

Naoko was confused until she realized the one thing Mashiro would run away from barreled into the women's baths: Kensei.

"MASHIRO COME BACK AND FINISH YOUR WORK," Kensei yelled.

Naoko yelped, grabbing her small towel, covering herself, and turned her back to her captain.

"MASHIRO…oh shit," Kensei muttered. "Sakahone, I swear I didn't know you were in here." He turned his face away, but not before appreciating the way his subordinate had twisted her lithe body to cover herself while looking over her shoulder to stare at him. There was still soap in her black hair, now piled into a bun on her head, revealing a thin neck to him. Her wide eyes fearful and shocked at the intrusion gave her a look of such innocence that HE felt dirty.

"Mashiro didn't come this way," Naoko murmured, drawing the towel further up to conceal her chest.

"Sorry about that," Kensei said, quickly exiting and shutting the door.

Naoko's face froze, yet felt it heat up with unimaginable embarrassment. She looked back at the window, seeing Mashiro climb back in. "Wow! You saved my butt, thanks Nao-chan!" she exclaimed.

"You owe me," Naoko muttered. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with clean water, dumping it over her head to wash off any remaining soap.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Mashiro said, getting undressed for her own bath. "You like snacks? I'll get you some!"

"You promise?" Naoko said, glaring at her vice-captain.

"Mhm!" she replied, ignoring the heated look she was getting.

"…I want inari-sushi…" Naoko said, after a few minutes of thinking.

After her horrible ordeal (which Kuro was still laughing about), Naoko sat on her futon and decided to pay her zanpakutou a visit. Cross-legged, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Immediately she found herself in an ornate home, with screens, incense, candles, and cushions decorating the room. In front of her lounged a beautiful, voluptuous woman with long, jet black hair, wearing an ornate kimono fit for royalty. The woman's face was beautiful, pale and thin with sharp features. Splayed on the floor behind the woman were 7 black tails, flicking to and fro. Likewise, her fox like ears were perked up, facing towards her Shinigami counterpart.

 _"Feeling luxurious today?"_ Naoko asked, making herself comfortable in a cushion.

 _I feel whatever you feel, Naoko,_ Kuro purred. _And after THAT incident…_ She cut herself off with a low chuckle. Her voice was much more mature and sultry than Naoko's. It was strange how the two contrasted, Naoko being so seemingly pure and Kuro being so sensual. _When will you embrace your womanly wiles, Naoko?_ Kuro asked, tilting her head. _Do you not see how the men in your division look at you?_

 _"Do they now, Kuro?" Naoko asked, examining her fingernails uninterestedly._

 _There are many attractive men in your division, especially that captain of yours. I know how you feel about him._

 _"He's my captain! Such thoughts are inappropriate."_ Naoko exclaimed. _"Besides, I'm sure someone like him already has a lover."_

 _If you are so convinced, give up on him. Go taste the other fruits if you like._ Kuro had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. It was Naoko's turn to tilt her head, confused.

 _Anyway,_ Kuro continued, flicking her tails up for Naoko to see, _when shall we train again? I would very much like to earn my last two tails before you get old._

~meanwhile in the men's baths~

Kensei had decided to leave the remainder of his paperwork for another day. His face was still flushed from seeing Naoko half naked, and his groin ached with desire. He mentally slapped himself. "No!" he chided himself. "Sakahone is a subordinate, it would be inappropriate to think of her that way." Evidently his 3rd and 4th seats thought otherwise, as he overheard their conversation as he made his way into the men's bath. Kasaki Heizo, the 3rd seat, was arguing with the 4th seat Eishima Shinobu.

"Look Eishima, such an innocent looking face could never even have had a first kiss yet," Kasaki said.

Shinobu shrugged, "Well she could probably be using it as a front and keeps quiet about her love life."

Kensei coughed as he entered bath, setting up his supplies.

"Taichou!" both men said, standing at attention.

"Relax, you two," Kensei said. "What were you talking about anyway?"

The two men shared a look. "Eishima was thinking about asking Sakahone out on a date," Kasaki said. "I told him she's too young for that kind of thing."

Kensei's eye twitched at the word "date", but secretly approved of Kasaki's fatherly behavior. He said nothing, and let the two men continue their talk as he washed himself

Shinobu continued talking about Naoko, "Kasaki, have you even seen her up close? She has a certain look in her eye that just draws you in. No doubt she knows about that."

"And how do you know this?" Kasaki snorted.

"I bumped into her when she was delivering paperwork for taichou a few months ago," Eishima stated smugly. Kensei's ears perked up at his title. "I could have kissed her then and there with the way she looked at me." Kensei could feel his anger bubbling in his chest, but kept silent.

"Luckily you didn't or else she would've taken you for a molester," Kasaki grunted. "I'm out, see you later."

"Oi, I'm a very respectful man, you know," Shinobu called out after his companion. "Taichou, you've seen Sakahone up close, you agree with me, right?"

"You're just seeing things," Kensei said, rinsing off. "She's a fellow Shinigami and teammate, best remember that."

"Of course, taichou!" Shinobu said. "Enjoy your bath, sir!" With that, Shinobu left, his red hair wet and plastered against his head.

Kensei sighed, lathering soap across his body. His washcloth passed over his stomach where his '69' tattoo was. He glanced down at it, recalling a conversation he had with Naoko a few days ago.

 _"Uh, taichou?" Naoko asked, returning from yet another delivery of paperwork for Kensei._

 _"What is it, Sakahone?" he replied, looking up. He noticed his 7_ _th_ _seat was blushing, shifting from foot to foot and had an incredibly uncomfortable look on her face._

 _"May I ask a question, taichou?" she asked. "Your tattoo," she continued, motioning to his exposed chest. "It represents your name and the division, am I correct?"_

 _He nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. What was she getting at? Naoko breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"I'm glad," she said, pushing hair out of her face. "I heard from some of the men in our division say something more…disturbing."_

 _Kensei's eyes widened. "Who was it and what did they say?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer._

 _"I wasn't sure," Naoko stated. "But they said your tattoo was a 'homage to your favorite position'" Her face flushed bright red as Kensei's mouth dropped._

 _"THAT'S NOT TRUE! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!" He placed his hand over his face, flustered and embarrassed. He heard giggles, and looked up to see Naoko doubled over and howling in laughter. "I know it's not true, taichou," she finally said, wiping tears from her golden eyes. "Anyway, one would think such a position seems unpractical and uncomfortable, right?" She returned to Mashiro's desk to fill out more forms. Kensei attempted to bury his face further into his hands at the seemingly innocent statement._

The memory of her words made Kensei's thoughts wander. How Naoko's small body could easily rest on his, her legs around his head and her mouth around his…NO. This was inappropriate, she is a subordinate, he repeated to himself. He scoffed at his hypocrisy, and swiftly poured a bucket of cold water over his head hoping to stop his growing arousal. He would try to forget these feelings, or else he would simply lose control over himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

The next morning was stressful for both Naoko and Kensei. He had called her into his office again, presumably to help him with paperwork, since Mashiro had run off again. As Naoko headed off to the captain's office, she was stopped by the 4th seat Eishima Shinobu.

"You're Sakahone Naoko-san, right?" Shinobu asked. "You just became the 7th seat a few months back."

"That's correct, Eishima-san," Naoko said, smiling up at her superior.

"You can call me Shinobu, we're all friends here," he said, grinning. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch later, my treat. I'd like to get our new 7th seat better."

"Mm, do you do that for all the new people here?" Naoko teased, eyes never breaking contact with Shinobu's.

He chuckled, "Just the cute ones."

"Unfortunately, Shinobu-san," Naoko replied. "I believe our captain has need for my secretarial skills today, but I'm sure we can go tomorrow on our day off."

"Of course Sakahone-san," Shinobu said and walked away.

"Naoko! You can call me Naoko," she called to him as she also went on her way.

Naoko put her hair up in a messy bun as she approached the door to Kensei's office. She opened it to find considerably less paperwork than usual. Kensei was at his desk, dark circles under his eyes, filling out more papers. He looked up to see the cause of his exhaustion. "She put her hair up today," Kensei thought to himself, looking Naoko up and down. "Her cuts also healed nicely."

"Taichou?" Naoko asked, closing the door as she stepped in. "Is everything…alright?"

"Just didn't get enough sleep last night," Kensei commented bluntly. He noticed Naoko's face turn a bright red as he stupidly realized what he just said. "I felt…bad about it," he added quickly. "I got you a snack as an apology." He motioned to a plate of inari-sushi. It was a lie, Mashiro had actually taken responsibility and gone out early to buy it. She had just left it on his desk for Naoko. He remember what she said to him before darting out, "Kensei you huge perv!"

Naoko smiled softly and took the plate. "Thank you, taichou. I forgive you."

It was then Kensei noticed what Shinobu was talking about. Her normally light amber eyes took on a slightly warmer tone, an enticing and bewitching feeling drawing him in. For all Kensei knew, it could have been the lighting of the room, or his new perception of her.

Instead of moving over to Mashiro's desk to do her share of paperwork, Naoko did something Kensei would never have imagined. She moved around the desk, right next to where he was sitting, placing the plate of inari-sushi next to his hand. "We can share," she said, winking at him. "I'm sure last night was…disturbing…for both of us." Naoko hopped up on the desk, one inari-sush in her hand, biting into it.

Kensei was hyperaware of his subordinate to even focus on eating. Her neck was revealed to him, long and slender. Her face, so lost in the joy of having her favorite snack, was illuminated by the light streaming in from the window. She seemed to prefer floral scents, judging by what he could smell. A comment broke Kensei out of his reverie. "Shinobu-san asked me out on a date."

He stood straight out of his chair, eye level with Naoko. She raised an eyebrow, "you don't approve?"

Naoko studied his face carefully, his eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, a disapproving frown on his lips. She could easily see her captain disliked the idea, but why, she didn't know.

"I'm…surprised you are on a first name basis with him," he finally said.

"I'm on a first name basis with mostly everyone in the squad," she replied, finishing her inari-sushi.

"Not me," Kensei shot back, leaning in closer to her face.

Naoko leaned back, uncomfortable with his sudden proximity. "It wouldn't be proper, taichou," she murmured softly. She cast her eyes down and sideways, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks.

"Then call me Kensei when we're in private," he said. "I'll even call you Naoko." A shiver ran up her spine when he said her name.

She looked at him warily, he had leaned back, arms crossed, eyes expectant.

She licked her lips nervously. "K-ke-kensei," she whispered. The name felt foreign on her tongue, yet so right. Kensei smirked as his name passed her lips, he loved to hear his name in that sweet, melodic voice of hers. But then again, Naoko could have read the division roster and it still would have sounded beautiful.

"Naoko," Kensei said. "See? Wasn't so hard."

"I still don't like it," she responded flatly.

"Tough luck, kid." He moved to ruffle her hair. She batted it away, "We're only a few decades apart, you know." She jumped off his desk, and moved to pick up a pile of finished paperwork that needed to be delivered.

"Also, taichou," Naoko said, half way out the door. "Don't forget you have to go to the inauguration ceremony for 12th division's new captain tomorrow." With that, she spun on her heel and darted away.

"That girl," Kensei sighed. Her floral scent still lingered in the air around him.

~following day~

"So you picked your last name because of you district?" Shinobu asked. He and Naoko decided to take a stroll around the upper districts of Rukongai and enjoy the nice weather.

"Mhm, so for a while I called myself Sakahone no Naoko, but I later decided it should just be part of my name," Naoko replied. She was enjoying her "date" with Shinobu, he was polite and made a wonderful friend. They passed by a takoyaki stand, and Naoko slowed down to look at the snacks.

"Do you want some?" Shinobu asked. He noticed Naoko was biting her lip in an enticing manner. "I shouldn't," she said, moving to leave the stall. "I need to watch my figure."

Shinobu laughed, "It's fine, Naoko-san. You won't lose your figure over some takoyaki." He bought two trays, one for each of them.

As they returned to their barracks, Shinobu turned to Naoko. "I had fun," he said, pushing his red hair back from his face.

"Mm, me too, Shinobu-san," Naoko replied, smiling. Shinobu smiled again, then bent down to kiss her. Naoko jumped back a bit, "Sh-shinobu-san, that's going a bit fast, don't you think?" He laughed good naturedly at her, "I'm sorry Naoko-san, I was getting ahead of myself, wasn't I?" He stepped away from her, "I'll see you around then?"

Naoko blushed, moved forward and kissed Shinobu on the cheek. "Thank you for spending the day with me," she said before running off. Little did she know that a certain captain had seen the whole scene play out before him. Kensei felt jealously bubble up in his chest watching Naoko's full lips press against Shinobu's cheek. He continued to watch as Shinobu brought a hand to his face and smile happily while walking off.

She was called into his office later that day. "You wanted to see me, taichou?" Naoko asked. Kensei looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Taichou, what's wrong?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Do you act like that with all the men here?" he asked, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you kiss Eishima today."

"It didn't mean anything! I was thanking him for spending time with me!" Kensei scoffed at the statement, then turned on Naoko.

"I will not accept my subordinate running around my men, acting like a common _whore_ and doing whatever she pleases!" he growled.

Naoko's eyes widened, she knew he didn't mean it, but it stung nonetheless. Hurt crossed her face, then anger. "Who are you to judge me?" she retorted. Her fingers curled into fists, nails cutting into her palms.

"Your captain!" A sharp pain glanced across his face then. In his shock, he didn't register that Naoko had flash-stepped across the room and slapped him. "How _dare_ you accuse me as such?" she hissed, infuriated and insulted. She moved to hit him again, but his large hand caught her thin, delicate wrist. Naoko growled, twisting and writhing to escape his firm grasp. She looked up at Kensei, seeing the anger cross his face like a storm. In turn, Kensei looked upon her face and saw a mix of anger, betrayal, and sadness. Her warm amber eyes became cold, tears threatening to fall. His grip loosened just a bit as guilt struck his heart. Naoko took her chance and twisted away from him, running out of the room.

"Sakahone, come back here!" he bellowed. In his frustration, he turned and punched the wall, leaving a large crater in the wood. He ran his hand over his face, growling angrily.

Naoko ran through Soul Society, dodging people left and right until she unwittingly ran into someone.

"Are you alright there?" a voice asked.

She looked up into the kind face of Captain Ukitake Juushiro. Her eyes widened in horror as she profusely apologized to the white haired captain. He laughed softly, "why were you running at breakneck speeds? Are you in a rush?" He recognized the girl, she would deliver paperwork to Shiba Kaien from her own division. Strands of hair escaped the ponytail at the base of her head, flying in front of her face.

Sadness crossed her face again, "no Ukitake taichou, I wasn't headed in any particular direction."

"Well come and have some tea, then," he said, inviting her into his division. "You seem upset about something…ah I haven't caught your name yet."

"Sakahone Naoko, 7th seat of 9th division" she replied. She noticed that Ukitake looked shocked. "I never had a real last name, so I picked my district's name," she clarified.

"How interesting," Ukitake said. "I recall the people in Sakahone worship a certain deity?"

"Mimihagi-sama," Naoko confirmed. "I used to clean his shrine and pray to him for courage as a child."

Ukitake smiled, "well he granted your wish, then." He poured tea for the two of them. "Well, now that we've had our introductions, why don't you tell me what's made you so upset?"

Naoko recounted her argument with Kensei to Ukitake. He said nothing, but listened intently.

"My, my, the youth give away their affections so freely nowadays!" a jovial voice called from behind.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake scolded. "Eavesdropping is rude you know."

"Kyoraku-taichou," Naoko exclaimed. "It was on the cheek! It wasn't romantic at all!"

"Don't worry about your scary taichou, Nao-chan," Kyoraku said, winking. "Knowing him, he'll be so guilty he won't be able to look you in the eye. Why don't you head back to the barracks and get some rest."

"I will, thank you for that, Kyoraku-taichou. Thank you for the tea, Ukitake-taichou," Naoko said, bowing to the two captains.

"Do we get kisses for having tea with you, Nao-chan?" Kyoraku called out as Naoko left the gates. She giggled and shook her head at the two captains.

"It's so rare to see Muguruma in such a jealous mood, eh Juushiro?" Kyoraku asked his friend.

"Indeed, Shunsui," chuckled Ukitake as he sipped some tea.

Naoko took her time getting back to the barracks. It was quite a walk from the 13th to the 9th, but the crisp air was doing her some good. She let her hair down, sighing as her thick, black tresses fell down her neck, relieving the tension it made on her scalp. It was late by the time she got back, and on the way to her room, she noticed Kensei's door was wide open. She passed by, and looked in, watching Kensei get drunk on sake by himself.

"Sakahone," he said, calling her out. "Get in here."

Naoko hesitated, but complied and shut the door behind her.

"Drink," he ordered, handing her a cup and the sake bottle.

She accepted it, and drank slowly, watching her captain down his own cups like shots. A small amount of pride and regret settled in her chest as she saw that a bright red handprint was still visible on his face. She wrinkled her nose, this sake was stronger than what she was used to. The two continued to drink in silence until Kensei spoke, "Your behavior today was far too promiscuous, Naoko."

"Like I said before, taichou, there were no romantic feelings behind it."

Kensei glared at her, "I told you to call me Kensei."

"I'll call you as I please, _taichou_ ," Naoko hissed, the sake making her bolder.

Kensei was in front of her in a second, fingers twisted into the hair at the base of her skull, forcing her to face him. "Say it," he commanded.

Naoko looked defiantly into his eyes and said, "taichou."

"Wrong answer, Naoko," he growled, tightening his grip.

She hissed in pain and glared up at him. "Kensei," she spat. "Kensei, you ha-mph!"

She felt his lips smash onto hers, moving hungrily as he drew her closer to him. Naoko went weak, the alcohol making her mind go blank. He tasted like sake, his arms supporting her as he moved into a kneeling position, pulling her on his lap, straddling him. Her hands pushed his chest as she managed to finally turn her head to breathe.

"You're a vixen," Kensei growled, nipping at her neck. Naoko mewled weakly as he found a sensitive area. "You're my vixen, and no one else's." His rough hands were splayed across her back, holding her close to his muscular chest.

"Taich-ah!" Naoko exclaimed. Kensei had bitten her neck, hard.

"Say it," Kensei grunted, tossing her onto his soft futon. He wasted no time in returning to kissing and nipping up and down her neck and shoulders.

"Kensei," she panted, chest rising and falling heavily. His head moved up and looked at Naoko, her eyes were dark with lust. She grabbed his shihakusho and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and teaching her what to do. Her hands explored his shaggy, silver hair, an unfamiliar heat building between her thighs. He grunted, reveling in the way her fingers felt against his scalp. "Kensei," she moaned as his hands started touching the outline of her breasts. "Kensei," she breathed, arching her back to him.

Kensei's impatient hands tore her shihakusho open, revealing the gentle swell of her breasts beneath her chest wrappings. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting and sucking, leaving bruises for all to see. He continued down to the tops of her breasts until he felt two small hands touch his face, leading him back up to those swollen lips, waiting to be kissed again. "Naoko," he murmered against her lips before his face fell against her shoulder, passing out. Soft snores rumbled from his nose and chest. Naoko moved to her side, letting her captain settle next to her on the futon. Before she could leave, though, Kensei's arms snaked out grabbed her around the waist, drawing her back against his chest. "Uff," she huffed, trying to escape.

 _He really knows how to pleasure a woman,_ Kuro commented dryly.

Her voice went unheeded as Naoko's eyes fluttered shut as well, too drunk to wrestle her way out of Kensei's grasp.

-early next morning-

Kensei woke up with a splitting headache. He had had an amazing dream about Naoko the other night, and wanted nothing more than to just fantasize about it for a few more minutes. The early morning was always cold, and with his eyes still closed, pulled something warm against himself. It was soft, and smelled vaguely like flowers. A shot of pleasure ran through him as the softness rubbed against his erection. He held it tighter, hoping it was another dream.

Naoko, on the other hand, was rudely awoken by something hard poking her back. Kensei had her in a vice like grip again, and there was something uncomfortably…large…that had settled between them. "Oh god no," Naoko thought, "is that what I think it is?" She tried to wriggle away, only to be held tighter against Kensei's warm chest. Naoko's eyes darted around the room, it couldn't have been too late; she could see the sky was a pale red from the window, meaning the sun had just started to rise.

She frantically turned around, facing Kensei. His eyebrows were relaxed, a small frown rested on his lips. Naoko brought a hand up and started patting his cheek. "taichou," she hissed. "taichou, get up."

Kensei grumbled, trying to swat her had from his face. Naoko kept patting him, a little harder now so that they were light slaps. "Can't a man sleep," he growled, opening his eyes. "Dammit Mashiro go away…" He stopped as he looked down at the person who woke him up. It was most certainly not Mashiro, but Naoko. "Oh no," he thought. "Last night… it wasn't a dream." He then suddenly remembered what had brushed up against his erection earlier, and quickly released her, backing up in the process.

"It's about time you woke up, taichou," Naoko said. She sat up and started untangling knots from her hair, shihakusho still opened, baring her chest and shoulders to him. Kensei averted his eyes, but suddenly noticed the bruises decorating her skin. Naoko looked at him out of the corner of her eye, pretending to not be bothered by them. Truthfully, though, she was terrified of what he was capable of, and what he could've done to her due to their own lapses in judgement. She should have fought back, but her own baser desires had taken over last night, just as his did as well.

"I hurt you," Kensei said, tracing each and every bruise with a finger. She flinched away from his touch and quickly pulled her robe around her, fastening it securely. "Did we… did I…?" he asked, his hand drawing away at her rejection.

Naoko stole a look at her captain. She saw it now, he was wracked with so much guilt that he couldn't look her in the eye, just as Kyoraku-taichou had promised. A hand covered the lower half of his face, almost as if he was hiding himself from her.

"You passed out before you could do anything more…drastic than this," Naoko said. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "That doesn't change the fact that you called me YOUR vixen and a whore," she added, giving him a glare. "You don't own me, Muguruma-taichou." With that, she rose and left the room swiftly, making sure not to be seen. Kensei groaned, burying his face in his hands. She was angry, and rightfully so. He had violated and harmed her while he was drunk. He flopped back into his futon, guilt filling him as Naoko's scent, which had permeated the sheets, surrounded him almost tauntingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

-Present day-

A few weeks had passed since Rukia started befriending that boy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Naoko had warned them that whatever trouble the two got into was their own problem, and she would not provide any help to them. That boy was Rukia's responsibility, and what a responsibility he was. His reiatsu was attracting hollows from all over the place, and Naoko was spending her mornings and afternoons moving around the city, purifying hollows and souls wherever she could find them. That left her the evenings to help Urahara and Tessai around the store and buying groceries for dinner.

"Ah, those two kids are so troublesome," Naoko thought, carrying the groceries for tonight's dinner. She was excited, Tessai said he would be making curry. She walked along a riverbank and stopped to see the sunset. She sighed lightly, amber eyes gazing into the horizon, not noticing her bags of groceries were slowly tipping down the hill towards the river.

"Hey! Watch your bags!" a voice called out from a distance.

Naoko looked down and quickly caught the bag with her foot. Luckily, the groceries spilled onto the pavement instead of down into the river. "Shit," she muttered, her long hair falling around her face. She kneeled down to pick up the cans of food and produce that had scattered about her.

She heard the sound of running feet approach her, and large hands were helping her put away her groceries. "Thank you for the warning," she said, moving her hair out of her face. Naoko looked up to the person who called out to her, and froze.

"Naoko?" Kensei whispered. His eyes widened, then darted back and forth suspiciously.

"T-taichou?" Naoko asked. "Taichou!" she repeated, ecstatic. She lunged at her old captain and hugged him around his neck. At least, that's what she wanted to do. Kensei had moved into a defensive stance as soon as she had moved forward.

"What are you doing here," he demanded. "Are you here on orders to kill us?"

"Taichou what are you talking about?" Naoko asked.

Kensei did not answer, but started attacking Naoko aggressively. "Taichou, stop!" she exclaimed, dodging his punches and kicks. She was not used to fighting in a gigai, she felt too restricted while deflecting and avoiding the blows. Kensei's hand went straight for her throat and slammed her into the ground. Naoko coughed and looked up to see his fist ready to knock her out. "Kensei!" she yelled, gripping his wrist. She saw his fist waver when she said his name. "Kensei, I know everything!"

His eyes widened and released his hold on her. She sat up, rubbing her neck and coughing. He sat back in disbelief, looking at his former subordinate. She had matured well over the years, he concluded. Her hair was longer, she had a fringe of hair framing her face now as opposed to all of her hair being pulled back in her youth. She had become more refined and beautiful than he had remembered. The gigai she was in was wearing civilian clothes, a loose t-shirt with a black tank-top underneath, tight jeans, and flats. The t-shirt dropped over one shoulder, revealing the tank-top tight across her sizable chest. Kensei secretly approved of the choice, appreciating her figure. But her eyes, oh those eyes, they had lost their light color, only to be replaced by the enchanting warm amber he was always drawn to.

Naoko too, examined her captain. His face had not changed, but his silver hair, which used to fall forward on his face, was now cut short. He wore a muscle shirt and cargo pants and boots. She also noticed an eyebrow ring and earrings, which made her chuckle, was that the "Yankee" style that she heard so much about? He had also become more muscular, much to her and Kuro's delight. But most importantly, he was alright. Her dear captain was safe and sound in the world of the living.

"Taichou," she started, getting teary eyed. "Taichou, I'm so glad you're okay." And she started bawling in the middle of the street. Kensei raised his eyebrow and frantically tried to get her to stop. "Stop crying, you're a grown woman," he muttered, pulling her in for a hug. Her cries turned into sniffles as she buried her face into his chest. "You've always been such a crybaby, Naoko," Kensei said. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in its smoothness.

"You don't know how worried I've been all these years, Muguruma Kensei!" Naoko wailed. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Ever since _that_ day…"

-flashback-

Naoko could never escape her captain, no matter how much she wanted to. He had called her back into his office later that day, under the pretense of "helping him with his paperwork" again. She tugged her shitagi and shihakusho closer together, hiding Kensei's handiwork from the previous night.

 _He cares for you, you know?_ Kuro asked.

 _"Quiet, Kuro!"_

 _If you were in any real danger, you know I would have protected you._

 _"… I know"_

 _You were both drunk, you both made mistakes. You know him, my little kit. He is a crass, blunt, man who yells all the time, but he does care for you._

 _"I am afraid"_

 _Afraid of him or afraid of your true feelings? Steel your resolve, foolish child._

-meanwhile in kensei's office-

Kensei paced back and forth in his office, waiting for Naoko to come.

 **You idiot.** Tachikaze raged at Kensei.

 **"I know, Tachikaze, I know!"**

 **She'll never look at you the same, you blew your chance at making amends. What makes you think she'll forgive you?**

Kensei was silent. Tachikaze continued to rage.

 **You should have seen the way she used to look at you. She admired you so much, so willing to do anything for you. Now? There is only fear and shame in her eyes.**

 **"Shut up!"**

Kensei blocked out his zanpakuto's voice stubbornly. A knock came at his door, and Naoko stepped in. She closed the door behind her, but kept her back against it, as if she needed to be close to it. To escape.

"Naoko," Kensei said. "I…"

"I like you, taichou," Naoko said, cutting him off. "Even after what you did, I still like you. I know you didn't mean any harm to come to me."

Kensei approached Naoko slowly, cautiously, as if she would run out the door if he made any sudden movements. He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. He saw her stiffen, then relax into his touch. "Naoko," he whispered, then kissed her gently.

"Kensei." She eagerly returned his kiss, moving forward. He surreptitiously locked the door behind her, then pulled her into his arms. He turned, backing her into his desk and seating her on it. Their lips never broke contact, hands roaming. Kensei gripped Naoko's waist, moving his lips from her lips to behind her ear lobe.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, his warm tongue licking the spot. Kensei trailed it down her neck, placing more gentle kisses until he reached her collarbone. Naoko's hands gripped his haori for support, her legs pressed together tightly.

"Kensei," she panted. The strange warmth had once again pooled between her thighs, so bizarre, yet so delightful. "Kensei, it's warm, _there_." She squirmed a bit to indicate where 'there' actually was. He smirked, god he had never felt so aroused by a woman. Her innocence was positively _erotic_ , her lower lip caught on a canine, eyes dark and full of want.

Placing one last kiss at her collarbone, he looked her in the eye and asked, his voice low and husky "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, and he slowly parted her legs with one of his own. One hand loosened her hakama, and her breath hitched. Kensei kissed her again. "I won't hurt you again, Naoko," he promised. He slowly slipped his hand to her womanhood, already wet with arousal. He watched her face carefully, relieved to see that she did not draw away from his touch.

"Ke-kensei," Naoko murmured. She moaned his name again when he gently brushed against her sensitive mound. "Kensei, don't…there…mmnh,"she mewled quietly, twitching with pleasure every time his finger passed over it. Naoko could feel a pressure building in her abdomen, and she was about to lose control of it very soon. She laced her fingers behind Kensei's neck and pulled him into another deep kiss, arching into his skillful hand.

The moment was ruined when a Hell Butterfly flew through the window and landed next to them.

 _"Attention, Muguruma-taichou. We have lost contact with the vanguard responsible for investigating the disappearances of numerous souls. Gather your best squad members and investigate, immediately."_

Kensei groaned and pulled away. Naoko fixed herself up quickly, retying her hakama and straightening out her clothes and hair. A blush still dusted her face. "That's my cue to get going, then," he said, picking Tachikaze up from the side of his desk. He turned to Naoko, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I had no right to insult you as such." He started to walk out the door, but was stopped by Naoko gripping the back of his haori.

"Kensei, wait," Naoko pleaded. "How… do you feel about me? About us?"

Kensei froze. He didn't know what to say. He cared so much for Naoko, but the words would not form. Instead, he bent and kissed her deeply again. His hand pressed against her lower back, bringing her close. Naoko felt every emotion in that one kiss, she felt his desire and affection for her all too easily. "Naoko," he started. "You know I'm no good with words."

"I know, taichou," she said, looking at his face. "Your face says it all anyway, like a book. But I'd like to hear it from your mouth, one day."

"I'll tell you when I get back, then," he said, kissing her again, his lips lingered a moment before leaving his office. Kensei headed down to the division's gate where Mashiro and the Commando Unit were waiting.

Naoko watched them leave, and when they were out of sight, she ran back to her room. She pulled out a small wooden carving an arm with an eye on the back of the hand and placed it on her side table. "Mimihagi-sama," she started, bowing low before it. "Bring him back to me safely."

-that night-

Naoko lounged on her windowsill, waiting for Kensei and his group to return. She had felt the reiatsus of other captains and lieutenants pass by as well, making her feel even more uneasy. As she was about to turn in for the night, something caught her eye. A black cloak sneaking through the shadows. Intrigued, she followed it.

It was Urahara-taichou, but his reiatsu was barely noticeable.

"Taichou, what are you doing here so late at night?" she asked, jumping down behind him.

"Oh my, you surprised me…" he said, pausing.

"9th division, 7th seat, Sakahone," she replied, introducing herself. Urahara's eyes widened ever so slightly at hearing her division. Naoko caught it, becoming alarmed. "What is going on?" she demanded. "The other captains and lieutenants, did they leave because something happened to Muguruma-taichou?"

"I can't say," Urahara said, drawing the hood of his cloak further over his head. "I'm heading there to find out."

"Let me come with you," Naoko pleaded. "I can hide you better than that cloak can."

"How's that?"

"Kakushi azamuku, Kuro Kitsune", Naoko called out, drawing her zanpakuto. "miken no horo (hidden cloak)"

She stabbed Kuro Kitsune into the ground, a light blue fire appearing at the hilt and moved down the black blade and into the ground, expanding into a circle around them. "As long as you are in this circle, you and your reiatsu are undetectable."

"Ah thanks Sakahone-san!" Urahara moved forward.

"The circle only moves when I do, Urahara-taichou," Naoko said, resting Kuro on her shoulder. "That fellow over there can see you now."

Kido Corps Captain Tsukabishi Tessai now stepped out of the shadows. Naoko watched carefully as they discussed saving their comrades. Naoko dispelled her technique and joined the two men.

"Keep your cloaking technique activated," Urahara advised. "I don't know what to expect, and I don't want you involved in any fighting. You will agree to these terms, or I _will_ make sure you never go."

Naoko nodded, and reactivated her cloaking technique. "Let's go," she whispered.

Naoko was not prepared for what she saw before her. Her captain was before her, white cylinders protruding from his back, turning his strong and confident posture into something grotesque. A white hollow mask covered his face. The others, too, had transformed. In the distance, she saw the people responsible for their transformation: Aizen Sosuke and Tosen Kaname. She growled, wanting to shunpo behind them and run them through with her sword. It would be so easy, she was already undetectable…

 _Don't follow them,_ Kuro advised. _If they were able to take down the captains, we've been seriously underestimating them, probably since the beginning._

 _"But I can do it,"_ Naoko protested. She took a step forward.

 _NO. Take another step and I'll reveal you right now. Then you'll never get your chance._

"If only we were at the 12th," Urahara muttered. "I could treat them."

Tessai performed a forbidden kido to transport them to the 12th division. Naoko dispelled her technique and moved towards Urahara.

Urahara quickly turned to Naoko. "Sakahone, I need you to leave. I can't have you connected to this."

"I can help!"

"If you want to help, then leave. Keep a low profile and watch over Aizen and Tousen, report any suspicious activity to me."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, hurry up and leave now."

Naoko nodded, reactivated her cloaking technique. "Save them," she implored, and left silently.

She had heard the news. She replayed it in her head, multiple times. _"In light of the news reported by Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke and 9_ _th_ _division 5_ _th_ _seat Tosen Kaname, 12_ _th_ _division Captain Urahara Kisuke will be placed under arrest for conducting hollow transformation experiments on Captains Hirako Shinji, Otoribashi Rojuro, Muguruma Kensei, Aikawa Rabu, and Lieutenants Kuna Mashiro, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadomaru Lisa, and Ushoda Hachigen. The captains and lieutenants will be executed as hollows."_

Naoko was sitting still in the division's training yard, shell shocked. Other members of the 9th division also sat with her, mourning the loss of their captain.

"Naoko-san," a voice from behind called out. She turned to find Tosen Kaname standing behind her. "I can sense your grief," he said, coming closer.

"What happened there, Tousen?" she asked, eyes never leaving his face.

"They were ambushed by Urahara-taichou," Kaname said.

 _Liar,_ hissed Kuro.

"It's funny though," Naoko said, standing up. "That a 5th seat managed to escape, while your captain, lieutenant, and higher ranked teammates perished." She glared, even though she knew he could not see. "Why did you of all people come back?" she growled at him.

"I barely got away before Aizen-fukutaichou came to stop Urahara," he explained.

"Bullshit," she spat. "You are a coward!" Naoko drew her sword and charged at Tousen.

"H-hey! Nao-chan! Stop it!" Naoko was pulled back by the arms by the members of the 9th.

"It's ok," Tousen said. "I understand why Naoko-san would be so mad, we were all very close friends."

Naoko struggled against the grip of her teammates, straining her shoulders, but they held fast.

"Our division cannot go without a leader," he continued. "I've been appointed as captain of this division, and you the lieutenant."

"I refuse," she said flatly.

"I respect your decision," Tousen replied, unfazed by her ire. "I will have you promoted to 3rd seat then, but do not think that I alone, can run this division."

"I accept this gracious promotion," Naoko sneered. She felt the hold on her loosen, shrugging off her teammates and stalked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! Short chapter today, got stuff to do!

* * *

CH 5

-present day-

A large tremor shook the Shinigami and Vizard out of their reveries. Naoko's head whipped around, eyes wide and frantic. "A hollow?" she murmured, "no, it can't be." She stood up quickly, pulling out her soul candy.

Kensei stood beside her, facing the direction of the outrageously high reiatsu. "I should get back," he said. "I need to keep a low profile here." Naoko's head turned to her ex-captain's face. She nodded, agreeing with him. Swallowing her soul candy, her true form appeared as the gigai stepped back, awaiting orders.

"Take the groceries back, and brief Urahara on the situation," she commanded. Kensei could not pull his gaze from the Shinigami before him. Naoko now stood before him, her shihakusho parted just enough to reveal her cleavage, a teasing preview of what she had underneath. Her zanpakuto rested in its sheath at her side and her hair pulled into a braid. She looked formidable, tall, and proud as he watched her take command and call the shots.

She looked at him. "When will I see you again?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

Kensei smirked, "You'll see me when you see me." His smirked widened at her pout, her eyebrows furrowing like his did when he was annoyed, lips pursed.

"You tease," she murmured. Before Kensei could react, he felt soft lips press against his mouth, her tongue flicking out to meet his own through parted lips. "See you around then," she winked, and flash stepped away.

After a while with his mouth gaped open, Kensei finally shook himself out of the shock of Naoko's audacity. "Who's a tease?" he asked to the air, and walked back to the warehouse where the others were.

Naoko sprinted towards the location of the incredibly high reiatsu. It felt like a hollow, but so much larger than what she expected. Her worst fears were confirmed as she came upon Rukia, Ichigo, and another young man stood before a Menos Grande. She was equally alarmed at the number of lesser hollows swarming the area.

"Sakahone-san!" Rukia yelled. She was using kido spells to fight off the hollows coming at her.

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki! What on earth happened here?" she exclaimed, drawing Kuro from her sheath.

A blue arrow flew past her ear, destroying a hollow behind her. "I brought them here," the young man said. "I will explain once we clear the area."

"A Quincy…"Naoko thought. "Never thought I would see one in real life." Before she could continue, a wave of lesser hollows was eaten by the Menos Grande, and another was ready to attack her. She braced herself for the onslaught, only to be saved by a large baseball bat and a gun.

"Naoko-chan, we'll take care of the small fry," Urahara said, appearing behind her. "How about you and Kurosaki take care of that Menos?"

Naoko glanced at the orange haired boy, noticing his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"How do you expect me to deal with that!?" he yelled, after a failed attack on the Menos' leg.

The Quincy yelled back, "Raise your power to maximum!"

Naoko stood back as the Menos began to charge a cero. She recognized the attack from previous battles with strong hollows, but something of this magnitude was unheard of.

"Kurosaki! Deflect it!" she ordered. Immediately, he did, his large zanpakuto pulsating with more reiatsu. The cero struck the Menos and it started to retreat back through the crack in the sky.

"Oh no you don't," Naoko muttered. If it was so easy for this Menos to come through, who knew what else would follow? She sprinted at the Menos, her shikai activated. "kitsunebi!" she yelled, a blue flame erupting from the blade. With a roar, she slashed the Menos from bottom to top, blue fire erupting along the slash. A shrill scream erupted from its mask, its body writhed in pain as the flames consumed it entirely. The remaining hollow either retreated, or had gotten caught in the flames as well, adding to the inferno.

Naoko stood unfazed by the heat and screams as the others stood back. She watched the hollows burn, ignoring the ruckus behind her. She could feel Ichigo's reiatsu destabilize, the Quincy boy yelling, the sounds of arrows being fired behind her. She had expected this to happen; the orange haired boy's powers needed to be honed, he was nowhere near being a full-fledged Shinigami. Finally, when everything had settled, she turned around, approaching the two unconscious teenagers.

"Kuchiki," she barked. Rukia stood at attention. "I was under the impression that you would control this boy here," she said, face impassive.

"Forgive me, Sakahone-san!" The younger girl's face grew worried. "The situation grew out of hand so quickly, Ishida-san used a sort of Hollow bait to bring them all here."

Naoko put a hand up and sighed. She would get the whole store later.

"Urahara-san, let's get these boys patched up and sent home," she said, slinging Ishida's arm over her shoulder. She supported him as he limped along, following Urahara and company.

From a distance, one would see that Naoko was speaking kindly to Ishida, a warm smile on her face and with a low, sweet tone. This was in fact, the opposite of what Ishida was experiencing. A cold smile was fixed onto Naoko's face as she sweetly threatened him.

"I have lived for many years, and never in my life, have I ever seen such stupid and irresponsible actions," she gritted through the smile.

Ishida froze, his face never turning to see the face of a true devil. He nodded dumbly.

"Should something like this happen again, and you are the cause of it," she continued, gripping his arm harder. "I will personally make sure you will **pay** the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Ishida nodded again cringing in pain. "I apologize," he muttered, feeling like a little boy who was being berated by a teacher.

A warm, kind smile replaced the cold, false one immediately. "I understand the pain of losing people you love, your family," she murmured softly. "I understand the need to get revenge, but never, ever, drag innocents into your personal vendetta."

Ishida's eyes widened as he turned to look at the Shinigami holding him.

"Rest now, Ishida-san," she said. "We'll take care of it now."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Wow look at all the people reading my stuff! I'm touched :D I know the story is a bit slow right now, but I'm still working out where this is going besides yummy yummy Kensei/Naoko loving.

Rate/Review, let me know where I can improve! Please enjoy!

CH 6

~Kensei~

Kensei had returned to the warehouse where the Vizards were hiding out. He had felt the hollow's reiatsu disappear, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad the situation was under control, but there was no doubt that the incident would not go unnoticed by Soul Society. It would have been disastrous if they were discovered.

His mind wandered back to Naoko. Her warm lips against his, only allowing him a small taste of her. Kami, how long had it been since he had kissed a woman? Distracted, he didn't even notice the raucous fight between Hiyori and Shinji, nor did he notice that Mashiro was complaining about something again.

"KENSEI!" Mashiro screeched, jumping into his view. "You forgot the snacks! Baaakaaaa! Kensei no bakaaa!"

"Ah, right," Kensei muttered, blocking his ears from the high pitched squeal. "I'll go back and get them."

Turning on his heel, he trudged back outside towards the convenience store. Not that he minded, he preferred the quiet surroundings instead of the chaos that awaited him inside. It gave him time to think, this time, about Naoko. As he paid for the snacks, he wondered if she still like inari-sushi and dango. Or if she still hated using her zanpakuto. He shook his head, thinking to himself "what nonsense. She would be a lieutenant rank by now, of course she would have used her sword on multiple occasions."

Kensei did not notice that his feet brought him outside of Urahara-shoten on during his stroll. He was behind the shop and noticed steam coming from the bathroom window. A familiar reiatsu was in the bathroom: Naoko's.

~Naoko~

Urahara healed Ishida and Ichigo, sending them both to their respective homes. Rukia followed Ichigo, as usual, while Naoko stayed at the shop, washing the dishes from their curry dinner. Urahara and Tessai had disappeared into the underground training area, leaving Naoko to make sure Ururu and Jinta went to bed. Afterwards, she ran a bath for herself. Her fist fight with her ex-captain and the battle with the Menos Grande drained her, and she was stiff from head to toe.

The hot bath soothed her tense muscles as she groaned, "Ah! Mmmh that feels so good! Man my muscles are sore!" She dipped deeper into the hot water when she suddenly felt a high reiatsu outside the building. Suspicious, she exited the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her zanpakuto. Naoko padded through the hall towards the front entrance, sword drawn and ready. "Who's there?!" she demanded, flinging the shoji open.

In her surprise and mortification, she saw that the intruder was Kensei. His eyes were wide, drinking in the sight of Naoko wrapped in nothing but a towel with her sword pointing at him. The white cloth was short, wrapped around her torso and barely reached her mid-thigh. Kensei could still see water dripping down her legs from when she exited the bath.

"What are you doing out here! It's dangerous! Soul Society could be scanning the area right now!" she hissed, sheathing her sword and pulling Kensei into the shop. She dragged him to her room and locked the door, still unaware of the bags of snacks in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him again, hands on her hips. It wasn't until Naoko noticed that Kensei's eyes were flicking up and down that she suddenly realized that she was still in a towel. Naoko flushed, embarrassed. "Let me put some clothes on," she muttered. "Please turn around."

Kensei nodded, turning away from her. However, that didn't stop him from peeking over his shoulder. What met his eyes shocked him. Naoko's lean back was bared to him as she put on some shorts, and down the right side of her back, from shoulder blade to hip, were 3 jagged scars.

"Where did you get that wound?" he asked, his voice angry. He immediately turned and stood behind her, fingers tracing the lines. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't look!" she snapped, pulling a t-shirt over her head. Kensei's hands caught the back hem of the shirt and pulled it up.

"Let me see! Don't be so stubborn!" he growled. Naoko shivered as Kensei's sword-calloused hands touched the raised, sensitive skin.

She sighed, letting his hands run over the scars. "It's nothing, I got it while protecting some academy students during a training exercise."

~flashback~

Naoko looked over a sandy desert in the human world. She was assigned to watch over a training exercise for academy students; there were 6th year students teaching the first years how to perform konso on dummy hollows. Behind her, she felt two reiatsus that made her shiver with hate. She turned her head to see the now Captain Aizen Sousuke and Lieutenant Ichimaru Gin approach. "Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-fukutaichou," she said, acknowledging their presence.

"Lovely day for field practice, is it not, Sakahone-san?" Aizen asked, standing beside her. Naoko said nothing, and stared straight ahead. She noticed Gin stood on her other side, his fox like grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly, they saw a large group of hollows attacking the students. The three Shinigami immediately shot forward, swords drawn. Ichimaru called upon his sword and impaled three hollows immediately while Aizen destroyed others with kidou. Naoko had already defeated two hollows when she noticed a large hollow charging at an older student. Its mask was red with blood of two students as it moved towards its third victim. Sharp claws flashed, swiping down to decapitate its black haired prey, only to meet with little resistance and strips of black cloth dangling off its nails.

Naoko hissed in pain as the hollows claws raked down her back. The student in her arms was taller and lankier than she was, his body in shock as she had tackled him and sprinted away from the hollow just in time. Not sparing a glance at his face, she dropped him and turned her back to him. "Get your classmates and run!" she ordered, her zanpakuto raised and ready to fight again.

Hisagi Shuuhei, through his good eye, looked at the woman who saved his life. She stood with a confidence that rivaled that Shinigami captain that had saved him when he was a boy. The female Shinigami's amber eyes were narrowed, her teeth bared at the hollow that attacked him, giving her beautiful face an animal-like ferocity. Her black hair swung in its braid, brushing over the three bloodied gashes that matched his own. He had gotten lucky, getting away with only a facial wound. He struggled to get up, grabbing his zanpakuto. Looking up, he saw the claws coming down for them again. Naoko and Hisagi braced themselves, only to find themselves flanked by the remaining 1st year students, their swords drawn to defend their senpai from the sharp claws again.

Naoko hissed, holding back the brunt of the force with her sword as her back spurted more blood. "Kitsunebi!" she screamed, blue fire spreading along her blade and onto the hollow. Screeching, it retreated, trying to shake the persistent flames off. Naoko sprinted forward and slashed at the hollow again, eliciting another painful shriek from the creature.

Aizen appeared from the side, striking the finishing blow on the hollow. He looked over at Naoko and the students and smiled, "Are you all alright?" Naoko sheathed her zanpakuto and stood tall, ignoring the searing pain in her back. The students collapsed to their knees, obviously shaken. She flinched as the captain's hands touched her back, providing basic healing kidou to the wound. "You'll need to get this checked out at the 4th division later, but I stopped the bleeding," Aizen said.

"Thank you, taichou," she ground out stiffly. "If you'll excuse me, it seems like that hollow had killed our gate keepers. I will open the gate back to Soul Society." She limped away as swiftly as she could, wanting to get away from Aizen.

 _It's strange that Aizen appeared for a training exercise…and with such aggressive hollows in a deserted area such as this_ , Kuro said.

 _Indeed_ , Naoko agreed. _Those hollows even went for the more experienced Shinigami guarding the gate first as well, instead of taking out the small fry._

 _I've never known a group of hollows to be so organized,_ Kuro said. In Naoko's mind's eye, Kuro's tails twitched uneasily, her silver eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

Naoko narrowed her own amber eyes as she slid her sword through the air and turned it, as if opening a door with a key.

Behind her, she overheard the murmurings of the students. "Amazing! Captains and Lieutenants are really on another level!" Naoko glanced behind her shoulder, taking note of the three 1st year students: two boys and one girl. She would have to keep her eye on them, they would be so impressionable, now that they had captains to look up to.

~present~

Naoko felt Kensei's hands follow the scars down to her hips where they then rested. He pulled the hem of her shirt back down, covering her back. His arms circled her waist and across her chest, holding her securely against his own muscular chest. Naoko's heart pounded, elated to be in his embrace after a century of loneliness. The two sighed contentedly, relishing the feeling of each other's bodies. Naoko leaned her head back as Kensei rested his chin on her hair, breathing in the familiar floral scent.

"I've missed this," she whispered. Kensei turned her abruptly so that her chest was against his, her face tilted to see his own.

"Me too, Naoko," he murmured hoarsely. Without another word, he bent a bit to pick her up by the back of her legs, placing them around his hips and gently pushed her against a wall, supporting her. Naoko placed her hands on Kensei's broad shoulders, lips parted and eyelids lowered shyly. With their faces level, their lips met slowly, a soft kiss placed on each other's mouths. Naoko pulled away and looked into Kensei's eyes with longing and desire.

His own eyes reflected her emotions as he closed the gap between them again, his ardent kisses deep and long. Hands wandered as their tongues played and pushed each other as he pushed her more firmly between his chest and the wall. Kami, she tasted so sweet, her skin soft against his hardened muscles, her soft pants and sighs music to his ears. He experimentally rocked against her, eliciting a delicious gasp as his manhood pressed against her center. Naoko broke the kiss and trailed her lips down his neck. Kensei hissed as she bit and sucked a soft spot, he was sure it would leave a bruise.

Naoko lifted her eyes to his and smirked. "Payback," she whispered. Before Kensei could return the favor and ravish her, the sound of footsteps came down the hallway. The two lovers froze, waiting for the steps to pass.

"Interrupted once again," Kensei muttered, a scowl on his face. "I've stayed too long anyway, I should get back to the others," he continued, letting Naoko back onto the ground. He picked up the forgotten snacks from the floor.

"Or, perhaps I could join you and continue where we left off," Naoko purred, tracing a finger down Kensei's chest.

He chuckled, pulling her hand away. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he growled huskily. He knew he would. "Sorry, but we can't. The others have no idea that you know everything, I can't risk you being attacked by them," he said, feeling slightly guilty as he saw Naoko's pout childishly.

"That's understandable, I guess," Naoko said, pursing her lips.

"I'll see you around, then," Kensei said, capturing Naoko's soft lips one last time before escaping through her window.

She sighed, smiling softly, "The nerve of that man." Naoko turned away from the window and moved to her door. Unlocking it, she stepped out into the hallway, only to jump back in surprise as she saw Urahara leaning against the wall.

"Naoko-chan," he said, smiling innocently. "I didn't know you were the type of girl to have late night trysts."

Naoko's mouth opened and closed silently, unable to form words of protest. A blush covered her face as she quickly retreated back into her room, mumbling an incoherent "good night". Her embarrassment grew as she hid under the covers of her futon, listening to Urahara's laughter outside her door get fainter as he walked away.

"Uwaaahh he heard everything!" she thought, covering her face with her hands. Even in the depths of her mind, Kuro was howling and yipping with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 7, please enjoy! I really appreciate those who favorite/follow the story, it means a lot to me! Thank you!

Remember I don't own Bleach, I just own Naoko.

CH 7

Naoko spent the next day patrolling Karakura Town in a poor attempt to drive her thoughts from the events of the night before. She blushed, embarrassed as memories of Kensei's hands and lips filled her head. "Focus, focus," she thought to herself. The sun was setting, blazing scarlet as it descended over the horizon.

She stopped on a lamppost, her shihakusho billowed slightly forward as she came to an abrupt halt. A young man with spiky red hair stood in front of her, his zanpakuto drawn and resting on his shoulder.

"Sakahone-san," he greeted.

"Renji-san," she replied, nodding her head.

"You and Rukia haven't been reporting in lately, it's as if you've both gone missing," Renji stated, a glare settling on the older woman. Not that Renji had anything against Naoko personally, in fact, he, Momo, and Izuru all looked up to the woman, Aizen-taichou, and Ichimaru-fukutaichou after they had saved them and Hisagi from a hollow. She had also looked out for them when they had first entered the Gotei 13, but more so Renji than the others. She had even convinced him to transfer to the 11th division as a means to help him get stronger.

Naoko scratched the back of her head, laughing, "Ah, right! Reports! I totally forgot about them! Ahahaha…" Her laugh died pathetically.

"Don't joke around, Sakahone-san," Renji said, clearly annoyed. "Where's Rukia?"

"Oh she's around, somewhere," came her answer.

"I don't sense her reiatsu."

"Ah, about that, Renji," Naoko said, nervously. "Don't be mad, ok?"

"What happened to Rukia?!" he yelled, eyes widening.

"She gave her power to a human," Naoko said. "It was a life or death situation, she was able to eliminate all casualties by doing so," she added quickly.

"But that's a taboo!" Renji yelled again.

"Indeed it is," a smooth, masculine voice spoke from behind Naoko.

"Ah, Byakuya-taichou! I didn't expect to see you here…"Naoko spoke, only to be cut off as Senbonzakura was placed at her throat.

"You will explain this situation," Byakuya spoke coldly. Naoko looked into his eyes to see a glimmer of rage flickering. "You made a promise," he spoke, anger seeping into the tone of his voice ever so slightly. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"Rukia is safe," Naoko promised, reaching up to pinch the blade at her throat. Gently, she pushed it down. Byakuya sheathed his zanpakutou slowly.

"You will bring us to her, and we will bring you both back to seireitei" he commanded, emotion leaving his voice once again and his mask of cold indifference covering his face.

"Of course, taichou," Naoko replied coolly. She glanced back at Renji, who now had his arms crossed across his chest. "Follow me, both of you." Naoko leaped back into the air, leading the two men towards Kurosaki Clinic. They were halfway there when they spotted Rukia running down the street. She wore a troubled look on her face. Renji bolted forward ahead of Naoko and landed in front of Rukia. Naoko and Byakuya stood a distance away, hoping that Rukia would come quietly.

As much as Naoko regretted bringing Byakuya and Renji to Rukia's location, she was also glad of it too. She noticed that Rukia's reiatsu was not getting any stronger, hopefully they would get off easy and Unohana-taichou would be able to remedy somehow. She was brought out of her thoughts as Rukia jumped on Reji in an attempt to run off.

"This child," Byakuya muttered in annoyance. He flash-stepped from Naoko's side to appear behind Rukia. The young Shinigami was taken aback at the appearance of her adoptive brother, and then surprised again when Ishida appeared.

Naoko looked on as she watched Renji wipe the floor with the young Quincy. Her concern grew as she witnessed Ichigo approach the scene, challenging Renji to a fight, and then Byakuya. "The foolish boy," she thought to herself. She looked back, seeing Byakuya wounding Ichigo badly. The orange-haired boy, in his defiance, grabbed Byakuya's leg to keep him from leaving.

In a second, Naoko stood in between Byakuya and Ichigo, Kuro Kitsune drawn slightly out of her sheath. "That's enough, taichou," she said. "There's no need to kill him."

"Naoko," Ichigo grunted. "You…"

"Orders are orders, Ichigo," she replied. Rukia kicked Ichigo's hand away from her brother's ankle.

"Don't follow us," Rukia commanded softly, as the four Shinigami left through the Senkaimon.

Naoko sighed, pitying the poor boy laying on the ground. She also felt a pang of regret in her chest for being unable to bid farewell to Kensei before returning to Seireitei.

She was welcomed back into Soul Society by being separated by Rukia and being marched before Yamamoto Genryuusai and the other captains by Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Where are you taking Rukia?" she demanded of the young noble as they walked to the captain's meeting hall.

"We will imprison her in the 6th division's cells until Central 46 has determined what to do with her," he replied. "You should be more concerned about your own consequences, Sakahone."

Naoko sighed heavily. They approached the large, wooden doors, she could feel the heavy, domineering reiatsu of the Captain Commander. She shivered involuntarily as she was presented to the captains.

"Sakahone Naoko," boomed Yamamoto. "You are brought before the captains for neglecting to report to Seiretei of your mission in the human realm, and so have neglected to report to us Kuchiki Rukia's crime. As a third seat, this insubordination is unacceptable."

Naoko steeled herself under the Commander's gaze. "If I may be so bold, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she said, squaring her shoulders. "I apologize for forgetting to report all of my activities in the human realm, yet I must protest. I have performed my actions as a Shinigami within all of its requirements, as did Kuchiki-san." Yamamoto leaned forward on his cane, his eyes narrowing.

"Her actions, although frowned upon," Naoko continued "had completely eliminated any casualties."

"The human still has her powers, though," captain Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Yes, taichou, the human does," Naoko said, acknowledging the white-haired captain. "He seems to have a great amount of spiritual power himself, which was jump started by Kuchiki-san's. We monitored him daily to ensure he could control his power, or else the area would be flooded with hollows."

"Yet the area was flooded with hollows yesterday," captain Kurotsuchi added. "Our scans of the area showed a Menos Grande had even appeared."

"An oversight," Naoko replied quickly. "There were an unusual amounts of hollows that day, and the human's reiatsu contributed to the Menos' arrival. I eliminated the Menos Grande myself." She would not reveal the Quincy's involvement, no matter what anyone said. She breathed a quick sigh of relief when she saw that the Captain Commander seemed to buy into the excuse.

"Are we expected to believe you and Kuchiki Rukia, with her negligible spiritual levels, took out all those hollows? You must have had help." Kurotsuchi retorted. "We found Kuchiki with a gigai that hid her spiritual energy," he continued. "The research department has not yet released that technology. Where did you obtain them?"

Urahara Kisuke found us when Kuchiki gave her powers to the human," she said. Technically, _he_ found _her_ , but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt. "He provided us with gigais to make ourselves less obvious targets by the hollows and assisted us with the hollow influx."

She turned back towards Yamamoto, staring him in the eye. "Through all of these events, I have not once, deviated from my duties as a Shinigami. There have been no losses due to hollows. My only crime was hoping Kuchiki-san would recover her powers quickly. I accept any consequences as the senior member of the mission, but I beg Yamamoto-soutaichou and Central 46 show leniency for Kuchiki Rukia's actions."

"I beg leniency for my third-seat as well," a voice called out. Naoko's spine stiffened. She turned her head to her current captain, Tousen Kaname. The blind man's face was turned towards hers as he continued, "Sakahone is, without a doubt, one of the most loyal soldiers to Seireitei. I hear no deceit in her words, I am positive all her actions were well meaning."

A long, silent pause filled the room, tension building so thick a knife could slice through it. "Hmm, so be it," Yamamoto finally grumbled. "Sakahone, your punishment then will be to be confined to missions within Seireitei. You will be banned from doing missions in the human realm until further notice. As for Kuchiki Rukia, Central 46 will decide her fate."

Naoko released a breath she did not know she was holding. She dropped to her knees and bowed to the Captain Commander. "I thank Yamamoto-soutaichou and Tousen-taichou for their forgiveness," she murmured.

The grizzled old man nodded, "Return to your barracks now, Sakahone. You are dismissed."

Naoko rose, her head kept low as she turned and quickly retreated from the room. Outside, she breathed deeply as her knees buckled beneath her. A pair of strong arms, caught her swiftly and steadied her on her feet.

"How was it, Naoko-san?" a masculine voice asked her.

"I got off easy, Shuuhei-kun," she replied, looking up at the young man. "I'm just relegated to missions within Seireitei now." Her hands rested against his lean arms, she smiled as she saw his face turn from worry to relief, a kind, lopsided, grin decorating his face.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied. Naoko's heart warmed at his concern, remembering that at some point in the past, she hated the mere sight of his face. Now she had grown to like the boy, his seemingly rough exterior poorly hiding a kind heart.

~flashback~

"Tousen-taichou, do you really believe I am ready to be a seated officer?" Hisagi Shuuhei said nervously, following his mentor through the 9th division's barracks.

"You are ready," the blind captain replied. "You will be fighting Sakahone, she will determine your rank."

"Sakahone?" the young man asked.

"Our 3rd seat," Tousen explained. "She's very friendly to everyone, you'll like her."

The two men approached the training hall, the sun beating down on them. The shade of the hall provided no respite from the summer heat. In the middle of the training hall stood Naoko, her back to the entrance. Her kosode and shitagi were undone and hanging down from her obi, chest wrappings visible to all. Hisagi's eyes were drawn to the three scars visible from under the bindings, identical to his own. His breath hitched as she turned, confirming his suspicion that this was the Shinigami that had saved him only a few years ago.

"Sakahone-san," Tousen called out to her. "This is Hisagi, he will be testing for a seated position."

"Of course, taichou," she said. Her eyes scanned her examinee, a small grin on her face. When her eyes settled on his face, however, the smile was replaced by fury.

"Ah," Hisagi said. "I am in your care, Sakahone-san", bowing politely. He froze as cold steel pressed against his tattooed cheek.

"How dare you wear this number," she growled softly.

"Huh?" Hisagi looked up confused. Before he could explain himself, Naoko spun away. "Shall I begin, taichou?" she called briskly.

A swift, silent nod from Kaname was all she needed.

 _How dare this boy tattoo Kensei's number, on his face no less?_ She raged silently.

 _Don't you think you're overreacting?_ Kuro asked.

 _Not at all_ , Naoko replied. _Let's see what this kid can do._

An approving purr resonated through Naoko's head, her zanpakutou spirit feeding off her need for battle.

Naoko stood across from Hisagi, both their swords readied in front of them, pointing to each other. Hisagi made the first move, charging at Naoko in an attempt to slash at her. She easily dodged, parrying his sword and pushing it to the side to move in for a strike.

"Bakudo #8, Seki," Hisagi chanted, moving his arm to shield himself from the blade, blue energy forming around it. As Naoko's sword struck, it bounced off the reiatsu.

Retreating, she pointed her palm to him. "Hado #31, Shakkaho!" she yelled, a red burst shooting from her hand. Hisagi dodged, the attack singeing the hem of his shihakusho and destroying the wall behind him.

"Tsk," Naoko clicked her tongue. She would have to fix that later. She put her sword up again and charged once more at the young man.

Hisagi blocked and parried, the 3rd seat slowly backing him into a wall.

"You won't become a seated officer just by defending yourself," Naoko said, continuing her assault.

"I won't attack a woman!" Hisagi replied. He grunted under the force of her slashes.

"This _woman_ would have already killed you in a real battle," Naoko hissed, insulted. "Bakudo #1, sai!"

Hisagi's arms and legs became immobilized as he fell to the ground. He gritted his teeth, writhing against the invisible bindings.

"Tell me, why do you have the number '69' on your face?" Naoko asked, pointing the tip of her sword at his nose, amber eyes narrowing.

"It's to remember the captain that saved me from a hollow when I was a child," he grunted, still attempting to break free of the spell. "I'll become a Shinigami that he can be proud of!"

Naoko snorted. "Then you've already failed, go back to the Academy," she sneered, turning away from him. "The man you've been trying to impress is long gone."

Hisagi looked up at her, stunned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Muguruma Kensei is no longer a part of the Gotei 13," Naoko clarified, resting her sword on her shoulder. She was sorely disappointed in this recruit, she had heard that he was an accomplished student.

An idea popped into her head. "Land a hit on me, and I'll tell you about him," she continued, undoing the binding spell. "I won't make it easy for you, though … Kakushi azamuku, Kuro Kitsune!"

Hisagi stood as well, calling out his zanpakutou, "Kare, Kazeshini!" Naoko could see a determined glint in his eyes now.

"Interesting," she smirked.

 _Best be careful of that blade,_ Kuro warned. _It'll be hard to get close to him with those chains._

 _Mm,_ Naoko agreed.

Hisagi spun his blades, deadly windmills ready to be thrown at her. Naoko charged in quickly, dodging one of Kazeshini's swords. Hisagi swiftly changed position, letting Kazeshini's chain circle and entrap her. Naoko allowed it to close in until the last minute, using shunpo to dash behind Hisagi and slapped his shoulder with the dull edge of Kuro Kitsune.

He pulled the chain, returning the swords to his hands. Once again, he attacked, swinging and throwing his swords to strike Naoko, only to be struck again and again with the blunted end of her blade.

Naoko was having trouble, herself. Despite slowing down his reflexes, the unpredictable manner of attacks was tiring her. She stopped for a split second to get her bearings, only to be forced back by one of Kazeshini's spinning blades. Naoko stepped backwards, and was swiftly bound with a carefully placed trap in Kazeshini's chain. Its rod rested on her shoulder, both shinigamis panting with exertion.

"Taichou," Naoko said. "It looks like we finally have a lieutenant." She felt the chains loosen as both of them returned their zanpakutous to their sealed state

"Very good," Tousen replied, stepping in. "Congratulations, Shuuhei."

"Thank you, taichou," Hisagi replied. He turned to look at Naoko suspiciously. He knew she had held back during the fight, and that she was hiding her true potential. Questions spun through his head as she left the training hall, watching her braid sway and twitch with every step.

"Shuuhei," Tousen said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You and Sakahone will be leading missions in a few weeks, be prepared."

"Yes sir, I will."

"HISAGI-FUKUTAICHOU!" Naoko yelled, grabbing the collar of his shihakusho. The hollows were swarming from the tree line of the forest, surrounding the small group from the 9th division. A few members were wounded, attempting to fall back while defending themselves with kidou or their swords. Others were trying to keep the hollows at bay, slashing away at the incoming horde.

Hisagi had frozen, somehow petrified with fear. A vigorous shake from the 3rd seat brought him out of his reverie. Seeing the light return to his eyes, Naoko left him to assist her teammates. "Fall back!" she commanded. "Take the wounded away from here!"

Turning back to the remaining hollows, she growled to Hisagi, "Don't disappoint me now, fukutaichou."

"Kitsunebi!" Naoko cried, slashing blue fire at the hollows. As the flames consumed her prey, she noticed Hisagi finally destroy a few weaker hollows himself. From the corner of her eye, she saw a hollow that had escaped her previous attack inch closer towards her. Before it could close its jaws around her, Naoko thrust her sword into its mouth and up through the mask, deafening screams filling her ears as the creature dissipated into the air.

The group returned to the barracks, beaten and bruised, but surprisingly no casualties. Hisagi dismissed the members, and as they separated to their respective destinations, Naoko turned and stopped him.

"What happened earlier?" she demanded furiously. "You nearly killed half the team!"

"I…I don't know," Hisagi stammered. "My eye…it just blurs when I hold my sword and I feel afraid."

"Can you see out of it? Where did you get that wound anyway?" Naoko asked impatiently.

"A training exercise," Hisagi said. "You saved me, you have three scars like mine on your back."

Naoko's eyes widened in shock. "You…were that kid?"

"You saved me like Muguruma-taichou did when I was a child," he continued.

Naoko sighed, feeling horrible for treating him so coldly now. She walked slowly towards the barracks, Hisagi following her closely. "Muguruma Kensei was a loud, crass, man," she said. "But a reliable, straight forward sort of person."

Hisagi nodded, waiting for more. Naoko continued, "He, along with other captains and lieutenants, disappeared one night during a mission. No one knows where he went."

She stopped outside her room. "You should see someone about that eye of yours," she said. "I'll see you around, Shuuhei-san." With that, she entered her room and shut the door.

Hisagi, taken aback by the lack of formality, stood for a second to register what had just happened. He turned and left, in search of Captain Tousen to make his report and seek counsel from the blind man.

Thanks for reading! Rate/review, constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**wooooooowww sooo I didn't realize that I had disabled private messaging... soooo yeaaah sorry about that. Anyway, I'm really impressed with how many people actually read this story! Thank you!**

 **I don't own Bleach, but I own a bottle of bleach.**

 **lol**

 **enjoy**

Ch 8

~present~

Naoko sat in the forest, eyes closed in concentration. She opened her mind's eye to an open field, tall grass brushing her clothes in the wind. In the middle of the field sat a black fox, silver markings curling around its eyes and head, at the tips of its 8 tails, and bright silver eyes twinkling at her mistress.

The wind blew strongly, the clouds dark gray as they covered the blue sky. The fox looked up and sighed. "Why must you be so upset? My fur doesn't look as beautiful in this dreariness."

Naoko looked back at the fox. "Rukia is to be punished, you know," she said. "She is going to be executed at Sokyoku Hill."

"That's a bit over the top," the fox sniffed. "But I suppose that is the decision of Central 46."

"Kuro," Naoko murmured. "She did what she had to do. She saved lives that night with her actions."

Kurokitsune slapped Naoko over the head with her tails. "Foolish child, Kuchiki Rukia broke _laws_ to keep the balance between humans and spirits. And don't give me that 'I should have been there' speech, it's insulting to Kuchiki."

"But…," Naoko countered, only to be cut off with another slap on the head.

"You treat her like a child, but she knew she would be held responsible for her actions," Kurokitsune scolded. "Now, shall we train?"

Naoko sighed again, "Yes, we shall."

"Very good," Kurokitsune cackled, teeth bared in a smile, "I have some very interesting things in store for you!"

Naoko retreated from her inner world, opening her eyes to see the Kurokitsune sitting in front of her, tails twitching expectantly. "Prepare yourself!" she growled, lunging at Naoko while shifting into a woman's shape. Kurokitsune's nails turned to claws as they aimed for Naoko's chest. Raising her hand, she caught the wrist, but was struck in the head by the claws on other hand.

Suddenly, Naoko started seeing swords and other weapons scattered on the ground. She swiftly bent to pick one up, dirt clinging to its handle. Kurokitsune charged again, claws ready to strike again. Naoko swung the blade to slice through her zanpakutou spirit, surprised to see it phase through her.

"You fell for it again!" Kurokitsune giggled. "You are so gullible Nao!"

"Once more!" Naoko demanded.

Kurokitsune chuckled again, her silver eyes piercing through Naoko's own amber. "Very well," she said. In a moment, the fox used shunpo to get behind her, claws outstretched. Naoko turned, and deflected the claws with her hands. As long as Kurokitsune's claws didn't touch her, she would be safe from the illusions.

"You can run, but how can you release your full potential when you are still fooled by me?" Kurokitsune taunted. She whirled, bringing up dirt and leaves, blinding Naoko for a moment, the debris swirling around her head.

"Naoko!" she heard a male voice call out.

"Shuuhei-san?" Naoko asked, turning her head quickly. Instantly, she felt sharp claws prick her neck. Naoko's hand shot out and grabbed Kurokitsune by the throat. "Nice try, Kuro," she said, smirking.

Kurokitsune shrugged her shoulders, as if defeated. Naoko then felt a bit dizzy, and closed her eyes to recenter herself. When she opened them, she was in the captain's office of the 9th division.

"It's funny watching you talk in your sleep," a familiar voice chuckled.

"Kensei?" Naoko murmured. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily, noticing she was on the couch, her head in Kensei's lap. She sat up quickly, nearly butting heads with him.

"You fell asleep while sorting papers," Kensei explained, motioning to the pile in front of her. His mouth was set in a small grin, eyes warm with an amused look. His arms were resting on the back of the couch, relaxed.

"I should punish you for falling asleep on the job," he said, voice growing husky. His hand moved to caress the back of her neck, the other drawing her closer by the waist. Naoko's eyelids lowered as their faces moved closer to kiss. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth, his rough hands holding her firmly, yet gently at the same time, the softness of his haori as she gripped it with her fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Naoko noticed the room shimmered and wavered. She pushed away from Kensei quickly, hands out in front of her. "What's wrong, Naoko?" Kensei asked, confused. He ran his fingers through his short white hair.

"Nice try, again, Kuro," she said dejectedly. The room disappeared along with 'Kensei', leaving Naoko back in the forest with Kurokitsune.

"Very good, Naoko," she said, reverting back to her fox form. She walked to Naoko and nuzzled her fondly. "I'm sorry I showed you something like that, but you did very well in seeing through the illusion."

"It's ok, I guess," Naoko sighed sadly. "The happiest illusions are the hardest." She stroked the spirit's fur while tracing the silver markings.

"Release me now, then," Kurokitsune commanded. "Your training isn't complete."

Naoko nodded drew Kurokitsune from its sheath and held it in front of her. "Kakushi azamuku, Kurokitsune!" she called. The blade turned black, the hilt silver with now 9 tassels hanging off the cross guard. Naoko took a deep breath, drawing her strength. "BANKAI! Tsuki no Kurokitsune!" Power flowed through her as she transformed, reiatsu flaring and blowing debris away from her.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're finally able to reach bankai," a voice called from the trees. Naoko turned to see her training partner, Madarame Ikkaku, walk out of the tree line. They had been training together in secret for a number of years, both unwilling to reveal their true potential to the Gotei 13 for reasons they did not care to share with each other.

"How does it look, Ikkaku?" Naoko asked, looking around for a nearby stream or lake to look at her reflection.

"You look like a proper demon," the bald man replied, appraising the woman in front of him.

Naoko was covered in an enormous black fox pelt, its head resting on top of her own head, an angry snarl fixed onto its face. The fur appeared to merge with her shihakusho, as it moved with her without slipping. The front paws were secured to her sleeves and the hind paws to the back of her clothing. Nine tails swung behind her as she now grasped a pair of black kodachi in her hands. The most striking thing though, was that Naoko's signature amber eyes were now a cold silver.

"Wanna to test it out?" she asked, twirling the twin swords in her hands. An excited gleam glinted in her eyes as she stared Ikkaku down.

"Gladly," he smirked. "Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Reiatsu burst around Ikkaku as his zanpakutou turned into a massive halberd and spade.

Naoko whistled, impressed by the overwhelming size of the bankai. Ikkaku had only promised to show her his bankai once she had managed to release her own. "Let's begin," Ikkaku said, sinking into his stance.

"Let's," Naoko smirked, raising her kodachi.

The two charged at each other, weapons clashing and sparking. To a normal person, they were nothing but flashes of clothes and metal in the forest. Naoko swung her sword down, catching Ikkaku slightly above his eye.

He cringed, remembering the feeling of being on the business end of Kurokitsune's blade, but felt nothing but a trickle of blood run down the side of his face. "Ha! I don't feel a thing, Naoko!" he exclaimed. "Huh?"

In front of him was not Naoko, but rather Captain Zaraki, a wild grin on his face with his sword resting on his shoulder. "Taichou, what are you doing here?" Ikkaku exclaimed as Zaraki attacked recklessly and relentlessly.

"You never said you had a bankai!" Zaraki roared delightedly, maniacal laughter ringing in Ikkaku's ears.

Ikkaku grunted as he deflected his captain's sword, his vision tunneling as he focused on his opponent. Suddenly, the image of Zaraki flickered, momentarily revealing Naoko as the perpetrator. He grinned and sent his halberd flying at the image of his captain.

"Whoa!" Naoko's voice yelled, and the illusion broke. The two landed opposite of each other, Naoko panting hard. Ikkaku, on the other hand, was just sweating slightly. He could see that one eye had turned amber, while the other eye was starting to lose its silver coloring, meaning that the bankai was taking a toll on her.

"Ya almost got me there, lady," Ikkaku laughed, returning his bankai to its sealed state.

"I can keep going!" Naoko retorted stubbornly. Before she continue, her kodachi returned to their normal sealed state as well and the pelt disappeared, as if dissolving into the air.

"Don't fool yourself, Naoko," Ikkaku replied. "Even your zanpakuto knows when to stop."

"Fine," she muttered. "Same time, next week, baldy! I'll get you for sure!"

"I'm not bald! I shave my head!"

This time it was Naoko's turn to laugh as she exited the forest, returning to Seireitei with the 3rd seat of the 11th division, but not before stopping for a hearty lunch in Rukongai, as was their tradition.

A few weeks had passed and Naoko was steadily improving her bankai with Ikkaku's help. She could maintain it for longer periods of time, managing her reiatsu by making small, distracting illusions, instead of creating complex ones.

The date of Rukia's execution loomed closer as tension in the air thickened. Naoko noticed a palpable unease between the captains and lieutenants, wondering what was going on. Observing her own captain, he seemed blissfully unaware of the tension, and given his blindness, wouldn't see the looks the captains were giving each other anyway.

Naoko pulled out the cellphone that Urahara gave her, typing out a quick message: _unrest rising between captains, execution still on schedule._ She found that "texting" as Urahara called it, was much more discreet than calling him. Granted it took her a week to figure out the buttons, but she had managed.

She suddenly heard a loud shriek and explosions some distance away. Flipping the cellphone closed, she used shunpo to sprint towards the sound. She leapt onto a tall wall, stopping short and gaping at the scene before her. Upon a tower was simply a sword stuck in its wall, yet she saw Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru fighting. Tears were in Hinamori's eyes as she yelled strange accusations at Captain Ichimaru Gin.

"Aizen?" Naoko thought. "Why is she screaming Aizen's name so much?" She looked at Ichimaru's thin face, still smiling that eerie smile.

The scene was swiftly de-escalated by Captain Hitsugaya, ordering the other lieutenants to detain Kira and Hinamori. Naoko dropped below the wall, hanging off the edge, hoping she wasn't noticed. She listened carefully, hearing the scuff of the sandals against the pavement get softer. Certain that they had left, she pulled herself back onto the wall. Below, Ichimaru Gin was still standing, looking up at the sword in the tower.

"Looks like we have a little spy," Ichimaru said, turning his head towards Naoko.

"I like to call it 'investigating'," Naoko replied, sitting on the slanted tiles of the wall. "What was all the noise about, _taichou_?"

The silver haired man shrugged, his smile fixed on his face. "Beats me, _obaa-chan_."

Naoko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I suppose something has happened to Aizen-taichou," she said. "You must be _so_ concerned, considering you were his subordinate for so long."

She noted a miniscule twitch in Ichimaru's eyebrows. "I suppose we'll find out eventually," she concluded, rising and dusting off her hakama. "See you around, _brat_."

"Likewise," Ichimaru laughed, entering the building for the captain and lieutenant meeting.

Naoko stood and left, returning to the 9th division's barracks. Feeling a light vibration, she pulled out her cellphone, the message read: _Ichigo and friends have entered Seireitei! Please look out for them! ^w^_

"Idiot," she muttered. "Of course they're here, we got the message the minute they arrived." She remembered how the dome around Seireitei shattered as the humans attempted to enter and how all the Shinigami were instructed to stop the ryoka by all means necessary.

"Naoko-san!" she heared a voice behind her. Naoko quickly stuffed the cellphone back into her shihakusho and turned around.

"What is it, Shuuhei-san?" she asked innocently. "Is it the ryoka problem?"

Shuuhei's face was grim, "Aizen-taichou has passed away. His body was found pinned to a tower with his own sword. "

Naoko's eyes suspiciously, "do we know who is responsible?" She had been at the scene, there was no body or blood. What was Shuuhei talking about?

"No not yet," Shuuhei shook his head. "It could be the ryoka, or someone within the Gotei 13."

"I'll organize the men, then," she replied.

"Please do, Naoko-san." He left swiftly in search of the intruders.

Naoko swiftly pulled out her cellphone, typing a quick message: _Aizen on the move._ Pressing the 'send' button, she secured the phone in her shihakusho and rallied the Shinigami of the 9th division, sending them into the opposite direction of where she sensed Ichigo and his companions. After making sure no one was left, she burst off into the direction of the 11th division.

As she approached the barracks, she was stopped by the lower ranking members of the 11th division. "Hey there! Who do you think you are? Ya ain't a member of the 11th!" someone yelled out at her. Naoko sighed. She really didn't have time for this petty power show that the Shinigami of the 11th division loved to put on.

"3rd seat of the 9th division, Sakahone," she snarled. "Where's your captain?"

"What makes ya think ya can see Zaraki-taichou?" the man sneered.

"Nao-chan!" a small bubbly voice squealed.

Naoko smirked at the man, "She can." Pointing her chin at the small, pink-haired lieutenant of the 11th division.

"Nao-chan have you come to play? We found a new friend!" Yachiru babbled as she led Naoko in by her sleeve. As she crossed the threshold, she shot the man another triumphant smirk, leaving him sputtering in his spot.

Yachiru pulled Naoko to the interrogation room, where she heard snippets of conversations. "Is Kurosaki alive or not?" Ikkaku's voice could be heard from inside.

"I'm not sure," a female voice replied.

"He's alive, I can feel it!" Zaraki's voice boomed. "I'll help you, _ojou-chan_ , so I can fight him again!"

Naoko entered the room, slamming the door open. "I'll help too," she said. She turned to the buxom red-head in the room, bowing slightly. "You must be Inoue Orihime, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Urahara gave me your profiles before you arrived so I would recognize you all."

"Ah, uh, likewise," Orihime replied, bowing back.

"You knew they would come?" Yumichika asked, surprised.

"I know a lot of things," Naoko retorted shortly. "We need to regroup the other ryoka, shall we leave?"

"Aah, let's go," Zaraki said, placing Orihime on his back. Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Naoko following behind. "Lead the way, girl!"

After running into plenty of dead-ends, the group finally made it to the 4th division's holding cells, where Zaraki busted through the wall and freed the other ryoka.

"Let's hurry, Ishida, Chad, uh, and you…" Naoko said, pausing at a man covered in bandages.

"That's Shiba Ganju," Orihime piped from Zaraki's shoulder. "He helped us get into Seireitei."

"Is that so?" Naoko said. "Anyway, let's move before we get caught." She sprinted off towards Sokyoku Hill with the others following her.

"Orihime," Chad asked as they ran. "How does she know us?"

"Naoko-san said she'd been working with Urahara-san since the beginning," Orihime said. They turned at a corner and came to a screeching halt.

Atop the tall walls stood captains Kaname Tousen and Komamura Sajin, with their lieutenants Hisagi Shuuhei and Iba Tetsuzaemon. "N-Naoko?!" Shuuhei stuttered, spotting the woman with the ryoka. "You're with them? What's going on?!"

"Ah, I got found out," Naoko said, stepping back slightly. She felt guilty as her lieutenant's face contorted with anger and disbelief.

"Ahahah here to stop us?!" Zaraki taunted. "All four of you come at me! You'll be a great warm-up!"

"Let's get out of here," Naoko whispered to the four ryoka, pushing them behind her. "We still need to get to Rukia."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped forward. "We can't have our captain have all the fun, can we?" Ikkaku said laughing.

"Indeed," Yumichika agreed. "Let's play."

Naoko silently thanked the 11th division for their desire for battle as she escaped with the rest. She would have hated to knock Shuuhei out, after this was over, she would explain everything to him properly.

An explosion sounded in a distance, breaking Naoko from her thoughts. "Is it starting?" Yachiru asked.

"It is," Naoko confirmed. "We should get there quickly."

"Ok! We'll take care of the strong guys, you all take care of the small fry!" Yachiru instructed the ryoka.

The two female Shinigamis dashed off with flash step, leaving a trail of dust behind, blowing past anyone who stood in their way.

Naoko and Yachiru closed in on the execution site, a relieved sigh shared between them as they saw Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia, all thankfully alive, but very weak. Suddenly, Isane Kotetsu's voice resounded through her head, explaining Aizen's treachery.

"So they finally found out, huh?" Naoko muttered under her breath. She looked up at the broken execution post from below the hill. She could feel the reiatsu of different captains fighting the traitors.

"Yachiru, wait for the others to come," Naoko ordered as she leapt to the top of the hill.

"Yep!" the pink haired girl confirmed, and found her way into a tree.

Naoko reached the plateau of the hill, eyes widening as she saw Tousen and Ichimaru with Aizen, his blade raised strike down Kuchiki Byakuya. She started to move to intercept the blow, but saw that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had beat her to him.

"You're surrounded," Yoruichi said. "Give up."

In a moment, she was at Tousen's side with Hisagi, their swords at his throat.

"Yo, Shuuhei," Naoko greeted her lieutenant casually. "As for you, _taichou_ ," she purred, stressing his title. "I've waited so long for you to reveal yourself."

"Oh? For how long?" Tousen asked.

" _Since you were at your mother's teat_ ," Naoko hissed, using Hirako Shinji's phrase.

"Hmph," Tousen smirked. Naoko's eyes widened as she saw a yellow beam of light descending. She and Hisagi jumped out of the way in time before it hit them. The sky cracked as Menso Grande flooded the opening.

"Don't touch that light!" Yamamoto Genryuusai ordered. "That is the Negación, a beam only used to save comrades."

The ground rumbled as the three traitors were lifted into the air. "Tousen!" Komamura bellowed, trying to convince his old friend to return.

As the sky closed, Naoko stabbed the ground in frustration and screamed, "GRRYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She was so close to slitting that man's throat, and yet, he escaped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update! School has been crazy, so updates will be slower. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

Ch 9

The days following "the betrayal" were hectic. The 4th division was crowded with Shinigami from every division, some making more trouble than others. Administration of the 9th, 5th, and 3rd divisions fell to its lieutenants, but none of them had adjusted well.

Hisagi sat at his old captain's desk, head in his hands as he tried to fill out reports of damages, injuries, and other related items. He sighed, hurt and betrayed by his mentor, feeling lost in this newfound position. How could Tousen do this? Why did he betray Seireitei? Didn't he always preach about maintaining peace and not having to shed blood?

A knock at the door resounded through the room. Hisagi looked up, "Enter," he called out.

Naoko poked her head in, a concerned look on her face. She looked around the office, the paperwork piling up in a way that reminded her of when she had first entered the 9th.

"I can help you with this, you know," she said. "You can't shut yourself in here." She moved to a slightly smaller pile and sifted through it.

"You wouldn't know what is what," Hisagi sighed. He appreciated the offer though.

"You filled this out incorrectly," Naoko stated, placing a sheet in front of him. "You mixed up the needed repairs and damages." Hisagi looked at the paper, confirming his mistake. Naoko continued, "It also needs to be sent to soutaichou now, since Central 46 is pretty much dead." She pointed to the intended recipient line.

Hisagi shifted his gaze up to Naoko, blinking in confusion.

She smiled softly, "I used to do the paperwork with Muguruma-taichou; our lieutenant was a bit…unreliable."

Picking up an ink well and brush, she gathered some empty forms and started writing. "If we split the work, we'll be able to distribute these to the appropriate divisions by mid-afternoon."

"Ah, thanks, Naoko-san," Hisagi finally replied. He picked up another form and filled it out.

"Don't mention it, Shuuhei-san."

As Naoko had predicted, they had finished their paperwork and delivered it to the necessary destinations by the afternoon. She and Hisagi were now slowly walking back to the 9th division as Orihime and Ichigo flew by them.

"Wonder where they're headed," Hisagi mentioned, his head turning in their direction.

"Who knows?" Naoko replied, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ooh! Shuuhei! Naoko! Come drink with us!" Rangiku's voice floated over to them. "We've got tea too!"

"I'd like some tea," Hisagi said, walking towards the window. Naoko's nose wrinkled at the strong smell of sake wafting out as she followed him. "Ah! Kira! Why are you in your underwear!?" Hisagi exclaimed. "Matsumoto! Get me the tea!"

Naoko sighed as she and Hisagi jumped through the window to resuscitate Kira, who was now foaming at the mouth. Luckily they had managed to make him vomit whatever alcohol was left in his stomach, and Naoko was left to pump him full of water and tea to sober him up.

"A drink?" Rangiku asked, holding out the sake bottle. Her face was flushed, eyes heavily lidded.

"Thanks, Ran," Naoko said. Sipping from the cup, she looked at Shuuhei gripping his own cup of tea in his hands, a grim look on his face. She turned to Kira, who was now peacefully sleeping on the floor.

"How did you manage it, Naoko-san?" Hisagi asked, still gazing into his cup. "The betrayal? You looked like you knew about it."

"It was hell for me, Shuuhei," Naoko said, swirling the sake in her cup. "I wanted to run my sword through Tousen nearly every day, to tell soutaichou and everyone about what had really happened."

"Why didn't you, then?" he asked, his tone hard and accusing.

"No one would've believed me," she replied. "Would you believe a 7th seat over a lieutenant? They would've thrown me into the Maggot's Nest facility for sedition." She looked at him square in the eye. She continued, "I was ordered by Urahara Kisuke to monitor their movements, to wait for a time where they would slip up and reveal themselves." She laughed bitterly as the sake took its effect on her. "But I fell for their ploy just like everyone else here, played right into Aizen's hands."

She took another sip of her sake, gazing at Kira and Rangiku as they both passed out, sad frowns on their unconscious faces. She could only imagine the betrayal they had felt, especially the voluptuous red-headed Shinigami. If Naoko remembered correctly from what Rangiku had told her, she and Ichimaru had been close friends.

From his position on the couch, Hisagi sighed heavily, shoulders slouching and his back hunched. Naoko turned her head towards the sound, sympathy washing over her for the young man. She saw his lips press together tightly as his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes narrowing slightly to hide the tears that threatened to come.

She moved over to the couch and sat next to him. Without a word, she took his tea away and put their drinks aside. "Come here," she murmured, pulling his shoulder down so that his head lay in her lap.

"Naoko-san, what are you doing!?" he exclaimed, trying to get back up.

"Shut up and stay there," she commanded, holding his head down. "I know that look on your face, goodness if I didn't know any better, you must've been a crybaby when you were young."

She stroked his hair gently, "There's no one watching, so just let it out now." Hisagi buried his face into her lap as he yelled and cried out his frustrations and sadness. His arms wrapped around her waist almost painfully, hands gripping the fabric of her shihakusho tightly. Naoko simply sat and continued to stroke the black, spiky hair of her lieutenant.

It wasn't long before the muffled shouts and curses stopped, and Hisagi lifted his face from Naoko's lap. "Sorry about that," he said, his voice hoarse. He grabbed his cup of tea, which had gone slightly cold, and downed it. "We should get back to the division, it's getting a late."

"Yes, sir," Naoko said, seeing his change in demeanor shift to his normal authoritative self. "What do we do with them?" she asked, motioning to the two drunks lying on the floor.

"Cover them up and leave the tea close by I guess," Hisagi said, shrugging. "They can handle themselves."

Naoko chuckled as she covered the two up with a blankets, pouring tea into cups and placing them within arm's reach.

~few weeks later, Karakura town~

Kensei lifted up some bags of cement at the construction site he worked at. Someone had to make money to get food, and Shinji was planning on doing some stupid shit at the human school, probably looking for that Ichigo kid. He couldn't depend on the girls getting jobs either, Hiyori and Mashiro would never get hired for obvious reasons, and Lisa was always reading porno magazines. As for Love, Rose, and Hachigen, he didn't really know what they were up to now.

"Oi, Kensei!" a middle aged worker called out. "Let's go buy some lunch! I know a good spot!"

"What, your wife didn't make you anything?" Kensei shot back good naturedly. "You must've done something wrong, Hideki."

The small group of men laughed as they all clocked out for lunch.

The place Hideki found was a small café that had a decent lunch menu. Kensei browsed it, calculating how much he could afford to eat, but then again, it's not like he needed a lot. The other men sat at the table, joking and gossiping about family life when a female voice floated over them.

"Hideki-san! I didn't expect to see you here again so soon! Are you in trouble with your wife again?

"Hahaha, you know me too well, ojou-chan!" Hideki joked, a hearty laugh bursting forth.

She giggled, "Well, what could I get you all to drink first?"

"Coffee."

"Tea."

"Water."

"Water here too."

"And you, sir?" the voice asked.

"Oi, Kensei, what do you want to drink?" one of the other men, Tohru, asked while nudging him with an elbow.

"Oh, sorry," Kensei said, looking up to see the waitress. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Naoko standing there with an inquisitive look in her eye, head tilted to the side slightly. He saw a shadow of a smirk on her lips, cleverly hidden as a smile. She was wearing a uniform, a white button down shirt tucked into straight black skirt that stopped above her knee. Her hair was pulled into its usual braid down, which had settled over her shoulder.

"Sir?" Naoko repeated, her pencil poised above the notepad.

"Uh, tea, please," Kensei mumbled, never breaking his gaze.

"Coming right up!" she chirped, turning on her heel and walking away. Kensei couldn't help but notice the low black heels that she wore accentuated her slim and shapely legs.

"Wahaha!" Hideki laughed again. "She's a cute one, isn't she, Kensei?"

"You've got a wife already, Hideki-san," Kensei grumbled, stealing a look at Naoko's form as she bustled around the café. The modern clothes had revealed the curves of her body underneath, he noticed. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had noticed. He spied a number of young men eyeing _his_ woman. _"Hold on, who said she was yours?"_ Kensei's Hollow cut in. _"It's been 100 years for fuck's sakes, a sweet body like that would've left you long ago!"_ Kensei narrowed his eyes, if it was true, did Naoko have any lovers after him? His blood boiled at the idea, his Hollow feeding greedily off his anger.

"Here we are!" Naoko's voice brought him out of his jealous thoughts. She placed the drinks in front of them, taking their lunch orders simultaneously. Just as she was about to turn around fully to place the order, an alarm rang loudly, then a voice spoke "Hollow approaching location, 100 meters and closing."

Naoko's face was unfazed at the announcement as she discreetly popped a soul candy into her mouth. The gigai continued to move and do its job as Naoko, now in her shihakusho, leapt onto the table and slipped through the wall. Just as the voice had said, Kensei saw a low level hollow approach the building. Naoko stood in front of it, her pitch black sword drawn. He could hear the screech of the beast as it charged at her. In a second, he saw her leap to the side and above the hollow, leaving a blurry afterimage for the monster to attack. Before it could realize its mistake, the black blade pierced the top of its mask, disintegrating it immediately.

Naoko sighed as she swiftly killed the hollow. "Too easy," she muttered, wiping off the blood from Kurokitsune's blade. The fox always complained of getting dirty whenever Naoko fought. She returned to her gigai, which was still dutifully taking orders and wiping down tables.

Looking at her watch, she saw it was time for her break. "Manager, I'm going on break now!" she called out, going to the door.

"Alright!" her manager replied.

Naoko exited the building to where she had just killed the hollow. Turning the corner, she slipped into the alleyway and pulled out her phone. Leaning against the brick wall, she giggled as she saw pictures Rangiku took of Hitsugaya napping at his desk. As she typed a quick reply to Rangiku, a large shadow loomed over her.

"Dear customer, I am on a break right now," she said, not looking up.

Two hands were placed on either side of her head, resting the person's weight above her. She smirked, still ignoring the figure in front of her, sensing the annoyance of the person. Naoko yelped as her phone was abruptly shut, lightly pinching the skin of her hand. Her angry curse was muffled as Kensei grabbed her and kissed her roughly, pulling her waist close to his body. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, tasting and asserting its dominance over hers.

Naoko gripped Kensei's tank top for support as her knees went weak and her mind went blank. Her breathing grew heavy as he continued his assault on her mouth, refusing to break contact. His musky scent mixed with dust flooded her senses. She felt one of his hands roam to her hair, his fingers entangling themselves loosely in her black locks as they pulled to tilt her head up. His other hand traveled from her waist, slowly, down, down to her ass, where he none too gently grabbed it in his large, calloused hand.

Kensei groaned as he touched Naoko's body, feeling and exploring the shape beneath her clothes. He needed to feel more, to touch her smooth skin. He could feel her soft lips move against his own, eagerly and needy as well.

Naoko could feel his fingers inch lower down to the hem of her skirt, lifting it so that his hands touched her thighs. She gasped, remembering where she was and what she was doing. Mustering her strength, she pushed Kensei away and slapped his face sharply.

Kensei's eyes widened as his face snapped to the side. Placing a hand on his stinging cheek, he looked down at Naoko, feeling a combination of shock and pride. Her hair was a mess, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, and her skirt raised on one side.

"Jeez, this is a public place, you know," she scolded, quickly fixing herself up.

"You liked it," Kensei replied smugly, taking in her flustered appearance.

"You best shut it unless you want another smack," she growled. She ran her fingers through her hair, taking it out of its messy braid and pulling it into a neat bun. "I'm going back to work," she said primly, and stalked back inside. She paused before exiting the alleyway, "My shift finishes at 5," calling over her shoulder. With that, she entered the café leaving Kensei feeling an impossible tightness in his pants.

After taking a few moments to calm down, Kensei returned to his table, where the other construction workers were getting ready to leave. "Hahah! What did you do to Naoko-chan?" Hideki guffawed. "She stormed in here red as a tomato!"

Tohru looked closely at Kensei, "Well she must've been mighty mad, you dog, just look at that hand print!" The rest of the men laughed, slapping Kensei on the back as they left the café.

Naoko continued her shift throughout the afternoon, leaving occasionally to eliminate hollows that ventured close to her assigned territory. She sighed as she wiped down the last table before her shift finished. She heard a faint knock on the window beside her as she cleaned. Looking up, Naoko saw Kensei leaning against the glass with his hand raised in a casual wave. She grinned and looked at the clock, seeing that it was now time to leave. Darting to the back of the store, she put away her apron and signed off with the manager.

Kensei pushed off the glass window as he heard the tinkling sound of the bell, seeing Naoko step out of the store. In the red light of the late afternoon, her lightly tanned skin let off a slight glow as she walked towards him. Kensei smirked as she reached him, pulling by the waist as he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "You're late," he commented as she wormed her way out of his grasp.

"5 minutes is hardly late," she quipped, walking down the street. Kensei followed her, admiring the sway of her hips as she walked in her black heels.

"How long have you been back?" He asked, speeding up to walk next to her. "Urahara told us the news, Aizen's finally shown his true colors, huh?"

"Just a week, so far," Naoko said. "There was a huge fallout once Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru defected."

Kensei grunted, his eyebrows coming together and his mouth turned downwards at the name of his traitorous subordinate.

Naoko picked up on this and moved closer to Kensei, wrapping her arm around his. "They sent me back with another Shinigami to manage this area," she said, tracing his muscular arm gently with a finger.

"Where're ya staying at?" Kensei asked, somewhat calmed by her motion. "Urahara's again?"

"Nah, my partner's staying there," she replied. "It's too crowded at the store, so I found a small apartment that's pretty cheap."

Kensei's ears perked up at this, peering down at Naoko. She glanced up at him, a coy smile decorating her face. "In fact," Naoko continued, "we're here already." They stopped at an apartment complex off of the major road. The area was a bit deserted and run down, but the building looked decent enough. They walked up the steps to Naoko's door, where she pulled out her keys and entered the apartment.

"Please, come in," she invited, moving aside to let Kensei in.

He walked in, looking around. It was a small apartment which was furnished only with a kitchen area, bathroom, closet, and living room. A futon was laid out with a thick quilt and pillow, and a low table was placed in the center of the room. Books were stacked on the table, ranging from manga to classic novels.

"It's a bit small, but at least I don't have to resort to living in someone's closet," Naoko commented from behind him, watching Kensei's face as he scanned the area. She heard from Rukia that she had literally slept in Ichigo's closet, which Naoko definitely did not want to resort to.

"Anyway," she continued, "would you like something to drink? Tea, maybe?" She tried to move around Kensei in her narrow hallway, squeezing herself between him and the wall.

"No, I'm fine," she heard his voice rumble through his chest. He turned to press her closer to the wall. "Kensei?" she asked, looking up at him, their chests touching. His eyes were dark with lust, she could feel his manhood harden through his jeans as his hands gripped her waist.

"Naoko," Kensei ground out from between his teeth. "I _need_ you." It took most of his willpower not to push her up against the wall and take her right there. Instead, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, conveying his desire for her with every touch through his hands and his lips.

"Aah, Kensei," Naoko moaned. She matched his kisses fervently, her body instinctively pressing closer to him. Kensei moved Naoko away from the wall, still kissing her as he picked her up and moved towards her futon.

Naoko let out a soft "oomph" as Kensei deposited her onto her futon, but quickly pulled him down to meet her. Their frantic hands pulled at each other's clothes, Kensei successfully pulling apart Naoko's shirt without ripping off all the buttons. He growled approvingly as he eyed the black, lacy bra she sported underneath.

Nipping and kissing down her neck he went, moving towards the swell of her breasts and gently bit her through the padded cloth of her bra. Naoko gasped lightly, arching her back into his mouth. Kensei used the opportunity to swiftly undo the hook behind her back, freeing her soft mounds of their restraint. He cupped one in his palm, rolling her pink nipple under his thumb as he latched his mouth onto the other one, his tongue flicking and tracing circles around her areola. Moans of pleasure filled his ears, spurring him to continue more aggressively.

Naoko felt the familiar pressure of desire pool between her legs, her womanhood growing hot and wet. She ran one hand through Kensei's short, silver hair, encouraging his ministrations while the other traveled to her clitoris. Her breath grew shorter as she circled her sensitive nub with a finger, pleasure building from her chest and stomach. "Kensei," she sighed airly, head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Who taught you this?" he rumbled, his hand leaving her breast and meeting the one that was fingering her warmth. He removed her hand and placed it next to her head, replacing it with his own, larger fingers.

"You did," she moaned, the new sensation of rough skin on her spot lancing through her. "Aaah Kensei, Kensei!" Her skirt had hiked up above her thighs now, revealing matching black, lacy panties.

Kensei smirked, her pleasurable moans stroking his ego. He moved more of the delicate material to the side as he inserted a finger into Naoko's wet entrance, his thumb rubbing her clitoris gently. Her hips bucked up, surprised and delighted by the feeling. More lewd noises fell from her lips, her eyelids dropping as her head turned to the side.

Naoko could feel her climax approaching quickly as Kensei's fingered her. In her passion, she gripped the blanket beneath her, her back and hips arching off the futon as she felt the waves of pleasure finally crashing around her. "KENSEI, KENSEI, OH KENSEI YES!" she screamed, her walls twitching and spasming around his fingers.

As she came down from her high, Naoko panted heavily. She opened her eyes again to see Kensei had removed his fingers from her, his hand wet from her orgasm. He wore a smug grin on his face and licked her juices from his fingers. "Fucking delicious," he groaned, kissing her lower lips through the fabric of her panties. He moved the black lace again, and lapped up the remaining wetness from her wet folds. Naoko groaned again as his tongue flicked her clitoris, down into her labia where she felt it push between them. She mewled softly, gripping his hair, trying to bring his head back to her.

"I'm up here, you know," she panted.

He chuckled, bringing himself up so he could kiss her mouth. Naoko could taste herself on his lips as they moved against hers. She also noticed he was still fully clothed, while she was nearly bare naked. Grabbing his jeans, she tried to undo the button and push them down.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kensei growled, quickly rolling to the side and removing his pants and boxers himself. He moved back above Naoko, his erection laying hard and proud on her thigh. Her eyes widened at the size of it.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her hand and fingers around it, watching Kensei's face as she did. She noticed its girth was impressive, her hand almost able to fully encircle it, its hardness and softness, like a stick covered with a soft cloth. She saw its pink head, already weeping at the tip.

Kensei hissed in pleasure as she explored his dick, her hands rubbing and stroking it gently. It was _almost_ enough to make him finish. "Naoko," he moaned. "Please, Naoko." Naoko's eyes flicked up to his face, his eyes half lidded and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. "I might not be able to hold back," he ground out, her gentle stroking bringing him closer to the edge.

Naoko brought the tip of his engorged manhood to her warm entrance. "I'll be ok, Kensei," she promised, looking up at him. He nodded, and speared her instantly. "Mmnh, Naoko," he panted, "Naoko, you're so tight." Her walls clenched around his dick, making it hard to move.

"It's so big," she whimpered, wriggling her hips, trying to accommodate his size into her small frame.

"Relax," he growled, his legs shaking slightly as he held back, waiting for Naoko to get used to him.

Naoko breathed slowly, stopping her hips from moving. She slowly felt her walls stretch more to fit all of his dick more comfortably. "I'm alright, Kensei," she whispered. "It's ok now."

With that, Kensei set an unrelenting pace, pistoning in and out of Naoko as she gripped his shirt. His movements were so quick that she had no time to make a sound. Short, breathy pants and heavy grunts flew past both their lips as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Without stopping, Kensei sat up on his heels and pulled Naoko's hips closer to his own. Naoko squealed at the new angle, "AAAH KENSEI, KENSEI!" She chanted his name, moaning as his finger found her clitoris again, rubbing it vigorously as he pumped into her.

Kensei looked down at Naoko, her hair splayed out behind her, her hands fisting into the blanket as she screamed his name. He could feel her walls tighten around him, making him move faster and urgently as he finally brought her to orgasm a second time. As Naoko's hips bucked up, Kensei slammed his hips into her, spilling his own seed into her womb, her walls clamping down onto his erection and milking him. "UUGH NAOKO," he groaned loudly, pushing his dick further in with every spurt of pleasure that washed over him. Coming down from his orgasm, he lay his weight onto her, his head in her chest and his dick still inside of her entrance.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, listening to her heart pound through her chest.

"mm-mm," Naoko said, shaking her head. "That was...amazing."

"Hmm," he hummed. He felt his manhood grow soft, and pulled it out from Naoko's warmth. Naoko mewled at the loss of the organ inside of her. Kensei rolled off to her side, drawing Naoko into his chest as they both fell asleep.

 **Some yummy Kensei loving for all of you! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

OOOOoooooohhhhh my god I am so sorry for the slow update. It's a bit short today, I've been bogged down with school work and stuff.

Enjoy!

Ch 10

Naoko awoke to an overwhelming amount of warmth pressed against her chest and face. She groaned softly, flinching slightly at the soreness she felt between her legs. The clock read 9pm, meaning she had slept for only a few hours, even though it felt like a blissful eternity. "Mmnh," she mewled, wiggling and pushing against Kensei tiredly.

"Stop moving, Naoko," Kensei grumbled, cracking one eye open. His arms tightened, trying to keep her small, lithe body flushed to his.

"I need to get up now," she complained. "I have patrol soon!" She pushed more against him, trying to pry herself from his grip.

"What time?" he mumbled, propping himself on his elbow. He ruffled his hair tiredly, both eyes now opened sleepily.

"10," she replied shortly, starting to get up and exit her gigai.

"Ah, that's plenty of time then," Kensei said, a wicked grin spreading over his face. He rolled over her before she could escape, pinning her back onto the futon.

"K-Kensei, wait… aahnn..." moans replaced her protests as Kensei placed gentle kisses on her mouth, trailing down her neck and her chest. His lightly chapped lips pressed against her skin softly, tickling more sensitive areas. Naoko giggled sweetly as Kensei's warm breath fanned across the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Come back here, Kensei," she crooned, tugging his shirt. He complied reluctantly, planting one more kiss down at her hip.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked, placing more apologetic kisses on her forehead, nose, and lips.

"I'm…fine…" Naoko said in between his kisses. "Patrol…"

"Can wait," Kensei cut in. He nuzzled behind her earlobe, flicking his tongue out and kissing the sensitive area, drawing out soft moans from Naoko's full lips as her hips rose to grind against his leg. His erection grew hard, eager to meet Naoko's warmth again, its tip placed at her opening, awaiting permission to enter. He watched his lover, her amber eyes half lidded in lust as she nodded. Gently, he pushed his length into her depths, filling her to his hilt. Naoko moaned softly, her arms wrapped around his neck, lips meeting his in pleasure.

With slow, languid thrusts, Kensei pushed and pulled his engorged manhood in and out of Naoko. He wanted her to feel every inch of him with every movement. Oh kami, he wanted to make this last forever, her scent mixed with the musk of their sex creating a heady aroma. His brown eyes met Naoko's amber, his chest swelling in affection and desire for this woman below him. Kensei felt heat of his orgasm pool in his stomach as he watched her come undone by him, yet he held back, finding more joy in the way her lips were parted, releasing soft pants with every thrust, how her full breasts moved gently with every movement.

Naoko held onto Kensei's shoulders, her face now buried in the crook of his neck. She kissed and nipped him, tasting the salt of his skin. This was so different than the frantic, lust fueled sex they had only a few hours prior. _This_ was making love, she thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped and moaned as Kensei's length brushed against her G-spot repeatedly. Naoko felt the coil of pleasure tighten in her lower abdomen, her walls constricting around his dick as it pumped within her.

Kensei felt his own release build, and increased his pace ever so slightly, placing more force with each plunge with a snap of his hips. He listened to Naoko's moans grow louder, her sweet voice begging him to go faster, to go harder. Her pleading fell on deaf ears, Kensei set on extending their pleasure immeasurably. He maintained his pace until Naoko's walls tightened around him even more, finally pulsating with her orgasm, her legs squeezing his waist as she gasped and screamed his name. Kensei was soon brought to his own completion after a final few hard thrusts. He threw his head back in ecstasy as her muscles milked his hard length with each clench.

Their moans and grunts mixed together as they climaxed simultaneously, sweat dripping from their bodies as their muscles tightened and contracted. Finally, Kensei collapsed onto Naoko, his head resting on her shoulder, his silver hair tickling her cheek. Naoko panted hard, her fingernails leaving long scratch marks on Kensei's shoulder blades.

"Now, _taichou_ , may I leave on patrol?" she asked, her chest rising and falling heavily as she caught her breath. She still had 5 minutes to report in and relieve her partner of his watch.

"Haha," he panted with a wolfish grin. "What a cheeky woman you are." Nevertheless, he rolled off of her, letting Naoko escape into her bathroom. She soon emerged in her Shinigami attire, ready for battle. Kensei was pulling his pants back on when he realized that the shower was running.

"Who's showering?" he asked as Naoko walked towards him.

"The gigai is," she replied breathlessly. "My spare keys are over on that counter there, take them." Naoko pressed a quick kiss to Kensei's lips as she opened her balcony door and jumped out. Kensei closed the glass behind her and padded to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he saw some onigiri wrapped in plastic. He microwaved the dish and placed it on the low table, picking up a novel and munching on the snack. Naoko's gigai exited the shower wearing a pair of flannel pajamas. She moved to sit across him and also started eating. It was obviously not weirded out that Kensei had _just_ had sex with the body, twice in fact. A few awkward moments passed of silent chewing and page flipping before Kensei broke the ice, "So…are you the one who reads the manga?"

"No, those are Naoko-san's. She likes the artwork, but I personally enjoy the literary prowess of Murasaki Shikibu's Genji Monogatari," the gigai replied, picking up a hefty book and flipping to her bookmarked page.

"…ok."

"yup."

Naoko leapt from building to building searching for her partner. They had agreed to meet at the center of town, yet he was nowhere to be found. "You really can't miss that outrageous hair," she thought to herself as she scanned the area for the afro. "Huh? What's that?" she murmured to herself, spotting something behind the apex of a roof.

"Hey, Kurumadani," she called out. Leaping to the roof, she peered over the edge to see her partner sleeping on the job. A vein bulged from her neck ever so slightly as she took in the sight of a grown Shinigami napping with a bubble blowing in and out of his nose.

"OI! WAKE UP!" she yelled, slapping his head. Unfortunately, the force of her hand was dispersed by the afro, creating a less dramatic awakening than she had planned.

"Haaah? Who's there?" the man slurred sleepily, scratching his head. His nose bubble disappeared with 'pop'.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Naoko seethed with her hands impatiently on her hips. "It must have been quite boring today for you to be sleeping like this."

The afro-wearing Shinigami looked up to see his superior and frantically scrambled up to salute her. "My apologies, Sakahone-san!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever, Kurumadani, just go and get some rest. Just remember to be a little more vigilant."

"Yes ma'am!" In a flash, the afro-Shinigami disappeared.

Naoko sighed again, now that she was left alone with her thoughts. She leapt from the rooftops, scanning the area for unusual reiatsu signatures. Her mind drifted back to memories of Kensei's rough hands roaming her body, the firmness of his body pressing against hers as his hard, long, d…

 _My, my, my, whatever happened to being vigilant?_ Kurokitsune's voice purred through her head. Her low, sultry chuckles resonated and vibrated against Naoko's skull, interrupting her thoughts. _Kensei-san is truly a gifted lover, and Tachikaze is no pushover as well_ , she continued. Naoko could envision her zanpakutou stretched out leisurely in the field of their inner world.

 _Hmm, what's Tachikaze like, then?_ Naoko asked.

 _Like a storm and a summer breeze,_ came her answer. Naoko chuckled at the description, wondering how zanpakutou spirits could have sexual relations if they existed only in their shinigami's inner worlds.

 _Zanpakutou spirits have our own ways of communicating,_ Kurokitsune answered cryptically. _Pay attention, there's a slight disturbance coming from the west; feels like a hollow_.

 _Right,_ Naoko affirmed. She could feel her skin prickling as she drew closer to the noxious reiatsu. Stopping on a rooftop, Naoko saw her target. It was quite an interesting sight, really, it reminded her of a spinning top that she had as a child in Rukongai. More interestingly was that Ishida Uryuu was being chased by it, and was putting up a fair fight despite not having spiritual powers.

Naoko leapt down behind the Hollow swiftly and attempted to dispatch it. Her sword sliced through air as the monster 'split' in two, dodging a wire that Uryuu had strung up in order to trap it. Suddenly, a large explosion sent her flying back as the top half was destroyed. She planted her feet on the ground, skidding backwards as she tried to ascertain the source of the explosion. Her eyes widened as a silver haired man approached, a bow in his hands radiating spiritual power that she could only associate with a Quincy's.

"Ryuuken," Uryuu muttered under his breath.

"Is that anyway to address your father?" the man replied. "You've still got a ways to go, Uryuu."

As the father and son spoke, Naoko turned to see the bottom half of the hollow charging towards them. "Heads up!" she called out, flash stepping and slashing through it.

Uryuu swiveled, "Sakahone," he breathed. It had been a while since he'd seen the Shinigami, but she seemed unchanged as she stood before him, spiritual particles from the hollow now dispersing around her.

"How're you doing, Ishida-kun? Keeping up with your studies?" she asked conversationally, her amber eyes shifting cautiously back and forth between the two Quincies. Her zanpakutou was sheathed, but he noticed her hand was still hovering over the hilt. He turned his head to his father, whose bow was now raised and drawn against the Shinigami.

"H-hey, wait!" Uryuu yelled, moving between the two.

Ryuuken scoffed, "protecting a Shinigami, Uryuu? Pathetic."

Naoko drew her hand away from her zanpakutou and raised them to her sides. "Well, it looks like I'm interrupting some important family meeting," she said. "I'll be on my way then, thanks for the save, Uryuu's dad." Ishida Ryuuken sniffed in contempt as the black haired Shinigami disappeared. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at his son, who boldly stared back.

"What is your answer, Uryuu?" he asked. The silver bow disappeared in a cloud of reishi.

"I want my powers back," the young man replied firmly.

Naoko's shift continued into the night. She stood on a rooftop as she watched students bustle along the streets heading to school. Her amber eyes grazed over the young faces greeting friends and having animated conversations. It made her _almost_ miss her days at the Shinigami Academy… _almost._

*flashback to academy*

"NAO-CHAAAAAAANN," Mashiro squealed. She tackled her kouhai to the ground in a blur of green and white. The small, black-haired girl let out a startled yelp as her senpai grabbed her around the chest and rolled them around the floor and down the hallway in an acrobatic tumble.

"Nao-chan you always smell so good!" the older girl said as she rubbed her face against the younger's affectionately.

"Mashirooooo," Naoko whined pitifully. She had lost count of the times when Mashiro had greeted her with a tackle and berated herself for not learning her lesson and paying attention to her surroundings. Strands of hair fell from her neat ponytail as she wriggled and pushed to escape Mashiro's "loving" grasp. "Let…me…go…" she gasped as she clawed at the wooden floor.

The hyperactive, green haired girl pouted. "You never come by to spar with me anymore!" she protested. "I never see you, Nao-chan!"

Naoko rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had had final and practical exams to study for, and sparring with Mashiro was an accident waiting to happen that she could not afford. "I'll spar with you next week," she promised. She could never resist Mashiro's puppy dog eyes and incessant begging.

Mashiro's face broke into a large, triumphant grin. Before she could reply, a booming voice called from down the hall, "KUNA GET BACK IN CLASS."

"oops, eheh," Mashiro giggled and jumped off of Naoko. "You promised, so I'll see you then! Bye bye Nao-chan!"

Naoko nodded, and sighing in relief as Mashiro leapt off of her and sprinted down the hallway, away from her professor.

"KUNA COME BACK HERE."

*end flashback*

Naoko absently followed the students to school, watching them file into a large building and settle into their seats as their teacher took attendance.

She was about to leave when a faintly familiar reiatsu caught her attention. Naoko swiveled and stood above the window of the classroom, just out of sight, but within hearing range.

"Morning, Ichigo-kun!"

Naoko's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she recognized the voice. "Why is Hirako-taichou at the high school?" she thought to herself. "Does he have some sort of agenda with Ichigo?"

Kurokitsune growled, _I thought vaizards wanted nothing to do with Seireitei and the Shinigami._

"Indeed," she agreed. "I wonder if Kensei knows anything about this."

Glancing at the large school clock, Naoko noticed it was time to switch shifts with Kurumadani. She flash-stepped back to the middle of town where she saw him waiting. "Sakahone-san, good work today!" he greeted. Naoko nodded. "Good luck to you, Kurumadani."

"Actually, Sakahone-san," the afro Shinigami said. "Before you leave, I have something to report."

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"As I was heading back to Urahara shoten, I came across a young man dressed as a Shinigami. He claimed to be a Substitute Shinigami, with this outrageous badge! Can you believe it?"

Naoko raised an eyebrow. "Did this young man have orange hair?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Naoko blew an amused huff of air through her nose. "That's Kurosaki Ichigo, the one that invaded Seireitei to save Kuchiki Rukia, remember?"

"Uuwwaah, that's him?!"

"Is that all, Kurumadani?" Naoko asked. She was hungry, and the manager at the café always saved her some lunch.

"Actually, no, there's more," Kurumadani replied. His voice was uneasy this time, his large, busy eyebrows coming together. "Kurosaki Ichigo was approached by another man who claimed to be a 'vaizard' or something. He had a hollow mask and a zanpakutou!"

Naoko's head snapped to face Kurumadani full on. Her eyes were wide as she asked, "What did this man look like?!"

"He had straight blonde hair and was skinny. He was trying to recruit Kurosaki."

A stormy look crossed Naoko's face as she realized who it was. "Thank you, Kurumadani. I will look in on this, you just focus on protecting the town."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	11. Chapter 11

*gasp* could it be? an update?! I'm so so so so sorry for the slow updates, I didn't want to rush the story too much, because I have a tendency to get ahead of myself. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED AND SENT ME MESSAGES. You don't know how much those mean to me :D I'm just happy and impressed that people actually like my story!

Please enjoy! I don't own Bleach.

CH 11

Evening fell as Naoko sat in her living room, reading a manga. She was lucky enough to take some food from the restaurant home with her, she thought to herself, as she ate some curry rice. The jingling of keys pulled her from the book, her eyes drawn to the front door.

"Jeez, I'm exhausted," Kensei's voice came from the hallway. His face was dirty from working at the construction site, sweat stains were visible on his shirt. He knocked the dust and dirt from his boots before stepping into the apartment.

"Welcome back," Naoko called out. She put the manga down and walked to the door to meet him. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a kiss on his lips and deftly turned to escape his grasping hands as they tried to hold her close. She giggled as she wrinkled her nose playfully, "You smell horrible, go shower!"

Kensei smirked, "only if you come with me!" In an instant, he scooped Naoko up and slung her over his shoulder as he marched them both into the bathroom.

"Kensei, nooo!" Naoko squealed as she was deposited onto the bathroom floor. She sputtered as a dirty shirt was flung in her face. Peeling the soiled fabric from her face, she blushed as she gazed upon Kensei's muscular physique, the '69' tattoo standing out proudly in the middle of his broad chest.

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, his cocky smirk still playing on his lips. "Like what you see?" he asked. Naoko stuck out her lower lip and pouted. _Two can play at this game,_ she thought.

She sniffed her arms in mock disgust, "You made me smell bad, Kensei." Without sparing another glance, she teasingly pulled her own shirt off, flinging into Kensei's direction. His breath hitched as his eyes roamed the smooth skin of Naoko's stomach up to the two perfectly sized breasts hiding behind her lacy bra. Her lips twitched up in a matching smirk as she purred, "Like what you see?"

She turned and slowly undid the bra hook, baring her lean back to him. The raised scars that marred the otherwise perfect skin stood stark white in comparison to her golden complexion. As the soft fabric fell to the ground, Kensei immediately moved to stand behind Naoko, his lips finding the soft skin of her long neck. He deftly undid the buttons of his pants, kicking them off as his hands slid Naoko's knee length skirt down her legs.

Naoko gasped and mewled as they stood nude in the bathroom, her back pressed against Kensei, the cold air and warm touches raising goosebumps on her skin. She could do nothing against the kisses against her neck and ears, the strong hands stroking her hips and breasts, his firm grasp keeping her steady and in place. Naoko tilted her head back, resting it on Kensei's shoulder as his lips found their way down to her shoulder while his fingers explored her nether regions, dipping into her wet depths and playing with her swollen nub. In return, Naoko's hands found his manhood, already rock hard and standing at attention. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked it firmly, squeezing as she moved her hand from the base to the tip, noticing its slight curve upwards.

Kensei hissed with pleasure with each stroke. "Nao-aahhhh," he moaned against her skin. Her delicate hand skillfully rubbed him, her thumb passing over his weeping tip and spreading the liquid over his shaft for lubrication. His teeth raked lightly over her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin.

"Mmh, Kensei," she purred. She could feel herself gaining more control over him. His kisses were more frantic, his hips pumping into her hand every so often, encouraging her to stroke him harder.

Kensei growled, having enough of this power play. His inner desires demanded more of her, to be enveloped in her sweet, soft, warmth. The inner hollow demanded Kensei make her scream, Tachikaze creating a whirlwind of mad lust in his head. He released Naoko from his grasp and pushed her against the bathroom wall, her hands splayed against the smooth wood, supporting her weight. She looked over her shoulder as he bent her over, her amber eyes boring into his with such intensity and anticipation. He saw her tongue flick out and lick her full lips with want, her soft black hair cascading over her back and shoulders. Kensei entered her with a loud grunt, gripping her hips firmly as he thrust into her uncontrollably. He planted hard kisses and bites at the nape of her neck and behind her ears, his ego growing larger as her body twitched and spasmed in response to his machinations. Naoko tilted her head up towards the ceiling and moaned loudly, sweet noises of ecstasy and pleasure spilling from her mouth. They finished quickly and violently, Naoko's inner muscles squeezing Kensei's length almost painfully, while Kensei buried his manhood so far into her that she cried out in discomfort.

The two stood against the wall, panting heavily with sweat dripping from Kensei's body onto Naoko's. Naoko could feel Kensei's semen leaking down her leg as his kisses trailed from her neck down her back following her scars. Her legs trembled weakly as she leaned into the wall for support.

"Come here," he murmured, leading her from the wall into the shower. Naoko sighed as the hot water hit her, releasing the tension she felt in her legs and stomach. Her ex-captain acted as a warm wall for her to support herself as he rubbed his hair under the water, spraying her with small droplets. "Where's your soap?" he asked, glancing around the shower. All he saw were different bottles of who knows what. Naoko grabbed her body wash, "let me get your back, Kensei", she said softly. With a shrug he turned his broad back to her and let out a relaxed sigh as he felt her small hands run along the knots and muscles.

"I heard something interesting today," Naoko commented nonchalantly, breath still slightly heavy from their lovemaking. "It looks like Hirako-taichou wants to involve Kurosaki with the Vaizards. Were you aware of this, Kensei?" Her eyebrows furrowed as Kensei's back tensed at the news. This was all the confirmation she needed.

"Well?" Naoko pressed on. "Are the Vaizards planning to use Kurosaki for their own means?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kensei replied gruffly. "It's for his own good."

"That's why we have Urahara! He can help!" she argued. "You don't have amnesty yet, if you engage with Kurosa…" Naoko was cut off when Kensei swiveled and slammed his hand into the shower wall behind her.

"Mind your business, Naoko," he growled irritably. His large body loomed over hers, intimidating and domineering. Rivulets of steaming water streamed down his neck and shoulders as he pressed her back against the contrastingly cool tile.

"This _is_ my business," she snapped in return. Her head was raised back in defiance, her amber eyes never breaking contact with his brown ones. She could see his eyebrows furrow in annoyance, anger and frustration passing over his face. A normal person would have flinched away and retreated, but Naoko persisted, the corners of her mouth pulled down into a determined frown.

Her lover sighed, exasperated. "Kurosaki is a Vaizard, he belongs on our side," he explained. "That's all you're getting from me."

Naoko narrowed her eyes, begrudgingly accepting his answer. "He won't be so easily turned, you know," she murmured. She turned her head away, breaking eye contact and casting her gaze to the floor.

"Naoko…," Kensei said, moving his hand to cup her face in his large palm. The tension in his face and shoulders released as he felt her smooth cheek willingly press into his hand. Naoko released a sigh.

"I should let you know," she said, turning off the faucet with a squeak, "Urahara thinks Aizen's Hogyoku will be completed by this winter."

She stepped out of the shower and tossed Kensei a towel, drying herself off with her own. Kensei stood frozen in place with the towel in his hands, his face in shock at the news. "Also," Naoko continued, a worried look marring her usually calm exterior, "There were two Arrancar that appeared this afternoon, they absorbed the souls of civilians within a 1 mile radius. Luckily Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san chased them off."

Kensei released a heavy sigh as he finally dried off and put on a clean set of clothes. "There's no time then, we have to prepare for the worst," he grunted. They exited the bathroom together, Kensei unfolding Naoko's futon as she dried her long hair. Naoko nodded grimly as she lay on her futon next to Kensei, her hair still damp but no longer dripping. She curled up into his side, head resting on his shoulder as she breathed in his comforting, masculine scent.

Glancing at her clock, she saw she only had a few more hours until her patrol started. She turned back over to face Kensei, his face matching hers in worried anticipation. They shared a small kiss before he gathered her in his arms, cradling her soft body against his for the few remaining hours he had with her for the night. There was an unusual tension which sent shivers down Kensei's back, as if it was the calm before a storm. He tightened his embrace, concern for the woman in his arms' safety growing in his chest despite his zanpakutou's reassurances that she was indeed able to care for herself. Kensei exhaled, his mouth falling into its signature frown as his eyebrows knitted together. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Naoko's hair, letting her even breathing and floral scent lull him to sleep.

\- next evening -

Naoko shuddered at the unusual reiatsu that suddenly appeared, and had suddenly dispersed. Her eyes widened as she swiftly realized they were heading in the direction of Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo. Calming her breathing, she closed her eyes and focused on the strongest reading, which was moving towards Ichigo. Amber eyes snapped open, burning with determination as she used shunpo to reach her destination.

Ichigo stood in shock, his Getsuga Tensho barely leaving a mark on the blue haired Arrancar that stood above him.

"AHAHAHA IT'S MY TURN NOW, SHINIGAMI," the Arrancar laughed.

"Not so fast," Naoko roared furiously, appearing in front of the orange-haired boy. "kakushi azamuku, Kuro Kitsune!" Her blade turned pitch black as she slashed at the Arrancar. He lazily blocked it with his arm, a small spurt of blood trailing from the shallow gash.

"HAH! Another one? You barely cut me!" he taunted, but not before his arm fell limp as he growled in pain. "What the fuck?!" he grunted to himself. The pain was as if the limb was cut off, yet there it was, just a simple cut from a weak blow. The Arrancar looked at the arm, confused and enraged.

Without wasting another second, Naoko called out, "Bankai! Tsuki no Kurokitsune!" Dust and smoke blew in all directions, blinding the Arrancar momentarily. Suddenly, out of the smoke, he was face to face with the angry snarl of a black fox, blue flames slashing across his chest.

He growled, the flames persistent, yet not hot at all. "What kind of technique is this?" he sneered. "It barely hurts!" He drew his sword, swinging it down on the new, fox-wearing, Shinigami that interfered with his fight.

"Freeze," Naoko spoke calmly. The sword hovered above her head, trembling as the Arrancar's face contorted in anger and confusion.

"Kneel," she spoke again, her voice cold and soft. The Arrancar roared furiously as his body obeyed her commands, going down on one knee. His eyes widened in rage as the arm holding his sword came up to his neck, threatening to slice its master.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BITCH!?" the Arrancar demanded. He looked up, his ice blue eyes meeting the cold silver of Naoko's own. His body trembled as he fought the unfamiliar force, his legs twitching as he attempted to rise to his feet again. Naoko took the time to appraise the being before her, she had never seen an Arrancar before. He was surprisingly handsome for a Vasto Lorde, with his blue hair, blue eyes, and white clothing that revealed his Hollow hole through his stomach. His teeth were bared, resembling the feline jaw fragment on his face.

Out of nowhere, Tousen Kaname appeared behind the Arrancar. "Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow," the blind man commanded. "You've mobilized 5 Arrancar without permission and attacked the Shinigami, this is all against Aizen-sama's orders." Naoko's gaze flicked to the blind man, surprised to see him make an appearance in front of her.

She would not lose this chance, as she could feel her hold slowly loosening. It took too much reiatsu to fully control an opponent of this caliber. "Grimmjow," Naoko purred sweetly, overhearing the Arrancar's name. "Kill Tousen Kaname with your sword."

"GRAAAAHHH," Grimmjow roared, his arm raising the sword, aiming for the ex-captain's neck. It was as if he were a puppet controlled by strings, his body felt limp and out of his control. Tousen's head turned in shock. "Naoko-san? This is your reiatsu?" he questioned.

Before the blade could reach him, however, Tousen grabbed Grimmjow's arm and twisted it behind the Arrancar's back, restricting his movement. At the same time, Naoko's possession broke, freeing the blue haired Arrancar.

"We are returning to Hueco Mundo," Tousen commanded. He heard Naoko's heavy breathing, her reiatsu fluctuating as she attempted to hold it at its elevated levels. "Your punishment will be decided there."

With that, the Garganta opened up and the two retreated. Ichigo leapt to his feet, enraged. "Come down here! Our fight isn't over!"

Naoko grimaced, Ichigo obviously couldn't win, and yet here he was asking for a fight. She could plainly see him struggling to maintain his bankai, just like her. Her eyes never left the Arrancar, though, as he turned around to face them from the opening of the Garganata.

"You stop fucking around!" Grimmjow growled. "Our unfinished fight spared your life, Shinigami! Even if you attacked me all day, you still wouldn't be able to beat me in my released form."

A smug grin spread across the Arrancar's face as he watched the two Shinigamis' faces freeze in shock. "Do not forget my name, and pray that you will never hear it again: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" he crowed. His gaze moved to Naoko, her breathing labored as her silver eyes struggled to focus on Grimmjow. "As for you, fox-bitch," he growled. "I'll come back and kill you for sure!"

Naoko managed a bold smirk from under the fox pelt, "I'd like to see you try, kitty cat."

The Garganta closed, leaving no trace of is existence in the night sky. Naoko returned to Ichigo's side, her legs shaky from using up too much reiatsu. "I need to train more," she thought to herself.

"Naoko-san," Ichigo murmured, taking in her appearance. He bowed his head in shame and embarrassment, Naoko had stopped Grimmjow in his tracks without a scratch, while he could barely control his own hollow. They were soon joined by Renji, who had also sustained injuries from his own fight.

"Did he leave?" the red haired Shinigami asked. After a beat, his eyes narrowed in concern, "Did you lose?"

"He left," Naoko cut in. She approached the two young men, the nine tails of her pelt brushing against the ground as they sway behind her.

Renji's eyes widened as he saw her bankai. "N-Naoko-san," he stuttered. "You…." He was not aware that the 3rd seat of the 9th division could also attain bankai like Madarame Ikkaku.

"Ah, right," Naoko said, and dispelled her bankai. The pelt and kodachi disappeared as her eyes returned to amber. "Keep this a secret, alright, boys?"

"What's this you're reading?" Kensei asked, pulling the thin manga out of Naoko's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" she protested. She reached her hand out, but Kensei kept it out of her reach as he read the cover.

"One…Punch…Man?" he read. He let out a loud, barking laugh, "Look at this baldy! What's with that deadpan look on his face?"

Naoko huffed, "It's a good story! He can destroy monsters with one punch!" She punched her fist into the air to add effect. "In fact, he reminds me of you!"

"HAAH? Are you saying I'm bald?"

"No!" Naoko protested. She gripped Kensei's shoulder with one hand, leaning on him as she reached further up to grab her book. "It's because you both punch things!" With a grunt, she grabbed the book from his hand, toppling into him and sending them both to the floor.

They both let out a small 'oomph' as their bodies hit the floor, Naoko's head on Kensei's chest. She absentmindedly traced the '69' tattoo as she said, "Train me, Kensei."

A brief silence passed as Kensei registered her request.

"You can't be serious, Naoko," Kensei scoffed, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. He propped himself up on his elbows, the cool air raised goosebumps on the bare skin as Naoko slid down slightly from her resting place on his chest.

"I am serious! I need to train with a Vaizard, Kensei! Those Arrancar are incredibly strong!" She protested stubbornly, planting her hands onto the floor on either side of her lover and looked up at him expectantly.

"How can you beat an Arrancar when you're a 3rd seat?" he asked. "You need to be at a captain's rank to at least level with them!" Kensei's eyebrows furrowed in worry, apprehension growing as he watched the grim line of Naoko's lips turn into a triumphant grin.

"Then there should be no problem, right?" she said, her teeth showing as her smile grew wider.

Kensei pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, feeling a headache coming on that was usually reserved for when Mashiro was being loud. "You achieved bankai?" he asked warily.

Naoko pursed her lips and pulled away from him, sitting on her heels. "A captain would normally be proud of his subordinate when she achieves bankai," she said, disappointed in his reaction.

Kensei turned towards her, his heart sinking when she gave him that look. "I am proud," he said. He reached out to her, but she shifted out of his grasp. A painful sting lanced through his chest at her rejection. "I…just don't want you anywhere near the fighting," he added dully. Immediately he cringed, readying himself for the shit storm he was about to face.

Naoko whipped her head around, insulted by the remark. "I am the 3rd seat of the 9th division, Muguruma Kensei," she growled. "I have handled my share of battles for more than a _century!_ " She paused, glaring angrily at him. "Mark my words, you'll see what I'm capable of," she vowed quietly. Naoko quickly stood and spun away from him, storming out the door.

"NAOKO WAIT," Kensei bellowed. Following her out the apartment, he spotted her down the stairs, her eyes closed in concentration. Kensei focused his sights on her as he descended the stairs until her eyes snapped open as she muttered, "gotcha."

Naoko lifted her hand as if to grab something in the air, Kensei suddenly realizing it was a spirit ribbon she was sensing. He reached out to grab her, but she had used shunpo to escape him. Cursing, he followed her, hoping she would lose the trail to the other Vaizards' hide-out.

"What a strange color," Naoko thought to herself, looking at the spirit ribbon in her hand. She knew that the color of a Shinigami's spirit ribbon was a bright vermillion, yet the ribbon in her hand was dark red, almost the color of congealed blood.

 _It must be because of the hollow's corruption_ , Kurokitsune commented.

 _It could be,_ Naoko replied.

 _Best hurry up, Kensei is catching up to you,_ her zanpakutou noted lightly.

Naoko stole a glance behind her, confirming Kensei's position. Naoko sighed internally. Why couldn't he understand that she was strong? That she was, in fact, able to hold her own against stronger opponents? She huffed angrily; she would show that man what she could do. Gripping the spirit ribbon tighter in her hand, Naoko increased her pace before Kensei could catch and restrain her. She sprinted faster until she burst through the doors of an abandoned warehouse. She glanced around, concrete blocks and rebar scattered about the area. Is _this_ where Kensei lived? Her heart clenched in pity at the decrepit conditions.

"Got you!" Kensei grunted, pulling her by her shoulder. "Dammit Naoko, you shouldn't have come here!"

"Who the fuck is this, Kensei?" a voice asked from the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so so so sorry guys! School's been pretty rough and I really wanted this to be a good chapter, that's why it took so long! Sorry about it being shorter than my usual chapters though.

enjoy! i don't own bleach

CH 12

"Sarugaki-fukutaichou," Naoko breathed out as a short, blonde, girl stepped out from the rubble. She sported a t-shirt under a red track sweater and sweatpants. Naoko had heard about the young girl's short fuse and always thought she best suited the 11th division. Seeing her now only confirmed her opinions as Hiyori swaggered up to her in a pair of flip flops.

Hiyori eyed Naoko up and down before giving a derisive snort. "Who the fuck are you?" she demanded. "How'd a damn Shinigami find her way here?" Hachigen must have weakened the barrier surrounding the warehouse hoping Kurosaki Ichigo would find them easier, however, it appeared now that the wrong Shinigami had wandered in. She would have to yell at him for that.

Kensei opened his mouth to explain, but was quickly interrupted by Naoko as she took a soldier's stance, shoulders back, feet firmly planted, head held high, and introduced herself. "3rd seat of the 9th divison, Sakahone Naoko!" she answered curtly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarugaki-fukutaichou." Kensei's eyes widened as Naoko used Hiyori's old title. Hiyori's hatred and annoyance was far too evident on her face, the young girl glaring daggers at the older woman as the latter returned the look with a small, calm smile on her face.

"Maa, Kensei, she's from your old division?" another voice commented. From above slinked out a tall, lanky man with short, blonde hair. A wide, mocking smile spread across his face, "She's a cutie, that's for sure. Is she the reason you've been coming back late at night?" Shinji appraised the woman in front of him. She was pretty, no doubt, with a slim face, a pert nose, full lips, and large, calculating amber eyes. Her black hair was plaited and slung over her shoulder which drew his attention to the parted collar of her shihakusho.

"Shinji," Kensei growled threateningly, noticing the man's line of sight lingered far too long on Naoko's chest.

Shinji gave Kensei a cold look, "You are aware that we are supposed to _lay low_ , right Kensei?"

"She found us, I didn't tell her shit," Kensei replied, crossing his arms and shooting his signature glare right back at Shinji.

Hiyori scoffed. "So you just let your fuck buddy wander in?" She unsheathed her zanpakutou, pointing it at Naoko's face.

"On the contrary, Sarugaki-fukutaichou," Naoko said, her face impassive. "I sought you all out to ask you to train me."

"HAH! Spare me the bullshit, Shinigami!" Hiyori yelled, and immediately charged at Naoko.

"OI HIYORI," Kensei yelled angrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naoko sigh, swiftly drawing her zanpakutou to block Hiyori's blow. The screech of metal on metal pierced the air as the two females crossed blades. Naoko grunted as she skid backwards, her face inches from Hiyori's as she gripped the hilt of her sword in both hands.

"Heh, you're pretty fast for a Shinigami," Hiyori huffed. She had hoped to catch the woman off guard and get rid of her quickly.

Naoko gave a tight smile, "Thank you?" She surged forward and overpowered Hiyori, pushing the smaller girl off of her sword. "Hado number 4, Byakurai!" Naoko yelled, white lightning pulsing out her fingers towards Hiyori's head at point blank.

"What the fu-," Hiyori yelled. The explosion cut her off, debris flying in all directions. Naoko retreated, amber eyes flicking from side the side. Suddenly, a large force landed on her back. "Argh!" she screamed as she was shoved into the ground. Naoko groaned, lifting her head out of the small crater she made.

"Ya dumbass! You think a little kido will get rid of me?" Hiyori's voice taunted. Naoko's eyes narrowed, something didn't sound right, as if the voice was distorted. A sandaled foot landed on her head, pushing it sideways and grinding it into the rubble. It was then Naoko realized what had happened: Hiyori had hollowfied. Amber eyes widened in fear as Naoko stared into the white skull mask, yellow irises on black sclera staring cruelly down at her. Memories of when she witnessed the hollowfication flashed through her head, panic and desperation filling her chest. "Kakushi azamuku, Kurokitsune!" she yelled, grasping her zanpakutou tightly.

She let out another scream as Hiyori used her other foot to stamp on her wrist. "Haah, is that it? A black shikai?" she mocked. "You're gonna need more than that to beat me!"

"Heh." Naoko chuckled. Hiyori paused, confused by the sound. "Bakudo number 62, hyapporankan!" Naoko yelled, silver rods appearing around her prone body, glowing dangerously. With a flick of her other wrist, they propelled themselves at Hiyori, pinning the vaizard to a slab of concrete.

"YOU GODDAMN COWARD!" Hiyori shrieked angrily. She fought against the rods as Naoko stood up, rotating her wrist to check for damage. Blood flowed freely from the scratches on her cheek, her neat braid now undone, black hair strewn freely down her back.

"It's not cowardly if it works," Naoko replied coolly. "I'm disappointed, is this all you can do, Saru- _chibi_?"

Just as the last syllable flowed from her lips, Hiyori snapped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she bellowed, reiatsu pouring off the small girl in waves. The silver rods broke into shards as she freed herself from them, launching herself at Naoko again. Hiyori pummeled Naoko repeatedly with her fists, forgetting to use her zanpakutou in her fury. Naoko grunted, putting up her arms to fend off the blows. Hakuda had never been her strong point. She soared over the ground as Hiyori finished her off with a round house kick to the side, skidding and rolling over the concrete floor before she hit a wall.

Naoko grimaced, hissing as her sides flaring in pain as she felt some broken ribs. She rolled over onto her arms and legs, her limbs trembling, refusing to let her up. " _Kuso!_ " she cursed at herself.

 _"This is what you get for baiting Sarugaki in the first place!"_ Kurokitsune scolded.

Naoko looked up, watching Hiyori advance on her like a lion would on wounded prey. However, her gaze settled onto the figures observing the battle from afar. Aikawa Love, Otoribashi Rose, Yadomaru Lisa, Ushoda Hachigen, and her old friend Kuna Mashiro had appeared from their hiding places to watch her get beat to death. Their faces ranged from impassive to interested, yet the one face that nearly broke her was Kensei's. His face was set in its usual glare, his arms crossed over his chest. However, she could see the frustration and worry in the miniscule upward slant of his eyebrows, how he grit his teeth as Shinji clasped his shoulder, preventing him from pulling her out of danger.

Naoko was filled with determination. "I told him I would show him what I'm capable of," she thought to herself. "I guess it's time to stop holding back." Stabbing Kurokitsune into the ground, Naoko whispered softly, "Miken no horo." Blue fire encircled Naoko, instantly disappearing from Hiyori's sight.

"Hmph, cute trick, shinigami," Hiyori snorted. Her eyes shifted around, looking for distortions in the light. Suddenly, a searing pain lanced through her side, ripping a loud scream from Hiyori's throat. The small Vaizard looked down, a black blade thrusted from behind her, the metal gleaming maliciously.

"You know, the sad thing about _miken no horo_ is that it deactivates the minute I attack," Naoko's voice murmured from behind. "But don't worry, this wound isn't lethal, but the pain might be." The black haired woman violently ripped the sword from Hiyori's body, never flinching from the painful screams that filled her ears.

"GGYYYYYAAAAARRRHHH!" Hiyori roared, releasing more reiatsu. Naoko grunted, resisting the spiritual pressure that threatened to flatten her. "Bankai! Tsuki no Kurokitsune!" she yelled, her own reiatsu pushing against Hiyori's. Naoko felt the soft fur of the fox pelt emerge and settle on her body as her hands separated her katana into kodachi as she dodged a cero aimed at her head. Naoko increased her speed, barely avoiding all rapid-fire blows Hiyori aimed at her. Large _gashes_ and cuts appeared on her body, blood flowing in small rivulets down her face and arms. Her face was set in a determined frown as she got closed the distance between the Vaizard and herself.

Hiyori, on the other hand, was livid. How _dare_ this Shinigami waltz in and demand to be trained? How _dare_ she assume they would roll over and just concede? And most of all, _how dare she gain the upper hand_ in this battle? Hiyori charged at the black haired woman, ready to attack. Naoko moved to the side to dodge, yet not enough as Hiyori's blade pierced her side. Hiyori smirked triumphantly, "Payback, Shinigami bitch." However, she did not notice that Kurokitsune had grazed her cheek in the process.

 _"Sarugaki!"_ a familiar voice called out from behind Hiyori. Too familiar. Hiyori stiffened and slowly turned around.

"Hikifune-taichou," she gasped softly. "You can't be here."

"Why can't I be? It's _my_ division, isn't it?" Hikifune Kirio chuckled, her plump, matronly face splitting into a wide grin.

Puzzled, Hiyori looked around. She was no longer in the warehouse, but in the old 12th division, before that bastard Urahara took over.

"Come on, Sarugaki, I made some lunch!" Hikifune said, offering Hiyori a small bento. "Try it!" the woman encouraged. Hiyori's eyes flicked down to the box, then back up to Hikifune. She could hear song birds outside, feel the sun warming up the room as a small breeze blew the branches outside the window. Her hand reached out to take a roll from the lunch box, still warm and freshly made.

And the illusion broke. Like millions of shards of glass, the scene shattered before Hiyori's eyes, and she returned to the warehouse.

"Gah!" Naoko grunted as she was flung to the ground by Shinji.

"We've seen enough," the blonde Vaizard said, drawing his zanpakutou. "Of all the abilities in the world, yours are sickeningly similar to Aizen's." His mouth was drawn into a disgusted frown, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Back the fuck off, Shinji," Kensei growled, dashing over to Naoko's side.

"YEAH Shinji! Stop bullying Nao-chan!" Mashiro chimed in, joining Kensei.

Naoko sat up with difficulty, grunting as she rose. "You ain't seen nothing yet," she rasped. Dust had gotten in her throat when she was thrown down.

Shinji raised a thin eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Train me and you'll see," Naoko taunted, coughing up more dust and dirt from her lungs.

A lengthy silence filled the room as Naoko and Shinji had a stare down. Shinji glared into those defiant, amber eyes, daring him to fight her as well. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Hiyori said, "train her, idiot."

"What?"

"Don't what me, you dumbass!" Hiyori yelled. "She immobilized me enough to get me killed, and she's close with Kensei and Mashiro. It's enough reason to keep her here."

"No way!"

As the two Vaizards fought, Naoko's voice cut in, "I can bring you Kurosaki."

"What?" the both of them said.

Naoko grimaced, "I'll bring you Kurosaki if you allow me to train."

Shinji grinned eerily, "well if you put it that way, how can we refuse?"


	13. Chapter 13

HOOOOOLLYYY SHIT sorry about the late update! Life is crazy! Thank you to everyone who liked my story and reviewed, I am seriously touched by the compliments that I'm getting. Enjoy the new chapter! I don't own Bleach or any characters other than Naoko

CH 13

"You're an idiot," Kensei grumbled angrily at Naoko.

Naoko tilted her chin up and turned her face away from him in defiance as Ushoda Hachigen healed her wounds. She hissed as Kensei's rough fingers gripped her chin to face him again. He impatiently waved Hachigen off, seeing that she was adequately healed.

" _Arigatou_ , Hachi-san!" Naoko called out as her lover squeezed her face in his large hand. "Ow! Kensei!" The large man chuckled and waved as he walked away quickly to avoid the oncoming quarrel. He moved onto Hiyori, whose wounds were minimal. The young girl was sulking angrily in the corner, ready to yell at anyone who came her way.

"You nearly got yourself killed, _aho_!" Kensei snapped, his voice getting progressively louder. "I told you to mind your own business and look what happened to you!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you just agreed to train me!" she protested.

"Well you got your wish!" he growled. "But if you're going to train, Mashiro and I will be the ones to do it, no one else. Do. You. Understand?" He squeezed her cheeks and nodded her head for her with each word he emphasized.

Just as he spoke her name, Mashiro appeared out of nowhere and bowled Naoko over in a bone crushing hug. "Nao-chaaaan!" Mashiro squealed, pressing the younger woman against her chest. "I missed you Nao-chan!"

Naoko grunted, wincing as Mashiro's "loving" embrace audibly popped a few of her vertebrae.

"Ne ne Nao-chan, you're going to be training with us again! It'll be like old times!" Mashiro babbled on, ignoring Naoko's gasps for air.

"There won't be any training until Sakahone makes good on her promise," Shinji's voice cut in. Naoko glared at the skinny man as Mashiro released her.

"He'll come," she said. Naoko looked over to Kensei, who raised his eyebrow at her. "You said that he wouldn't turn so easily," he retorted skeptically. "What makes you think he'd listen to you?"

"He won't listen to me," she replied. Her eyes flicked over to the entrance of the warehouse. "He'll come by himself."

Just as she spoke, a shadow appeared in the doorway, Ichigo's lean frame blocking the light as he entered.

Naoko smiled smugly at Shinji, "now, Hirako _taichou_ , I believe you will allow Kensei and Mashiro to train with me?"

"Tsk," Shinji clicked his tongue, annoyed. He turned to Ichigo, looking down from the raised concrete. "Well, well…seems like you finally found our hiding spot, Ichigio."

The orange-haired boy glared up at the group of Vaizards, a determined look on his face.

Shinji tilted his cap up, ginning widely. "That look on your face, seems like you've been searching for us all day, haven't ya? So, are you determined to become one of us?"

Ichigo said nothing, he glanced around, spotting Naoko sitting off to the side, slightly behind Kensei.

Shinji noticed. "Naoko-san found us easily, but for someone who sucks at spirit pressure manipulation as much as you, to have found us is quite a feat indeed!" He gestured to the amber-eyed woman. "You should take a leaf from Naoko-san's book and drop the prideful act. Now that you're finally here, are you ready to join the crew?"

Silence filled the room as they waited for his answer. Finally, Ichigo raised his head and yelled, "HELL NO!"

Naoko chortled as Shinji yelled in shock. She looked over to Kensei, who raised his eyebrows in interest. "The kid's got balls," he murmured to her.

"mmhm," she hummed in agreement.

Ichigo continued to talk, "The only thing I wanna do with you guys … is use you."

Shinji narrowed his eyes, as the other Vaizards looked down derisively at the young man. "What's that supposed to mean?" Shinji asked.

"I won't join up with you, but I'm sure that you guys can teach me how to quiet down the hollow inside me," Ichigo said.

"Well listen to you, talkin' big like that. Just who do you think's gonna teach ya?" Shinji retorted.

"I'll just rip it out of you," Ichigo said. "By force!" He whipped out his Substitute Shinigami badge and ejected his soul from his body. In a flash of black and orange, he launched himself at Shinji, zanpakutou strapped to his back.

"Yer a crazy one, alright," Shinji said as he kicked up his zanpakutou from the ground, drawing it swiftly in one motion.

The two crossed swords, sparring across the room and yelling at each other. The Vaizards sidled off, out of the way, to watch the "battle". Otoribashi Rose chuckled lightly, "He must think quite highly of himself to cross swords with Shinji." He ran his long, elegant fingers through his wavy blonde hair.

"Dummy," Yadomaru Lisa snapped, her braid whipping over her shoulder as she turned to face Rose. "Shinji ain't takin' this seriously at all."

Ushoda Hachigen nodded. "It also seems as if Ichigo-kun is not fighting at his full capabilities either," he added.

"Huuuuuh?" Aikawa Love drawled. "He's just afraid, that's all."

"Of what?" Mashiro asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The hollow," Kensei scoffed. "I can't believe that kid's dumb enough to start fighting without calling out the hollow inside him. To think the one who's been trying to get in with us is at this level…"

"Ahem." Naoko coughed politely. She glared up at Kensei. "The poor boy's always gotten away with brute force and his overwhelming reiatsu," she defended. "This hollow of his is trying to take control of that. He's as strong, if not stronger, than I am, and I managed to freeze Sarugaki-fukutaichou for a bit."

"You don't count," Kensei said, flicking Naoko's forehead. There was no doubt in Kensei's mind that Naoko was incredibly strong, he had trained her since she entered his division a century ago. "Be glad you don't have a hollow to deal with," he lectured her as she rubbed the red spot on her head.

Hiyori let out an exasperated sigh and sent a silencing glare to Naoko. The older woman pressed her lips together and sent an apologetic look. "Hacchi, buff up the shield five more layers," Hiyori commanded, and leapt towards Ichigo and Shinji.

"Shinji, outta my way," she growled as she slapped him in the face with her sandal. Shinji's body went spiraling out the window, blood trailing behind him as he flew.

Naoko watched in horror as Hiyori hollowfied once again, intent on forcing Ichigo to release his own hollow. Love, Rose, and Mashiro all screamed out Hiyori's name, clearly alarmed at her transformation.

"Hold on," Naoko said, turning to Lisa. "How come you guys didn't yell like that when Hiyori hollowfied when she was fighting me?"

"Well," Lisa replied cooly. "The amount of damage you and Hiyori would have made would be way less than what two Vaizards could do. If anything, the worst she could have done was kill you." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is…is that so?" Naoko asked, sweating a bit.

She returned her attention to the battle as Hiyori baited Ichigo again and again. She had even thrown in some explosive kido at point blank, just like their first battle. Luckily, Hachigen had put up a barrier in the nick of time.

Naoko cringed with every blow that Hiyori landed on Ichigo. Where Hiyori had intended to kill Naoko swiftly, it seemed to Naoko that the young Vaizard was much more vicious with Ichigo, drawing out his pain and anger. Her chest constricted sympathetically as she watched Ichigo try to withstand the attacks without releasing his bankai.

With a loud screech, Ichigo's hollow mask materialized. From outside the barrier, Naoko could see him grapple Hiyori's throat, strangling her. Suddenly, she was pushed backwards by Kensei as he and the others leapt forward to subdue him.

With the tip of his sword, Shinji, who had somehow found his way back into the warehouse in time, broke Ichigo's mask. "That's sufficient," he said. Turning to Hiyori, who was leaning against a pillar and gasping for breath, he asked, "No complaints, right?" Hiryori glared, wiping away the tears that involuntarily found themselves at the corner of her eyes.

He turned back to Ichigo, resting his sword over his shoulder. "You probably understand now, Ichigo, that your hollow isn't some slacker that you can subjugate with your mind, your body, or just by thinking about it." Ichigo stared up at Shinji from the ground. "That being said," he continued. "You pass the test. We'll pound the hollow suppression technique right into the very core of your soul."

After a quick healing session with Hacchi, Shinji shoved Ichigo onto a contraption called the "Super Hiyori Walker". Naoko thought the orange haired teenager looked absolutely ridiculous, with his arms pumping back and forth as he feet swung. Her train of thought was interrupted as Kensei grabbed her arm and dragged her off to another area of the warehouse.

"Be a bit gentler, why don't you?" she asked. Naoko rubbed her wrist as Kensei released her.

"Heh, that's not what you said a few nights ago," Kensei joked, dodging a small stone she threw his way.

"That's different, _taichou_ ," she hissed, using his title to show her displeasure. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as her eyes flicked over to the other Vaizards, hoping they didn't hear anything Kensei said.

Kensei smirked mischievously, Naoko was cute when she was flustered. It was refreshing to see her calm and calculating persona break every once in a while. Kensei cracked his knuckles. "We'll start your training now while that Kurosaki kid uses the 'Super Hiyori Walker," he said to Naoko.

" _Onegaishimasu_ ," Naoko replied, drawing Kurokitsune from her sheath. Kensei drew Tachikaze from his belt as well. The two breathed in and yelled at the same time:

"Bankai! Tsuki no Kurokitsune!"

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!"

A blast of wind erupted from the two as their bankais were released, blowing wind in all directions.

"Guh!" Naoko grunted. Having more reiatsu than her, Kensei's bankai release was much larger, pushing her back a few feet.

She shook herself, dust flying out of her black pelt as she charged through the clearing smoke to gain the element of surprise. With her kodachi raised, she sliced down at Kensei, only to be stopped by something metallic.

Naoko looked down to see Kensei's arm blocking her blow. They were covered in metal, wrapped like bandages and settling over his shoulders. "Oh shi-," Naoko cursed as Kensei puched at her. A gale of wind pushed her away violently. She flipped twice midair before nimbly landing on the ground, frustrated that she had lost her opening. There was no way she would get even the smallest cut on Kensei, he had seen what she had done to Hiyori.

Kensei, on the other hand, examined Naoko with piqued interest. He had not noticed that her eyes changed color from amber to silver before. It made her appear colder and less feeling than the woman he was used to. But damn, that fox pelt added a feral beauty to her that was incredibly _sexy_. Kensei briefly wondered how it would feel if he ran his fingers through it, but quickly rejected the idea as he saw Naoko charge at him again, her twin swords held out at her sides.

Putting his fists up, Kensei blasted rounds of air at Naoko, never keeping the same rhythm to his attacks. Naoko evaded each one, using shunpo at the last minute, earning large cuts on her face and arms.

Just as she got close enough, Naoko swung her zanpakutou, sending two blades of blue fire spinning towards Kensei's chest. Kensei closed his eyes and held his arms up in defense, anticipating the intense, rolling heat of the blaze. He felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw the blue flames licking at his skin as they wrapped around his chest and arms.

" _osuwari_ ", he heard Naoko say quickly.

Without warning, Kensei's legs gave out before him, landing on his behind in a confused mess.

"What the shit, Naoko!" he yelled angrily, struggling to stand up again. The blue flames still flickered around him, almost taunting his predicament. His body felt heavy, as if it were chained to the ground. He heard Naoko's soft footsteps approach him as she crouched in front of his face.

"Heh," she chuckled, and flicked his forehead. Kensei moved his hand to bat away her fingers, but was quickly subdued as she snapped at him, "hands down!" Once again, without warning, invisible strings slapped Kensei's palms into the hard concrete.

Naoko made note of her lover's face, which was contorted in confusion and anger. "My ability is possession," she explained. "You're mine the minute this fire touches you."

"Like a real vixen," Kensei retorted. His comment was met with a cold chuckle.

"It's not called Kurokitsune for nothing, Kensei," Naoko replied. Her silver eyes glimmered in amusement as she gazed upon him. "If I wanted," she purred slyly, "I could make you kill yourself with just a word."

Her words were met with an angered look. She smirked deviously, "hands to your neck." Naoko watched as Kensei's hands shook, attempting to defy her orders as they traveled up to his muscular neck. She exerted more reiatsu in an attempt to subdue his efforts.

His hands stayed in the air in front of him as a look of realization crossed Kensei's face. He smirked victoriously. "Nice try, Naoko," he said, and suddenly Hollowfied. His own reiatsu skyrocketed as he felt the imaginary chains break around him. "It looks like your possession has a certain limit," he rumbled through the mask. Kensei stood up slowly, watching Naoko back away from him cautiously.

Kensei charged at Naoko, sending a barrage of punches towards her. She deftly evaded them all save for one aimed at her side, which sent her crashing into the ground. Naoko cried out in pain as Kensei's fist came into contact with her ribs, feeling the one blow multiply into a thousand. She spat blood as the bones broke, feeling them pierce her organs. Naoko shakily stood back up, breathing heavily.

 _"You gloated for too long,"_ Kurokitsune scolded. _"He's seen through us now."_

 _"I'll get him again,"_ Naoko growled internally. She stabbed the ground, "miken no horo".

Before his eyes, Naoko vanished instantly. Not just her image, but every trace that could indicate her presence from reiatsu to scent. "Same as with Hiyori," he thought to himself.

 **"She's hidden pretty well,"** Tachikaze spoke, his voice a cautious whisper blowing through Kensei's mind.

"Not for long," Kensei grumbled and raised his fists. Slamming it into the floor, he sent debris flying in all directions. "She may be able to hide image and reiatsu, but her physical body is around here somewhere."

As he spoke, a large slab of concrete was sliced in two, and Naoko reappeared instantly.

"Hrraaagh!" she roared, flying straight at him, her arms outstretched, zanpakutou clasped in her hands as the twin blades shimmered.

"Rraah!" he grunted. He swung is fist again and stopped short of her face as cold steel pressed against his chest. The two stood at an impasse, the tip of Naoko's zanpakutou touching Kensei as the sharp blade of Tachikaze threatened to pound and mince her face into oblivion.

Naoko was breathing heavily, while Kensei had a few drops of sweat beading on his brow. He looked into her eyes, seeing the amber creep back over the silver. He let out a breath and stepped back. "Let's call it a day, Naoko," he said, returning Tachikaze into a combat knife and returning it to its sheathe behind his back. Naoko, on the other hand, crumpled to the ground in pain, the black fox pelt dissipating into air and the kodachi returning to a single katana.

"Here," Kensei murmured gently, kneeling next to her. He noticed Hachigen had left with Mashiro to grab some food. "I'm no healer, but I can do some basic field healing." Placing his hands around Naoko's thorax, focusing his reiatsu on the broken ribs. A slight pang of guilt pierced through his chest as the slight woman's face contorted in discomfort. "Sorry," Kensei muttered.

"It's fine, I asked for it," Naoko replied, hissing as his rough hands pressed against a swollen area on her abdomen where she was bleeding internally. "Looks like I still have some ways to go, huh Kensei?"

"Mmh," he replied, never looking up from his work. From what he saw, there was no doubt in his mind Naoko could handle an Arrancar. She was strong and crafty, more than capable enough to protect herself. Yet, the thought of the possibility of losing the woman in front of him twisted a sick knot in his stomach. Kensei knit his eyebrows together and frowned angrily at the thought.

Delicate hands cradled his face, raising his head to meet Naoko's gaze. "Don't make that worried face, Kensei," she said, smiling softly. "I don't plan on dying soon." She affectionately placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Kensei groaned softly and tilted his head to meet her lips full on. His tongue darted out to taste her before separating. They touched foreheads, his brown pools met Naoko's amber, their breath mingling in between them. "You'll be the death of me yet, Naoko," he muttered. "Come on, let's get back to the others."


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

"Waaaah~," Mashiro yelled excitedly. "Nao-chan this is fun!" The green-haired Vaizard's arm hung limply in the air encircled by fire, almost as if she were a marionette. However, the rest of her ran around, sending a barrage of kicks and punches at Naoko. Her insect-like hollow mask reminded Naoko of a popular cartoon character…Ultraman, was it?

Naoko panted hard, leaping out of the way and sending another wave of blue fire towards her friend. The flames wrapped around Mashiro's other wrist. "Freeze!" Naoko ordered, only to receive a light punch in the face. "Bwah!" She stumbled backwards, shocked.

Mashiro also paused, a look of disbelief on her face. "Huh, I guess I need to let out a bit more reiatsu…" she mumbled to herself. "That punch was kinda weak." Green hair fanned out as Mashiro turned quickly. "Neh neh, Nao-chan, your bankai is stronger than this right?" She pouted childishly.

Naoko growled, releasing more reiatsu. She had heard that Mashiro could keep up her hollowfication for 15 hours nonstop. They had been fighting for 2 hours straight already, and while Naoko's endurance improved just by sparring with Mashiro alone, she really wanted to win for once.

The amber eyed Shinigami watched as Mashiro's movements became jerkier. "Woaaah, Nao-chan!" Mashiro squealed. Finally, her movements stopped, her arms frozen in place. Sweat dripped into Naoko's eyes as her breathing became heavier. Forget Kensei, Mashiro was the worst opponent Naoko could be paired against.

The two paused briefly before Mashiro took a deep breath. "Yosh!" she exclaimed. "Time to go all out! MASHIRO SUUUPER KIIIIIIICK!"

Naoko cursed again as she watched the blue flame sputter out, freeing Mashiro from their hold. She put her arms up in defense against the bright orange roundhouse flying her way. _"Stupid, self-sacrificing girl,"_ Kurokitsune screeched angrily. _"Use me!"_

"Better my arms than you, Kurokitsune," Naoko mumbled. "I can't fix you if you're broken as kodachi." Before the kick landed, Naoko yelled, "AH MASHIRO WHAT'S THAT", pointed to the side.

"ara?" Mashiro turned her head slightly in the direction Naoko was pointing.

Naoko quickly stepped back and grappled Mashiro's leg. Mashiro let out a shout as Naoko swiftly pulled her off balance and onto the ground, quickly straddling the vaizard's hips with her legs and drawing Kurokitsune's blades against her neck.

"Are we done now, Mashiro?" Naoko grunted, her eyes hard, yet exhausted. The Shinigami watched as Mashiro's eyes went from pure shock to watery pools of chocolate brown.

"WAAHH NAO-CHAN YOU PLAYED DIRTY! NO FAIIIIRR!" The green haired vaizard wailed as she rolled on the floor, tossing up dust everywhere.

Naoko let out a sigh and recalled her bankai. She felt drained and sore after the prolonged fight with Mashiro. The Shinigami flopped onto the floor and started healing herself with whatever reiatsu she had leftover as she tuned out Mashiro's whining. Naoko pulled a relieved smile at Hachigen who dragged the green haired woman away to buy lunch for everyone else.

Naoko's amber eyes scanned the room as she rested on the concrete, raising an eyebrow as Ichigo's exhausted pants filled the room as his arms and legs swung back and forth rapidly. His face was a mix of fatigue and apathy as he went through the repetitive motions. She sympathized with him as he stared jealously at her.

"Oi, Sakahone," a voice whispered behind her. Naoko jumped, startled, and turned to meet Yadomaru Lisa's intense, sapphire gaze.

"Yes, Yadomaru-san?" An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of Naoko's stomach Lisa approached.

"You and Kensei are intimate, right?" She pushed her glasses up her nose, sunlight glinting off the lenses insidiously.

"Uh, yes?"

"Tell me, Sakahone-san," Lisa said, linking her elbow with Naoko's as she pulled her over to the side. "Have you two ever done the '69' position? Like his tattoo?"

Naoko flushed bright scarlet. Lisa smirked. "Eeh, you both are pretty vanilla, I take it?"

Naoko's face turned a darker red, her ears also taking on a pinkish hue. This was enough of an answer for Lisa. "Let me show you something," the Vaizard said, pulling out a pornographic magazine.

As Lisa flipped through the pages, Naoko's eyes widened as she felt her face get hotter and hotter. "Wait how does that work … he put that where?! … you can't put that in your mouth! ...Is that position even possible? Oh wow it is…." She muttered softly in horror and confusion.

"Lisa, you're the one on duty this week, right?" Naoko heard Kensei call out. "Make sure you keep a strict watch on that Shinigami guy, alright?"

Lisa replied without looking up, "I'm doin' it, so shut up."

Kensei looked up to see Lisa and Naoko looking at the magazine together. He saw Naoko's face frozen in shock as Lisa continued to defile the Shinigami's mind with raunchy pictures.

"The hell you are! The only thing you're looking at is a porn mag!" he yelled angrily.

"Shut up, go away, you're ruining it…" Lisa deadpanned.

Kensei rose and strode over to Naoko, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Lisa. "She didn't show you anything weird, did she?" he demanded, veins bulging out of his neck and forehead. Large, strong, hands gripped her shoulders firmly, forcing her to face him. Naoko looked up at him, seeing his eyes narrowing suspiciously. She could see from the set of his square jaw that he was also gritting his teeth angrily. A picture from the magazine flashed in Naoko's mind, only instead of the models, it was her and Kensei. The mental image made Naoko blush brightly again as she hid her face in her hands.

Kensei groaned, "oh no" as he palmed his face in exasperation. "Dammit Lisa! Look what you did!" he yelled again.

"Whatever," Lisa shot back, waving her hand dismissively.

Kensei continued to yell at Lisa for being irresponsible, while she half-heartedly chanted 'one-two, one-two' at Ichigo as some sort of motivation.

Naoko rubbed her eyes, hoping to wash the horrifyingly perverted images seared into her memory. A faint buzzing could be heard from inside her shihakusho. "Ah!" Naoko yelped, reaching into her robes to grab her cell phone. "Yes, this is Sakahone!"

 _"Naoko-san, it's Shuuhei,"_ the muffled, static filled voice said. _"where are you? I can barely hear your voice."_

"Oh sorry! I'm in an area with really bad reception! Give me a minute!" Naoko exclaimed, waving farewell to the group of Vaizards. She smiled as Kensei placed a small kiss on her forehead before sending her off with a playful slap on her rear. Before she stepped out of the warehouse, Naoko could hear a CRASH and Ichigo yelling about how stupid the Super Hiyori Walker was.

 _"Naoko-san, what was that!?"_

"Nothing, nothing, Shuuhei-san!" Naoko sweat a bit, alarmed that he had heard the noise even through the interference that the barrier around the warehouse had created. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

 _"Ahh, nothing urgent, but I'm going to need you to come back to the 9th,"_ Shuuhei said, his tone a bit bashful. _"I've been falling behind on our paperwork, what with this month's newsletter coming out and all…"_

Naoko sighed lightly. Shuuhei had always been in charge of the newsletter, but seemed to forget about the administrative aspects of running the division in the absence of a captain in his pursuit of normalcy.

"And what about my assignment in Karakura town, Shuuhei-san?" Naoko shifted her weight to one hip and tousled her long hair in slight annoyance. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows on the cement as a cool breeze swept through, blowing strands of hair in front of her face.

 _"I got clearance for you to return tomorrow, the area should be safe enough with Hitsugaya-taichou and his team."_

"Understood," Naoko replied, reluctance seeping into her tone. She hung up, snapping the cell phone shut in one hand. She sighed again, heavier, her shoulder slumping a bit. She felt Kensei come up behind her, his large hands grasping her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"You need to go back?" he asked, resting his chin on her head. He had overheard. Naoko could feel the vibrations of his voice rumble through his chest and into her back as she leaned into him.

"Yeah, _fukutaichou_ needs help around the division," she answered.

"Hmph," Kensei huffed, amused. "100 years and you're still doing paperwork."

Naoko opened her mouth to reply before being interrupted by a loud yell. "OOIIIIiii, Kensei!" Shinji's voice rang out from behind them. "Get yer ass in here! We're starting the hollow submission now!"

Kensei turned his head and scratched his silver hair. "Ah shit," he grumbled. "This is gonna be a pain." Naoko turned around to face him, her face full of confusion. Cupping her face in his hand, he bent and pressed his lips against hers softly. "Go home and wait for me, I'll see you in an hour," he whispered huskily into her ear. Naoko shivered involuntarily as his warm breath ghosted over her skin, her abdomen clenching in eager anticipation at the implications of his words.

"mmh," she hummed and nodded her head slightly.

Kensei ran back into the warehouse as an enormous barrier went up around the building. The Shinigami stepped back to admire the intricacies of the spell and turned to return to her apartment.

The way back was uneventful, yet unsettling. Naoko, lost in her thoughts, felt a tingle up her spine as she trudged along the road as if she was being watched from the shadows. Much like the tension she had felt with Kensei before the Arrancar attack, this was another 'calm before the storm', and she absolutely hated it. There were many things she hated at the moment. She hated being unable to assist the vaizards and hated the governing body of Soul Society, those fat nobles behind their white screens, incapable of understanding the plight of the soldiers protecting them. Her frustration built up, bubbling angrily in her chest as she entered her small apartment. She let out an exhausted groan as she flopped face first onto the futon and kicked her feet into the thick padding to vent her ire. Naoko peeked at her clock, only 45 more minutes until Kensei promised to come. She let out another extended, aggravated groan.

Kensei knew this Kurosaki kid wasn't ready to have his hollow subdued yet. The 'Super Hiyori Walker' was not meant to help the kid, but rather it was a safeguard for everyone else who would have to beat the shit out of him later. Less reiatsu to start with meant a lower likelihood of anyone getting seriously hurt. "Hurt, huh," Kensei muttered to himself. He watched Rose pick up Ichigo and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of rice, following the other vaizards down below into their larger training space. Sitting in the circle around the barrier Hachigen put up around Ichigo, his mind wandered to Naoko, who he hoped would be waiting for him back at the apartment. Her training was going incredibly well, he recalled after watching her spar with Mashiro. But that was a no brainer, he told himself. She was smart. Maybe it was just the nature of her zanpakutou, which relied on stealth and deception, that helped her hone that gift.

Kensei's mind drifted further as time passed waiting on Ichigo's hollowfication to begin. He thought about the days when he was still captain of the 9th division, when he would specifically request Naoko to assist him with his work. The girl always had a smile on her face, her light amber eyes shining with an eagerness to excel and a professional maturity that he thanked the Spirit King for. Kensei huffed, maybe that's what set her apart from the other women he had to deal with, his eyes flicking to Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro.

 _I'm pretty damn sure it's not just her attitude and 'professionalism' that gets you all hot and bothered, Kensei,_ the hollow inside him sneered. His 'other side' flashed images before his eyes of Naoko naked, her face contorted in ecstasy. Kensei shook his head shortly, _'fuck off, you'_

The hollow cackled and retreated into the corners of his mind. Kensei wouldn't deny it, Naoko was pretty in the past. But given a century she had blossomed into the alluring vixen that he saw glimpses of back in the day. Desire pooled into his stomach at the thought of seeing her tonight, but quickly disappeared as a loud explosion came from the inside of the barrier. His eyes snapped open in shock. The hollowfication was too soon.

"Here it comes," Shinji warned. They all stood, ready to fight, when Lisa came forward and volunteered to be the first to fight Ichigo. Kensei glanced at his watch, keeping time. They would all take 10 minutes each to fight the teenager, hopefully he would be able to get the hollow under control before they hit an hour.

Kensei watched coolly as Lisa fought hard against Ichigo. Dark brown eyes flicked back to the time, watching the minutes count down before he tagged in. At 3 minutes remaining, Kensei strode to the barrier. "Yo, Hachi", he called out. "Let me in!"

"Right", the large kidou master replied.

The minute the barrier opened, Kensei flash-stepped beside Lisa and elbowed Ichigo in the neck before she was seriously injured. "Time's up, switch!" he ordered.

Lisa retreated quickly to nurse her minor cuts and bruises.

Kensei took in the hollowfied teenager before him, the creature screeching bloody murder at him. "I'm Muguruma Kensei," he introduced himself as he twirled Tachikaze on one finger. "And I'm gonna kill you."


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Bleach_

Ch 15

Naoko's ears perked up as she heard the creak of the front door. She swiveled her head and poked it out of the doorway of her small kitchen area, where leftover groceries were scattered on the table.

"Tadaima," she heard Kensei's rough, tired voice call into the apartment.

"Okaeri!" she answered. She padded quickly to Kensei and stopped short of him, looking the tall man up and down. He looked exhausted and scratched up, but no major injuries were visible to her. "You're late," she commented curtly, placing hands on hips. "How did it go?"

"The kid didn't die, if that's what you're asking," Kensei replied shortly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked her over quickly, surprised by her appearance. She was in the gigai, wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark yoga pants. Her braid was slung casually over her shoulder like a dark, black snake resting on its mistress.

Naoko closed her eyes and sighed in relief at the news. "I'm going to use the shower," he continued. "That alright with you?"

"Please do," Naoko joked. She pushed him towards the bathroom, wrinkling her nose. "I should wash your clothes while you're at it." She picked at his soiled tank top with her fingers. Urahara had taught her what the small washing and drying units in her apartment closet were for, yet she was still startled every time the machines would rock violently when cleaning her civilian clothes.

"Thanks, Naoko," Kensei said, swiftly undressing in front of her. He draped the soiled fabric over her outstretched hands, but her eyes were not focused on the laundry. Wide, dark amber eyes traveled from his pecs to the well-defined 'v' of his pelvis, a pink flush staining her cheeks as she stood frozen in place as.

"What're you staring for?" Kensei asked, putting his hands behind his head. "Ain't nothing you haven't seen before." He chuckled as he bared his entire well-muscled physique to Naoko, watching her freeze like a deer in headlights.

He stepped closer, bracing his hands against the doorframe and bending over so his lips brushed her ear. "Unless," his voice roughened seductively, warm breath tickling the sensitive area behind her earlobe. "You wanted to try something from Lisa's magazine." Kensei smirked when he heard Naoko's sharp intake of breath, her spine stiffening at the small contact.

Before he could react, Naoko's thick braid swung over slapping him in the face and ear. "ARGH WHAT THE HELL," he yelled, rubbing the whip-like mark on his cheek, watching her frantically escape the room. Naoko seemed to be getting into the habit of hitting his face, whether it was on purpose or not.

"G-go shower!" Naoko ordered, retreating out of the bathroom and down the hall. Her face burned and her core clenched, desperate for relief that could only be found through Kensei's touch. "Now's not the time!" Naoko scolded herself, and took a deep breath. She faced the kitchen counter, a chef's knife and a variety of ingredients were laid out before her. "Time to make dinner!" she declared resolutely as she grasped the knife's handle.

Kensei stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and relaxed. That is, until he saw Naoko standing in front of a burning pan. "WHOA!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a lid and jammed it over the fire. Turning off the heat and effectively smothering the flames, he turned to Naoko, who looked back at him with the guiltiest expression.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, his heart still racing. Gray smoke drifted to the ceiling in a skinny plume above the stovetop.

Naoko turned her chin down against her chest. "Thought you could use a meal after today," she mumbled, pursing her full lips. Throwing a glare at the stove, she added, "It looked easy enough when the chef at the café did it."

Kensei raised his eyebrows as he ran his fingers through his short, silver hair. He huffed lightly, touched at her thoughtfulness, however unsuccessful the attempt was. "Wait in the living room," he said, nudging her gently. "I'll make food." He took a look at the remaining ingredients, neatly organized in separate bowls. "At least you cut them properly," he joked.

Naoko puffed her cheeks out. "Of course I cut them properly!" she protested. "I can do at least that." She allowed herself to be removed from the kitchen and into the living area. She plopped down unceremoniously and crossed her legs as she watched Kensei bustle around her kitchen looking for sauces and spices. She let out a small giggle. Her captain, Muguruma Kensei, known for his scary demon face and short temper, looked so _domestic_ in a kitchen with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"Don't laugh at the person feeding you," he scolded from behind the counter.

"Hai, hai," Naoko said, jiggling a leg idly. Her lips curved into a small smile, relishing the peaceful moment, the smell of cooked garlic and the sizzle of other ingredients hitting the pan filled the room with a homeliness that made Naoko's heart ache. She would never have a day like this again, she realized. Her life was that of a Shinigami's, dedicated to the service of maintaining the balance of souls. It was unlikely that Soul Society would welcome the Vaizards back with open arms, and equally unlikely she would be released from service before dying and reincarnating.

"Finished!" Kensei said triumphantly. "Hope you like fried rice" he said as he scooped hearty helpings onto plates.

Naoko made her way to the kitchen and took the food from Kensei, setting it onto the low table in the living room with spoons.

"Itadakimasu!" Naoko said cheerily as she dug into the rice. Kensei also ate, satisfied with the taste, given that the burnt ingredients had stuck to the pan.

"Hrgh"

Kensei snapped his head up to look at Naoko, her face frozen in disbelief. "Are you ok?" he asked sharply, looking back at their food.

Naoko swallowed hard. "It's…it's…" Naoko stammered.

"What?" he demanded, panicking slightly. Was she choking? Was it bad?

"It's good…" she replied, her eyes wide, grains of rice sticking to her cheek. "It's really, really good."

Kensei let out a relieved groan, palming his face. "You must have really low expectations of me," he replied. "It's just normal fried rice."

"I'm not lying! It's delicious!" Naoko retorted as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"Oi! Slow down, you'll actually choke!" Kensei laughed. He reached over and gently picked off the remaining grains from her face. Naoko chuckled as she continued to eat, albeit more neatly.

The two finished their meal, making easy conversation. Kensei recounted the story of Ichigo's hollow suppression, watching with amusement as Naoko's mouth gape open in wonder and disbelief. She shot question after question in excited tones. 'What did he look like?' 'Who had the longest time?' 'Was suppressing a hollow like entering _jinzen_?'

"How do I know you won't report that kind of information back to Seireitei?" Kensei half-joked, leaning back on his hands. Not that he didn't trust Naoko to keep these secrets, but he knew there were ways to obtain information against her will, and perhaps she would inadvertently reveal something that she thought was unimportant. His mind drifted back to when Urahara had transformed his division into a creepy research laboratory. He shivered at the thought of that information landing in the wrong hands.

"Hmph!" Naoko sniffed dramatically. "You should put more trust in me, _taichou_." She gathered the dishes and took them to the sink to wash. Her braid swung back and forth dangerously as she walked, balancing the plates in one hand while holding the cups in another. She placed them in the sink and started washing, the water turning white and sudsy.

Kensei slid behind her, resting his hands on her hips, head on her shoulder. The menace of a braid was sandwiched between them, its patterned ridges softly pressing into the curve of Naoko's spine. He watched her hands deftly handle the sponge and ceramic plates, her weight shifting from one hip to the other occasionally. With her hands still in the water, Kensei started to place slow, sensual kisses up and down the long column of Naoko's neck. A low, breathy sigh reached his ears, his lips twitching into a smirk as he continued. He inhaled deeply as his lips traveled to the nape of her neck, taking in the enticing floral scent of her hair. It made him drunk, muscles he didn't know were tense loosed, his vision almost blurring, only focusing on the raven haired woman in his arms. One hand traveled up under her t-shirt, fondling her full breast in his rough palm while the other slipped into the elastic waistband of her yoga pants. A small whimper escaped Naoko's lips, her back arching as her still soapy hands braced against the countertop.

"Does it feel good?" Kensei's voice low and husky. He pressed a finger against her already wet core, teasing her entrance before slipping it up to her oversensitive clitoris.

"You're horrible," Naoko moaned as Kensei pressed his stiff erection against her behind. She cried out in protest as she felt his fingers retreat from her warmth.

"I should stop, then," Kensei teased, one hand still on her breast, slowly kneading it and tracing circles around her nipple. The other hand had returned to her hip, fingers still under the waistband, though. A rush of dominance overcame him as Naoko turned her head, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Don't…stop," she murmured shyly, begging him to continue. He could feel her legs tremble weakly, her body leaning into the counter for support. Kensei smirked as he drew her closer. Her whole back was flushed against his front as his hands teased her most sensitive areas. He watched with lustful anticipation as Naoko threw her head back, her pupils dilating as she bit her lip. Her whole body spasmed against his as he easily pushed her over the brink of pleasure.

Spent, Naoko's body would have crumpled to the floor had it not been for Kensei's embrace. She turned, her face flushed as she looked at her paramour. Kami, if she weren't so _satisfied_ she would wipe that triumphant grin off his face. No, instead she wiped her hands clean of any soapy water remaining on a dishtowel.

" _Taichou_ ," she murmured softly as she kissed his firm lips. Kensei returned it with fervor, pressing against her as his tongue overpowered her own. Naoko felt his desperation through his touch, the two knowing that their next meeting was uncertain. It would be months or years; different circumstances could put them on opposite sides of the battlefield if possible. Never separating, they stumbled into the living room using the wall as a guide.

Naoko broke the kiss, her amber eyes staring intently into Kensei's. He was breathing hard, his eyebrows knitted as he stared back lustfully. His 'joke' from before drifted through her mind, _'…wanted to try something from Lisa's magazine…'_ She flushed again, the images still burned in her memory. She internally shook them off, returning her lips to Kensei's skin. Naoko pushed him against the wall, nipping down his neck and chest as she undid the button of his jeans. His large member sprang from its confines, heavy and thick, intimidating even hidden behind the fabric of his boxers.

Slowly and delicately, Naoko trailed a hand down into Kensei's boxers, finally revealing his manhood. She noted again, the velvety feeling of his skin against her palm, how Kensei closed his eyes blissfully when she stroked him in certain ways. Naoko placed one last kiss at his neck and knelt slowly. Kensei watched through hooded lids as she lowered herself in front of his dick, now weeping milky white drops from its tip.

Naoko's tongue flicked out tentatively, tasting the bitter fluid mixed with the intriguing sensation of the soft, yet firm muscle. Where she lacked in experience, Naoko excelled in perception. She explored Kensei's manhood slowly, wrapping her full lips over the pulsing tip. Lips and tongue worked their way down as Naoko adjusted to every twitch and moan that Kensei's body betrayed. His fingers had tangled themselves loosely in her hair, the braid coming undone. The curled digits would stroke her hair, or guide her head in different positions as Kensei pumped his hips in rhythm with her mouth.

"Naoko," he ground out. Kensei couldn't take it, her mouth was warm and wet, the movement of her tongue shy and probing. He needed more of her, to be inside her tight, hot cavern and give her a night she would never forget. Kensei pulled Naoko away, a thin string of saliva hanging between her lips and his cock as she released him. He yanked her pants down impatiently and with one fluid motion, Kensei lifted Naoko onto his hips, her smooth thighs wrapping around his waist. He switched their positions so Naoko was pressed against the wall and entered her roughly with a loud grunt.

Violent thrusts forced muffled screams from Naoko's throat, her arms and legs clinging to Kensei for dear life as her back was rubbed raw against the plaster wall. Every push brought the silver haired man closer to his release, yet the delicious warmth of his lover's tight entrance made him wish it would never end. Regardless, he increased his pace, feeling the walls clamped down on him as Naoko's orgasm ripped through her. With a roar, he rammed his hips into hers, spilling his hot seed into her womb.

They stayed in that position, riding out the high of their orgasms against the wall. Kensei gazed up at Naoko. Her eyes amber eyes were glazed over, lips swollen and panting heavily as she leaned her head back. The soft material of her shirt rose and fell with her chest, her black hair strewn across her face, shoulders and chest, some stray strands fanned against the wall.

"Kami, you're beautiful," Kensei murmured as he buried his face into Naoko's neck, taking in her scent now mixed with his own sweat.

Naoko hummed in response, her body slumping into Kensei's as he let her down from the wall. He gently placed her into her futon, pulling her into his arms and kissing her from her hairline to her shoulders. Soft, even breathing told Kensei that his lover was resting. He would allow her that much, he thought to himself, if only for a short amount of time.

Naoko stumbled into the office of Division 9, dark bags under her eyes and hair pulled into a simple ponytail. Hisagi looked up, relieved to see the 3rd seat again. "Welcome back," he greeted.

"Hrgh"

"Naoko-san, did you sleep at all last night?" the dark haired lieutenant asked. His eyes narrowed in concern as he stood up to pour his colleague some tea.

Naoko snorted. The longest she slept the night before was 30 minutes, before her ex-captain roused her for another round of sex. She had lost count of the times they had intercourse, all of which Kensei somehow had the energy for, despite the fact that he had been doing most of the work. He had alternated between gentle caresses and rough lovemaking, always making sure she was spent at the end of a toe curling orgasm.

Taking a seat, Naoko crossed her legs and took a sip of the tea. "I take the night patrols, _fukutaichou,_ " she replied coolly, trying to ignore the traitorous dampness of her panties. "It'll take a few days for me to get back on our regular schedule."

"Of course, Naoko-san," Hisagi replied. "In the meantime, you wouldn't mind debriefing me on the situation in Karakura while we drop some papers off?" The younger Shinigami pushed away from the desk and gathered his stack of forms and the Seireitei Newsletter.

"Yes sir," Naoko answered. With an outstretched hand, she took half of her vice-captain's stack and walked behind him, reporting the strength of the Arrancar and their specific abilities according to the reinforcements still residing in Karakura.

A month had passed since Naoko's return to Seireitei, her body returning to its normal schedule of wakefulness during the day. Waking up, training, running errands, it all felt robotic and monotonous to her, yet she carried on. On this day, she accompanied Hisagi on his hunt for the division captains in order to deliver the Seireitei Monthly. They passed Squad 13's training fields, where familiar reiatsus stopped the pair in their path. The duo turned their heads to watch two females battle, one Shinigami and one human. Captain Ukitake Juushiro sat upon the grassy knoll, his snow white hair blowing with the wind with a cup of tea in his hands.

"There you are!" Hisagi called out. "What're you doing in a place like this?"

The older captain turned around with a smile on his face. "Ah Hisagi-kun, Sakahone-kun! Just taking a break and doing some sightseeing."

"Pleasure to see you again, captain," Naoko smiled, executing a small bow.

Hisagi looked over towards the field, watching Rukia and Orihime train intensely. "Looks like they're having a lot of fun."

Naoko softly hummed in agreement, pride growing in her chest as she watched the human girl push herself to her limits. She tuned out of the conversation her vice-captain and the captain of the 13th division were having as she watched Orihime's strange power in fascination. How interesting it was, that she could create shields, an offensive weapon, and be a healer at the same time.

"…truth be told, I never realized captains had so much work to do, 'cause Captain Tousen and Naoko-san kept the squad running, and never handed work down to the other squad members…" Hisagi sighed.

Naoko shook herself out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, turning towards the young Shinigami. "Anyway," he said. "We've got more work to do, let's go, Naoko-san."

"Yes sir," Naoko replied. She waved farewell to Ukitake-taichou as she walked away. Not 10 steps were taken when a Hell Butterfly flew towards her and Hisagi, a booming message filling their heads.

ARRANCAR THAT APPEAR TO BE ESPDA ARE IN NORTHERN KARAKURA TOWN. THERE ARE FOUR OF THEM, AND HAVE ENGAGED HITSUGAYA'S ADVANCE GUARD IN BATTLE.

Hisagi and Naoko froze, his dark olive eyes meeting Naoko's amber. "Go," he ordered. "You have more battle experience with them."

"Thank you, sir," Naoko spoke grimly. She darted off in the direction of a Senkaimon, lips pressed in a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed. She noticed one gate already stabilized for Orihime's passage, but no one at the entrance. Perhaps they had entered already?

Naoko ran into the gate, hoping she could catch up to them. She felt three reiatsu signatures ahead of her, but suddenly, felt one more appear. Cold fear grabbed at her heart, her hands becoming clammy, her breath speeding up. "Arrancar," she choked out. Grabbing Kurokitsune, she swung it about her, drawing blue fire in a ring. "Miken no horo," the Shinigami whispered, and raced towards the signatures. As she ran closer, she felt a spike of energy, then one reiatsu signature disappear. Another drastically dropped right afterwards.

Still cloaked, Naoko came upon a scene that made her stomach turn. Before her lay two Shinigami, parts of their bodies missing, slowly regenerating under the protection of Orihime's power. An Arrancar stood at the entrance of a Garganta, his skin pale with green eyes peering out from under a broken mask. "Come with me, Girl," he said. "Do not speak, you will say 'yes', anything else and I will kill not you, but you friends." Images flashed behind him of Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku, and Ichigo all severely wounded.

"This is not a negotiation," the Arrancar continued. "This is an order." Orihime stood stock still, shock and fear freezing her in place, keeping her from saying anything. Even with Naoko's complete cloaking, she could not bring herself to ambush the monster in front of her. Naoko's hands shook nervously, knowing she was no match for this being, and would be dead if she revealed herself.

The Arrancar gave Orihime a bracelet, to hide her presence for 1 day while she made her goodbyes. Naoko would have snorted. "How considerate," she thought. "Must have been Aizen's orders." An idea popped into her head. As the Arrancar opened the Garganta to leave, Naoko passed the crying human girl and slipped into Hueco Mundo.

 _*Author's note*_

 _wooooooww oh my god I am so sorry everyone. I know I've been gone for a long time, and I really wanted to take the time to make this chapter and future chapters really good._

 _Thank you to Yoshisaki Asuka, Suzume Amai, lisaflowers, and everyone else who is following or favorited this story! It truly means a lot to me, since writing isn't my strong suit. I really appreciate all of your support!_


	16. Chapter 16

wow it's been a while! Sorry for taking so long, I had to think about some things for this particular chapter.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ABUSE AND RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE DON'T READ**

Also I don't own Bleach, as usual

* * *

Ch 16

Hueco Mundo was nothing like Naoko ever imagined it to be. She thought it would be a dark hole, filled with screeching, tormented souls. But it was…quiet. To one side, she looked, was a white, endless desert, brightly lit by the moon. Dead trees and rocks were scattered about, seemingly the only forms dotting the landscape. To her other side a white castle loomed over her, its walls contrasting the night sky above it.

Following the Arrancar into a door was simple, but keeping herself invisible within the palace was tricky. She didn't want to waste her reiatsu on _miken no horo,_ so Naoko resorted to ducking behind pillars and various nooks and crannies. A quick scan of each room revealed surveillance cameras similar to the ones developed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's division.

 _"Wonder how long Aizen has been setting this all up,"_ Kurokitsune's voice resounded through her head. _"This must have taken years to wire."_

Naoko took a deep breath, not wanting to think about how Aizen accomplished all this. It infuriated her to no end that even Seireitei's technology had been stolen under their noses. Instead, she focused on suppressing her reiatsu to the smallest amount.

What shocked Naoko was the number of Arrancars that Aizen had created. As if they were fascinated by their newfound forms, they were constantly flaring their reiatsu in power shows. It was easy to keep herself undetected, as the overpowered energy would cover any other signature in the vicinity. At some times, she noticed, they felt equal to a captain's level, others felt weaker. She had also learned that not all of the Arrancar truly _liked_ the fact that their home was now occupied by Shinigami. Yet, they were creatures that followed strength, and so with Aizen was where their loyalties lay.

Nearly a day and a half of sneaking around led Naoko to a large 'throne room'. Under the protection of _miken no horo_ , Naoko stood by a pillar and scanned the tall, narrow room. The Espada had assembled, including the blue haired one that she had fought previously. He was, however, missing an arm, surprising her. She narrowed her eyes, she couldn't see the extent of the damage, as the torn sleeve covered the wound. Other Espada also appeared to have battle wounds, Naoko recognized the residual ice from Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyouinmaru on one of them.

Naoko's eyes flicked towards the center of the room, where she saw Inoue Orihime stand rigidly in fear. The young red-head's eyes were fixated on a point above her. Following her gaze, Naoko suppressed an angry growl. Upon a high throne, sat Aizen Sousuke, traitor of Seireitei. He lounged easily, as a king would over his domain, his head resting on a hand. He wore stark white robes with black borders, the complete opposite of his shihakusho.

"Welcome to our castle of Los Noches," he greeted the human girl before him. "You are Inoue Orihime, correct?"

"…yes…," Orihime replied weakly. Naoko could tell the overpowering reiatsu was affecting the poor child, she also suffered from the oppressive pressure of the strong beings within the room, albeit a bit less as she had a day to get accustomed to the environment.

"I don't mean to be so forward," Aizen continued. "But would you mind showing me your power?"

"…yes sir…"

Naoko noticed some Arrancar impatiently shifting around, glaring at the human girl. Aizen noticed as well.

"it seems as though there are some who are not happy with your being brought here," he said, never losing composure. "Isn't that right, Luppi?"

An effeminate looking Arrancar glared up at Aizen. "Of course it is," he growled. "Our fight was just a cover to lure this girl out, who would be happy with that?"

Aizen smirked. "Apologies, I did not expect you to get so severely beaten."

Naoko smirked at the comment despite herself.

"Now then, Orihime," Aizen spoke again, addressing the young girl standing before him. "In order to directly demonstrate your power, please heal Grimmjow's left arm."

Luppi laughed derisively, "That's impossible! Grimmjow's arm was destroyed by Tousen-sama! How can you heal something that's been erased? She's not a god!"

Orihime turned to inspect the Arrancar behind her. Without hesitation, she called upon her flowers, yellow-orange light enveloping Grimmjow's left side, ignoring Luppi's taunts and death threats. The room grew silent as the arm appeared out of thin air. Naoko's eyes widened, impressed and incredulous.

 _"Amazing,"_ Kurokitsune said, speaking Naoko's very thoughts. _"The power to reject any event, seems unreal, neh Naoko?"_

 _"Do you think it would reverse Hollowfication, if done long enough, Kurokitsune?"_ Naoko asked. She flinched as she watched Grimmjow put his hand through Luppi's chest, the iron scent of blood filling her nose.

 _"Ehh, who knows?"_

Naoko watched as Aizen descended the steps from his throne, smirking at his new prize. He dismissed the Arrancars, leaving him alone with Orihime. "Orihime-chan," he spoke, lifting the young girl's head up with a finger under her chin. "You have an extraordinary power that I wish for you to use for me."

Orihime said nothing, quivering in her spot.

Aizen chuckled, his gaze predatory. "It matters not; you will use it regardless."

His eyes flicked to the side and immediately dodged the slash of a pitch-black blade that seemed to come from thin air. An angry growl filled the room as Naoko appeared before him.

"Ah, Sakahone, is it?" Aizen chuckled. "I didn't notice you."

Naoko bared her teeth in an angry snarl. "BANKAI! TSUKI NO KUROKITSUNE!" she screamed, charging him. The fox pelt emerged, its fur matted down as the wind rushed over it. The wave of reiatsu rushed through the room, a surprised grin found its way onto Aizen's face.

"How interesting," he murmured, drawing his Zanpakutou while pushing Orihime away from the battle.

With a cry, Naoko sent wave after wave of blue flame towards Aizen, each one from a different angle. Aizen just barely dodged each one, the successive flame licking at his feet or roaring at his head.

 _"Don't give him the chance to activate Kyouka Suigetsu!"_ Kurokitsune screeched.

 _"I know that!"_ Naoko grunted, keeping up her attacks. She knew that she would never catch him off guard, but maybe her improved skills would give her an edge against Aizen.

Naoko swung her kodachi again, a ring of blue fire spinning madly at Aizen. Again, he dodged, but not before it brushed his sword arm.

"Drop it!" she commanded, triumphantly watching the zanpakutou leave his hands.

Aizen smirked. "kuda-," he started to say, before he realized Naoko had used _shunpo_ to get behind him.

"I'm not that dumb," she said, knocking Kyouka Suigetsu in midair. It sent the blade spinning far away, clattering against the floor. She raised her blades, ready to strike the final blow, when pain erupted throughout her whole body.

Blood spewed from her mouth, she heard Orihime's scream in the distance. Looking down, Naoko saw the glimmer of a blade pierce her right shoulder. She followed it to the opposite side of the room, spotting the silver hair and fox-like grin of Ichimaru Gin. Through her ribs, another sword had entered and exited, possibly puncturing her lungs, given her difficulty breathing. She turned her head to see Tousen Kaname, a frown on his face while his blind eyes looked past her. The worst pain of all, however, was through her stomach. A bloodied fist emerged from her stomach, short claws could be seen at the fingertips and strands of black fur from her pelt sticking to the hand.

"Look what we've got here," Grimmjow drawled. "The fox bitch somehow found her way in." He twisted his arm, eliciting a scream from Naoko.

Tousen spoke softly, "We didn't sense your presence until now, how did you enter unnoticed?"

"She walked through the front door, tha's how!" Ichimaru laughed.

Naoko groaned and coughed up more blood as the room turned dark. The last thing she saw was Aizen's confident smirk with his brown eyes glimmering in interest.

—Soul Society—

Hisagi checked his phone, his brow wrinkling in worry and his gut twisting anxiously. Naoko hadn't checked in with him in hours, nor had she answered any of his calls. He was beginning to think of worst case scenarios that could have happened to her.

He dialed Rangiku, knowing the two women were close.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered. "Shuuhei, what is it?"

"Ran, how is everything going?" Hisagi asked nervously. "I heard Karakura was attacked."

"It's funny, really," Rangiku said. "They appeared, we fought, and then they left. No casualties."

Hisagi sighed, relieved. "That's good to hear, how is Naoko-san? Is she with you?"

A long pause came, Hisagi checked his phone to see if the connection was cut. "Naoko didn't come," Rangiku's voice said slowly. "How long ago did she leave Seireitei?"

"She left the minute the Espada arrived in Karakura yesterday!" Hisagi exclaimed. He rubbed his forehead and then ran his fingers through his messy, black hair. 'This isn't good,' he thought. An idea came to mind. "Inoue-san! Did Inoue-san return either?"

"Orihime? No, she didn't…"

"Shit!" Hisagi snapped the phone shut and dashed over to the 13th division. Seeing Ukitake Juushiro's saddened face only confirmed his greatest fears: Naoko and Orihime were either dead or traitors. He didn't know which one was worse. His chest clenched when Yamamoto- _soutaichou_ prohibited anyone from going into Hueco Mundo to retrieve either female. He made his way back to the 9th division, a mixture of disbelief, hopelessness, and betrayal swirled through him.

In the privacy of the captain's office, Hisagi's eyes burned with tears he willed not to fall. "Shit!" he yelled. "shitshitshitshit!" He punched the wall angrily, hissing as he pulled his hand away, tears threatening to flow from his dark eyes. He noticed the crack in the wall, the one that had always been there since he entered the Gotei 13, got a little wider with his blow.

\- Los Noches -

 _"Wake up,"_ Kurokitsune's voice whispered. _"Wake up, Naoko."_

"Urgh," Naoko groaned softly. _"I'm not dead?"_ she thought. She couldn't move her arms and all she could see was darkness. Her head throbbed angrily.

 _"No, Orihime healed you,"_ Kurokitsune replied. _"You're still alive and kicking, little kit."_

Naoko reflexively jiggled her leg, a heavy, metal clinking rang through the room. Her feet, however, felt limp and numb. She could feel the cold, stone floor through the fabric of her hakama. Her arms were pulled up above her head, shackled at the wrists to a wall by a short chain.

"Ah, you're awake, Sakahone," Aizen said lightly. "Orihime-chan did a wonderful job on you, you should be thankful to her."

Naoko felt cool fingers caress her cheek. She reflexively turned away from the touch in disgust. Aizen chuckled, catching her chin in his fingers. "I suppose you don't remember what happened the last time you resisted us," he asked, amused. "You tried to bite Kaname, it was quite the show."

"Did I, now?" Naoko asked, acid dripping from her voice. "Take off my blindfold and I'll do it again."

"You aren't blindfolded, Sakahone," Aizen said. This time, he was actually telling the truth, Naoko realized. She felt the hand brush over her eyes and bridge of her nose, confirming that there was no barrier between her and Aizen.

Naoko paused. "What did you do?" she asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice. "This isn't kidou…" She swiveled her head, desperately trying to find a source of light. None was to be found, however, as darkness engulfed her.

"Tousen did a real number on ya," she heard Gin say in his usual drawl. "There's a pretty nasty dent in the wall behind your head." She leaned back, confirming the depth of the wall was indeed deeper in the area behind her.

"What did he do to me?" she growled, trying to clamber to her feet. She ignored the pain pulsing from the back of her head, using her arms to pull herself up. The floor was hard and cold as she dragged her foot along the ground. It scratched the tops of her feet and toes and she slapped her foot into the ground, only to fall forward onto her knees again.

 _"He's hamstrung us!"_ Kurokitsune shrieked angrily. In her mind's eye, Naoko could see Kurokitsune's hackles rise, teeth bared to the gums. The fox's nine tails were flared out angrily, making her look bigger than she actually was.

"My feet," Naoko grunted, sitting up on her knees.

"Ah, yeah," Gin replied. He sounded far, possibly across the room. "After he slammed you in the wall, you nearly kicked yourself free." He chuckled in amusement. "We had ta snip your Achille's and get new chains for you, obaa-chan."

"Fucker," she hissed. She let out a pained shout as a hand cuffed her across the face.

"You can only blame yourself, Naoko," she heard Tousen comment. He was probably the one who hit her, his voice sounded so close.

"Naoko-san!" a female voice yelled in concern. A few struggled grunts, and the voice fell silent again.

"Orihime-chan is so worried for you," Aizen said. "But we told her already, she can only heal you once she agrees to cooperate with us."

Naoko laughed, spitting out the blood that filled her mouth. "You might as well kill me then! She won't do anything for you!"

Aizen chuckled. "We'll see about that, Sakahone." He paused, Naoko heard a door opening and then closing. A long silence filled the room. Naoko sensed that Aizen and Tousen had left, leaving her with Orihime and Ichimaru. Soft footsteps drew closer to her, finally stopping in front of her face. The rustling of clothing meant that the fox-faced man was kneeling in front of her.

"…how did you know I was here, Ichimaru?"

"I saw you on the cameras," he replied. "Surprised that none of the Arrancar noticed ya, though. Ya just waltzed right by them."

Naoko sighed. So _miken no horo_ was ineffective, she guessed it made sense, considering cameras were machines, and had no sense of perception.

"So why didn't you sound the alarm?" she asked softly. "Were you hoping I would actually succeed?"

Even though she was cortically blind, her hearing was sharp as ever. Naoko smirked at the miniscule hitch in Ichimaru's breath. She knew something was up with him. "Am I wrong?" she whispered.

"It was a mistake for you to come here, _obaa-chan_ ," Ichimaru said lightly. However, Naoko could hear pity underneath the levity of his voice. More rustling of fabric indicated he was getting up to leave. "Orihime-chan and you will stay here until we can arrange something." With that, the door closed.

Soft crying filled Naoko's ears as a soft body embraced her. "Gomen, Naoko-san, gomen nasai!" Orihime sobbed.

Naoko exhaled, her body slumped against Orihime. "They didn't hurt you, right?" she asked, concerned. She could feel the young girl's head shake side to side, sobs choking her up and preventing her from talking.

"Inoue-san, I need you to listen very carefully, alright?" Naoko continued. Her shoulders ached and her fingers were getting numb from her chains. "They haven't killed me yet, which means they will use me as leverage against you, just as they did with your friends."

"I won't let them hurt you or them, Naoko-san!" Orihime exclaimed, holding onto the black-haired woman tighter.

"Have faith in the Gotei 13, Inoue-san," Naoko replied, leaning back against the wall. She imagined she was staring at Orihime's face, but only the Spirit King knew where she was facing at the moment. "They, as well as Urahara, will keep them safe." She paused, and then continued. "Aizen mobilized a false attack on Karakura town to draw you out, so you must be important to his plans. Whatever he says or does to me, you must never give in."

"But-!"

"No!" Naoko yelled firmly. "You promise me this, Inoue-san. You will NOT give him what he wants, no matter what he does!"

Gently, she added, "Inoue-san, I need you to kill me."

She waited for the confirmation, but heard only soft sobs and Orihime crying repeatedly, "I can't, I can't."

"Please, Inoue-san, promise me," Naoko pleaded softly. "I've already failed to kill him, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing his plans go any further."

"Naoko-san, they took your zanpakutou away, I couldn't even if I tried," Orihime protested.

"I know you have an offensive power, use that."

"I can't!"

Kurokitsune whispered gently in the back of Naoko's mind, _"Such an idealistic girl."_

Naoko sighed. She continued to listen to Orihime's sniffling. The Shinigami wiggled, trying to make herself more comfortable. Her stomach growled loudly, having not eaten for at least two days in a row. Naoko had no way to tell the passage of time now that she was blind and imprisoned. Perhaps she was to blame as well for her predicament. She and Orihime believed they would be able to change the tide of the war, or at least minimize the number of casualties.

Naoko wondered what everyone was doing now, were they looking for her and Orihime? Or were they branded as traitors? She shivered at the thought of constantly being on the run, being hunted down by her own comrades.

Kurokitsune interrupted her thoughts. _"If you get exiled, we can live with Kensei and Tachikaze,"_ the black fox quipped.

 _"You're not helping the situation by making jokes like that,"_ Naoko replied sourly.

 _"Sorry."_

The internal dialogue was cut short by some Hollow-like reiatsu entering the room. The soft, smooth voice of the Arrancar that took Orihime spoke. "Aizen-sama has instructed me to take Inoue Orihime to my quarters. The Shinigami's fate will be determined by the Espada, provided she is not killed." A few chuckles and grunts filled the room. "Where are Stark and Barraggan?"

A female voice answered, mellow, but strong. "They are not interested in this prisoner, and neither am I."

Another booming male voice agreed, "She's too small, and Ichimaru-dono has crippled her, no fun to me."

"Yammy's right, she's no fun if she can't fight," another male voice said. It was higher, and grated on Naoko's ears.

"I've analyzed her fighting style," a smooth, male voice purred. "I would _love_ to take her off your hands and research her more; and once I'm done, Aaroniero can absorb her."

"Fuck off, Szayelaporro," Grimmjow growled. Naoko recognized his voice, at least. "I call dibs on the fox-bitch."

"Haaah?" Naoko scoffed, turning her face in the direction of the voices. "You bitter about our last fight koneko-chan?" She hissed as she felt her hair being twisted and pulled up.

"You've got balls for speaking like that while you're in that state," Grimmjow sneered. Naoko could feel him pull her head closer, his lips brushing her ear. "I'll make you feel what you did to me, Shinigami," he snarled softly. Naoko's spine stiffened, her body shaking as Grimmjow raised his reiatsu higher and higher.

The first Arrancar spoke again, "Do what you want with her, Grimmjow. Aizen-dono wants her 'broken in'. Inoue Orihime, follow me."

Panic rose in Naoko's chest. "Inoue Orihime" she yelled, nearly begging. "Give me your promise!" She could feel most of the presences in the room leave. "Promise me!" she screamed. The door shut. Her heart pounded, her breathing quickening as she felt Grimmjow lean over her. A metallic 'click' filled her ears. Naoko's arms fell, she sighed in relief as blood and feeling rushed back into them. She tried to rub them, but noticed there was a chain connecting them.

"Shit," she thought. "Here I was hoping they were separate." Her thoughts were cut short as she felt Grimmjow's hand rip her _kosode_ and _shitagi_. Cold air met her now bare chest, goosebumps rising on the exposed skin. Naoko scrambled away, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Hado number 54, _Haien_!" she yelled, purple light shooting from her palms. A loud explosion resounded through the walls.

A hand grabbed Naoko's throat and shoved her into the floor, breath whooshing from her lungs as her back hit the tile.

"Ya missed by a mile, ya dumb bitch," Grimmjow laughed. "I'll let that one slide, though. The next time you try something funny though, the girl will pay for it."

* * *

Orihime watched the scene unfold in her head, like a silent movie she was being forced to watch. Foolish hope rose in her chest as she saw Grimmjow release Naoko from the wall, the black-haired Shinigami falling forward. It was quickly dashed, however, when the 6th Espada started tearing at Naoko's clothing, black shreds of cloth fluttering to the ground.

"No, stop," Orihime begged, clutching her head.

 _"Promise me,_ " Naoko's words resounded.

Orihime closed her eyes, willing the images to stop. But they continued. Naoko shot some kido at Grimmjow, missing completely. The Espada tackled her, laughing. He said something to Naoko, and the color drained from the woman's face. She spoke, but Orihime couldn't make out the words.

The girl watched in horror as Grimmjow tore off Naoko's _hakama_ , the shinigami's long, black hair now her only form of modesty as it tumbled over her breasts. Naoko's legs were pressed together, her lame feet now dragging along the floor as she tried to retreat from the Arrancar.

The next few images were burned into her memory.

* * *

"You wouldn't dare," Naoko hissed at Grimmjow.

"Fucking watch me," he taunted. The blue haired Espada pulled at the _hakama_ , tearing the fabric away to reveal the smooth legs beneath. They were a slightly lighter shade than the Shinigami's exposed golden-tanned chest and face, probably because they were constantly wearing those stupid robes.

The Shinigami glared, her legs pressed together to protect whatever modesty she had left. Yet, it seemed like she was looking through him, but not at him. His grip on her throat tightened, earning him a small choking sound. The Espada watched, interested, as the amber eyes flicked about, seeing, yet unseeing at the same time. He wondered…

Grimmjow quickly thrust his claws at the woman's eyes, stopping short of piercing the amber orbs. She did not flinch, nor blink. "Either you're blind or really ballsy," he commented, moving the fingers away from her eyes and lightly dragging them down the side of her face.

"What do you mean?" Her smooth brow furrowed. She twitched as the tickling sensation left her face and moved to her breast.

"You're blind," Grimmjow stated, after a beat. He laughed manically, pinching the stiff, pink nipple of the Shinigami's supple breast. He smirked when she gasped and tried to move away. "This will be even better than I imagined," he purred. The fear and anger that crossed her face was erotic, it made her look like a cornered animal. She bared her teeth, growling in desperation.

Grimmjow loosened his own pants, his erection springing forward. He looked forward to dominating this woman. Now _he_ was in control of her, her hands bound and feet hobbled. The hand at her throat now buried itself into her hair, fingers twisting and intertwining with the black locks. Grimmjow yanked hard, dragging the woman onto her hands and knees.

He took his other hand and held her jaw, opening her mouth. "Try anything funny and the girl gets it," he repeated as he pushed his cock into her mouth roughly.

"mmmmhhhh!" he heard her muffled cry. She tried to pull away, resisting his hand as her nostrils flared to breath. This incensed the Espada, and in retaliation, he thrust his hips forward. Another cry came from the woman's throat.

"You've lost, Shinigami," Grimmjow growled. He watched lustfully as the woman's full lips wrapped around him as he pumped her mouth over his dick. He could feel her tongue, soft and wet, brush up against the sensitive tip and the underside of his manhood. Grimmjow grinned ferally as a pleasurable pressure built up in his lower abdomen, she was good at this. He was going to hold back, make her suffer for as long as he could. And so, he continued, tightening his grip on the Shinigami's hair and forcing her to go faster and take him in deeper.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally released his seed into her mouth. "Fucking swallow it," he ordered, panting slightly from the euphoria that had washed over him. The Shinigami gagged, but kept her mouth closed obediently. Tears streamed down her face, but glared defiantly as she forcefully swallowed, her beautiful face contorted in disgust, anger, and shame.

"I don't like that look in your eyes," Grimmjow said, his own blue orbs narrowing. "Should I teach you another lesson?"

The Shinigami said nothing, still glowering in his general direction. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You should be glad that it's me that you're with and not Szayelaporro," Grimmjow continued. He grabbed the Shinigami by her small neck and lifted her up. She weighed nearly nothing, he noticed, as black rags fell from her small frame.

"kuh," she grunted, the manacled hands lifting to grasp his wrist. He easily tossed her sideways, back onto the ground. She rolled and skid a few feet away from him, groaning in pain. Grimmjow saw her shakily get up on her hands and knees.

"That guy has some pretty fucked up ideas, even for me" he said, stalking her like a hunter would a wounded animal. "I heard he fills the Gillian class arrancars with parasitic bugs just to _study_ them." When he reached her, he kicked her onto her back and straddled her hips. He traced the well-rounded breasts with his hands, scratching them ever so lightly with his nails.

"Ah!" the Shinigami yelped, her body twitching and arching away from the stimulus. Grimmjow switched positions, pinning the black-haired woman's legs under his own, keeping her in place as his hands moved in separate directions. His left traveled upwards, gripping the slender neck while the other trailed its way towards the apex where her legs joined.

"N…no," Naoko choked out desperately. Her slender hands flew up once again to grasp the wrist at her throat. She was pinned, vulnerable to whatever the Arrancar above her would do to her.

* * *

Her legs tensed, body visibly shaking in the cold air of the chamber and in fear. She couldn't defend herself, nor could she run. Where would she run to, anyway? She was blind, surrounded by enemies, and weaponless. Reminded of her weapon, Naoko weakly croaked out, "K-Kurokitsune." No answer. Her zanpakutou was too far away to communicate with, which meant she couldn't retreat within herself to seek the comfort of her spirit.

A stabbing pain lanced through Naoko's core, eliciting a labored gasp from her throat. A low laugh floated from above her. "You're pretty tight, Shinigami," Grimmjow gloated. "Yer not a virgin, are ya?" She could feel the intruding object split, stretching her. The pain came from his nails scratching her inner walls. Naoko clenched them, hoping to keep Grimmjow from going deeper.

Instead, the Espada thrust more forcefully, adding additional pressure to her clitoris. "AAAH," she screamed. She could feel warm blood slip down her thighs, the iron scent wafting up her nose. "No, no," she begged, as Naoko felt Grimmjow rub her clitoris more vigorously, his fingers now better lubricated.

"Humiliating, isn't it?" he growled. "To feel out of control? To be abused and degraded?" His fingers pumped in and out of her, curling and rubbing her G spot. Naoko whimpered, feeling the familiar pressure of her release build. Grimmjow's vice-like grip cut off circulation to her brain, making her dizzy and light headed. It was getting more and more difficult to resist the sadistic pleasure her body was receiving, her flesh not knowing the difference.

"ah, ah," she panted. "please, no, no, NO!" Her voice rose with each plead, when she finally gave in to the unwanted orgasm, her hips bucked up, back arching high.

Grimmjow laughed, withdrawing his fingers. "Enjoy yourself, Shinigami?" She could feel a cool wetness drag down her leg. "Did you enjoy having the enemy get you off?"

Naoko's eyes burned, tears flowing unbidden again. "I've betrayed him," she thought. "I'm sorry, Kensei." Out loud, she spat, "Fuck you."

"Don't mind if I do," Grimmjow growled in return, flipping her over. In her desperation, Naoko lunged forward, away from the presence that was now behind her. "You can't run from me," he laughed. A hand grasped her ankle and yanked, sending her to the ground. Blood filled Naoko's mouth as she bit her tongue.

"You Shinigami are really stubborn, aren't ya?" he grunted. "Don't know when to quit." She felt his weight press down on her, one hand on her buttock. "Wonder how tight you'll be here," Grimmjow said, his hand spreading the soft, rounded cheeks.

"NO!" Naoko screamed, but it was too late. She felt something large push into her anus, tearing the delicate skin. "AAAH, AH, AH," she howled painfully. She could feel the hands lift her hips up, grasping them tightly as Grimmjow continued to take her from behind.

The pain was unimaginable. Naoko's throat felt dried up, her screams becoming hoarse and eventually dying down to shallow gasps. Her cheek was pressed against the cold tile floor as she felt the Espada thrust into her repeatedly. With a roar, Grimmjow slammed into her and held her tightly against his pelvis. Naoko could feel him shake ever so slightly as he came.

* * *

Orihime cried, blaming herself for everything that was happening to Naoko. She watched as Grimmjow pulled himself from the dark-haired woman, tossing her to the side like a cat would bat its prey around. The blue-haired Espada rose, dressing himself. The Shinigami curled in on herself, her eyes blank and unfocused, seemingly not noticing that Grimmjow had left the room. Blood flowed slowly from her privates, staining the floor red.

 _"Promise me",_ the woman's voice whispered in Orihime's memory.

"I'm trying, Naoko-san," the girl choked. She prayed that this was the extent of her torture. Her naivete was short lived, as the image of the door opening again flashed in her head.

* * *

Naoko heard the door open. She curled up even more, protecting her abused body.

"aaaahh," a soft voice mewled. Naoko felt it was an Arrancar, but its reiatsu had a 'pure' quality to it. She snorted to herself, _kami_ she sounded like Tousen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the new visitor pawed at her skin.

"Who is it?" she demanded, fearfully retreating from the touches.

"Won-der-weiss," the high, prepubescent voice said, pausing in between syllables. A long pause passed until the Arrancar drawled, "naaaammeeee?"

Naoko said nothing. This Arrancar was so child-like, but something told her there was something inherently dangerous about it.

"Naaaaaammmeeee?" Wonderweiss asked again. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmeee"

Naoko sighed, giving into the demands of this particular being. "Sakahone Naoko, 3rd seat of the 9th division of the Gotei 13."

"Saaaahh!" Wonderweiss exclaimed delightedly. "Saaaahh!" Small hands probed at her hair and face, playfully tugging at the long, dark strands. Naoko froze, confused. What was Aizen trying to do? She had been brutally raped, and now he had sent this new Arrancar to play with her? Was he trying to get her to drop her guard?

"3rd seat, huh?" another voice said. Naoko turned her head, locking onto the smooth voice. She felt Wonderweiss scurry away from her, leaving the room, yelling the first syllable of her surname. "Tell me, _señorita,_ how a dainty person like you got to obtain such a high rank?" She felt a slender hand cup her face, raising it towards whoever was speaking.

Another voice clicked its tongue. "Findorr, stop wasting your time and get it over with."

Findorr laughed, "Abirama, you shouldn't be like Grimmjow and simply _take_ a woman. Rather, you should make her feel comfortable." His hand slid from her face to smooth down her hair, trying to lull her into security.

Naoko widened her blind eyes. "H-how did you…?" she asked.

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know," Findorr said, the smugness evident in his voice. "Since you've been in here, _el noveno Espada_ , Aaroniero Arruruerie has been watching. He has an ability to share information to all comrades."

The pieces fell together in Naoko's mind. "You're saying…" she started slowly. "That any Arrancar in Los Noches has seen Grimmjow…and me?"

" _Exacta!_ I should also mention that Aizen-dono, Ichimaru-dono, Tousen-dono, and that human girl are included in that category. _"_ Findorr said. "And now that the Espada are finished with you, the pleasure of 'breaking you in' falls to the Fracción."

Humiliation spread through Naoko's body, spreading under her skin like fire and then dousing her in cold disbelief. "N-no," she mumbled. "Not again…" Her body felt limp as she felt hands push her onto her hands and knees. She sensed the being behind her, Abirama, was much larger, one hand easily wrapping around her hips. Findorr, in front of her, stood up. "Stop," she begged weakly. She yelled in pain and shock as she felt something impossibly large penetrate her womanhood.

"Be grateful Abirama decided to take you from behind," Findorr laughed. "He would've broken your jaw if he wanted you to suck him off." She felt her hair being stroked again before it was abruptly yanked back.

Naoko's mind went blank, but not before feeling the hard muscle of Findorr's cock enter her mouth.

* * *

Hours of torture passed through Orihime's brain, ranging from beatings to rape. She sobbed as she watched other Arrancars enter the chamber, looking at Naoko with predatory eyes.

 _"You have the power to stop her torture,"_ Ulquiorra's voice had told her. _"Just lend Aizen-sama your power."_

 _"Promise me!"_ Naoko's voice screamed at her.

"Please stop," she croaked out. "I don't want to see this anymore!" Scenes of Naoko being beaten, kicked, and penetrated flashed through her head. With each passing torture, Orihime could see the light die in Naoko's eyes, the kind, warm amber becoming a dull, light brown color. The only thing that indicated that Naoko hadn't died, was that she would curl into herself when given the chance.

Orihime gave in. "I'll do it!" she screamed, running to the door and pounding on it. "I'll do it, just stop, please! She's had enough!" The girl slid down the door, sobbing. "Naoko-san, I'm sorry! I tried, I'm so sorry!"

The door opened to reveal Ulquiorra's pale skin and green eyes peering down at Orihime. "Come with me, then," he spoke in his monotonous voice. Sniffling, she rose and obeyed, walking down the hallways towards the throne room. Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru stood together in the center, surrounding a figure that was crouched on the ground.

Aizen turned around, his cold smile greeting Orihime. "Orihime-chan, what a surprise," he said smoothly. "Am I to believe you are ready to cooperate?"

"Yes, just stop hurting Naoko-san!" she begged.

Aizen chuckled. "Sakahone-san was very resilient; we were all very impressed with her." He stepped forward, cupping Orihime's cheek. "Don't worry, Orihime-chan, we will free Sakahone-san of her torture." He turned back towards the figure on the ground. "In fact," he continued, "you can help us with this next project of ours."

Orihime followed his line of site and gasped in horror. Before her sat Naoko, naked, bruised, and bleeding from nearly every orifice. The Shinigami was conscious, but stared blankly at the ground. Her zanpakutou was a few feet away, leaning against a wall. "Naoko-san!" Orihime called out. " _soten kisshun!_ " Ayame and Shunou flew from her hair and surrounded Naoko in a yellow light. The bloodstains retreated, visible scratches and bruises disappearing from her body.

"That's enough, Orihime-chan," Aizen said, placing a hand over Orihime's. "We don't want her fully healed."

Orihime hesitated, but recalled Ayame and Shunou. She didn't want to anger the man in front of her, for fear of Naoko suffering the consequences. A low groan came from the floor.

"Where am I?" Naoko asked.

"Naoko-san!" Orihime exclaimed again, rushing to embrace the older woman. "I'm sorry! I tried to keep my promise but I couldn't!"

"Inoue-san," she replied slowly, as if in a daze. Her voice was low and disappointed, "what have you done?"

"Naoko-san…" Orihime said sadly, her voice trailing off. She expected Naoko to be upset, yet it still hurt regardless. She didn't have the mental fortitude that the older woman had, her kindness made her weak, and she had been easily manipulated because of it.

"Neh, Orihime-chan," Ichimaru interjected lightly. "Don't take her too seriously, Sakahone is just yer typical soldier. Always concerned about the bigger picture, ain't that right _obaa-chan_?"

Naoko sent an unfocused glare in Ichimaru's general direction. "Oi, oi, I'm over here," he joked, poking her lightly with the scabbard of his sword.

"Now, now," Aizen said, pushing down Ichimaru's scabbard. "Let's not stress Sakahone-san out, she's going to test something very important for us." Orihime felt a shiver down her spine, fearful anticipation mounting in her chest.

* * *

I kinda felt bad for writing this chapter, but they can't be all sunshine and rainbows, you know. Anyway, thank you to all who have been following this story! I really am touched and I hope to meet and exceed your expectations


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! It's been a while, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I've been working on this on and off, school and whatnot you guys know the drill

Physically, Naoko felt better, thanks to Orihime. However, rejecting the events that happened to Naoko's body didn't take away the memory of them ever occurring. She shivered, remembering the feeling of hands groping her and the pain of being violated by countless Arrancars.

 _"My kit!"_ Kurokitsune's voice resounded in her head, music to her ears. Her mind's eye saw the fox wagging and hopping around happily.

 _"I've missed you, Kurokitsune,"_ Naoko responded tiredly.

 _"My poor kit,"_ the black fox whimpered, wrapping her ebony and silver tails around Naoko. The Shinigami stroked her spirit's soft fur, soothing the beast. They were so closely linked, that Naoko knew that Kurokitsune was also feeling the effects of the abuse.

Aizen's voice brought her out of her reunion. "Let's not stress Sakahone-san out, she's going to test something very important for us."

"Test?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"More like a confirmation," Aizen said reassuringly. "I'm sure you're familiar with the vaizards."

"Of course," she replied dully. "I was there when you made them." No point in lying to him now, he had taken everything from her already.

"Oh?" he replied, sounding genuinely surprised. "I don't remember you being there."

"No, you wouldn't have," Naoko said. "I have my ways."

He ignored her little quip. "Tell me what the vaizards are, then," he said, as if he were a teacher and she were a student.

Naoko grimaced. He was making her play along in his little game. "They are Shinigami who have acquired the powers of a hollow," she answered. "So far, the only ones who have become vaizards are vice-captain and captain class Shinigami, as the hollow's power overwhelms a normal spirit."

"Very thorough!" Aizen praised, clapping. "No wonder you were one of the top students at the Academy." She could hear him step towards her, cool fabric settling on her shoulders. "A reward," he said. Naoko felt the cloth, it was long and soft, with sleeves, possibly a coat or a cloak. She desperately grabbed the body of the fabric and wrapped it around herself, using the sleeves to secure it all together.

"Creating the vaizards was one of my first successes in my experiments," Aizen continued. "However, their mental stability was something that I had not considered. With the Hogyoku, however, I believe that can be eliminated."

Naoko felt fingers brush her jawline. She retreated instinctively, this time out of fear, not disgust. "Your Bankai was incredibly refined," he purred. "You must have been hiding it for quite some while."

"Longer than you think," she thought to herself. Naoko said nothing, her body quivering anxiously, ready to bolt despite the fact that she was still crippled.

She felt Aizen's hands travel to her hairline, smoothing down her black locks in a soothing gesture. It was quiet in the room, as if everybody was waiting with bated breath. Blood pounded through her ears, the beats strong and forceful. The hands that were touching her lifted away.

"Bakudo number 99, _Kin_ ," Aizen's voice said smoothly.

Suddenly, Naoko's arms snapped behind her back, bound by an unknown power. She and Kurokitsune screeched in pain and shock, losing balance at the sudden change as she fell face first into the ground. "Augh," she moaned. She pushed off the ground with her forehead, grunting with effort as she slowly righted herself with only her abdominals and back muscles. Her eyes teared unwillingly from the pain and sudden realization of what would happen. She remembered this kidou, the ultimate restraint technique. Hachiken had used this when he restrained Kensei all those years ago, Urahara used this when Ichigo discovered his powers. Now it was her turn.

" _Bankin,_ " Aizen spoke.

The ground shook below her. Spiritual energy snaked over her limbs wrapping them together tightly. The binds pulled her legs into _seiza_ , while constricting her torso and arms. "No," she pleaded weakly. She fought pathetically against the immense power, feeling the binds crawl over her body, up her neck and over her face, leaving her mouth free. The more she fought, the tighter the binds became, so much that it nearly constricted her breathing. Naoko gasped for air desperately, a loud, wheezing noise escaping her throat.

"And now, for the final touch," she heard Aizen say. She could feel an immense power get closer to her, a hard object placed against her forehead. "The hogyoku," she thought. A single pulse of spiritual energy washed over her, and then immense pain wracked her body. It felt like her spirit was crumbling away like rocks falling from a cliff. She could feel herself breaking apart, piece by piece. A wild scream filled the room. "Ah, that's me," Naoko thought blankly, feeling the rawness of her throat. Something bubbled from her stomach up her esophagus, acidic like vomit but chalky in texture. Her scream became more and more garbled until a thick substance spewed from her mouth. It exited her with such force that it snapped her backwards, her back and neck extending in an unnatural arch.

Naoko retreated to her inner world, hoping to seek solace with Kurokitsune. The green field of her inner world was on fire and splitting apart by an earthquake. _"NAOKO!"_ Kurokitsune screeched, thrashing wildly through impenetrable rings of red fire.

 _"KUROKITSUNE!"_ Naoko yelled back, reaching out for her zanpakutou spirit. The fire burned hot, searing Naoko's small hands. She hissed as she pulled back instinctively. "What's going on?" she thought. In shock, she saw the skin of her left hand blanch bone white. _"What the hell!?"_ she shrieked. Kurokitsune's feral growls and screams filled her ears, mirroring the chaos that was surrounding them. Blackness overcame Naoko immediately.

Naoko awoke groggily, head pounding. The binds had loosened their hold on her as she felt the cool tile below her fingers. She pushed off the ground and swiveled her head around. "Still blind," she muttered to the darkness surrounding her. Her hands flew to her temples to relieve the headache, but instead of skin, she felt smooth bone.

Naoko froze. She pressed her palms to the cool surface, following its ridges to the front of her face where it ended in a rounded point. Her breathing grew erratic, heart pounding and hands trembling. "N…no…no…NoooOOOOOO!" she wailed, the sound resonating through the mask.

-Aizen-

Aizen Sousuke looked down at his newest creation with satisfaction. The Hogyoku worked just as he planned. The Shinigami, no – _vaizard_ , below him had not transformed beyond the mask. He could hear her crying in despair.

"The poor thing," he thought. "I've made her more powerful than she can ever imagine, yet she refuses to accept it." The mask that covered her face reminded him of the harvest god, Inari, that humans worshipped. It was elongated like a fox's face with large, triangular ears positioned at the top of her head. The color was the typical bone white with bold, black markings around the eyes. Black swirls decorated the forehead and cheeks and outlined the sharp, bared teeth. The cloak she had tied around herself was still intact, resembling a sleeveless dress that fastened above the breast.

He continued to observe Naoko with interest. It wasn't very often that someone could catch him, of all people, off guard. He wasn't lying when he said that he didn't notice her. Looking back on previous events, he was only able to avoid her because of the immense bloodlust that preceded the attack. Her blue fire did not burn, as he remembered from years ago, but instead forced him to do her bidding.

He smiled, "How interesting." How could he harness that power for himself? Doubtless if she could be controlled, he could have her control other soldiers. But no, he had to _develop_ this new Vaizard. She was still all raw power and could easily lose herself.

Aizen waited patiently as the crying desisted into shaky gasps. "How do you feel, Sakahone-san?" he asked lightly.

She didn't respond, only turning her face to the direction of his voice to indicate she heard him. The thin shoulders shook rapidly as her chest rose and fell.

"Welcome to _el pozo de muerte_ ," he continued. "While you've become a Vaizard, I still wish to see the extent of your abilities."

Naoko cocked her head, then bowed it slowly. Her hands slid from the mask to her ankles, where the feet still hung limply. The green light of healing kidou glowed briefly, then disappeared. Like a foal learning to stand, she stood shakily on her feet.

"Your zanpakutou is on the ground next to you, I'm sure you'll want it back," he said. He smiled in amusement as new vaizard dropped again to her hands and knees, feeling the ground around her until she came across her sword. Like a child with a security blanket, she snatched it up and held it to her bosom.

He smirked triumphantly at his success. Rational thought, kidou abilities, now all he needed to see was the development of the Hollow side. " _Gambatte_ , Sakahone," he chuckled to himself. Aizen turned to Ichimaru Gin and nodded.

The fox-faced Shinigami made a grin that looked more like a grimace and pressed a button.

-Naoko-

"Kurokitsune," Naoko cried out, clutching her sword. She ran her hands over the familiar wooden scabbard, up the rounded cross guard, and over the soft, worn fabric of the handle. To have her partner back in her hands was a massive relief, but made Naoko pause warily. Why would Aizen return Kurokitsune to her?

The ground rumbled below her legs. Naoko stood quickly, partially drawing her zanpaktou in caution. She wobbled slightly, trying to regain control over her newly healed ankles. A rank stench filled her nose, making her gag. She recognized it as the smell of Hollows magnified tenfold, but she sensed only one reiatsu signature approaching her.

Naoko turned her face in the direction of the stench and signature. It felt large, the vibrations shaking up her legs getting larger and stronger as it approached her. A booming voice above her spoke, "Aizen-sama says if I can defeat you, he will make me into an Arrancar! This will be too easy!" Loud, raucous laughter filled her ears.

Wind rushed down from above and Naoko jumped out of the way. She rolled and righted herself in time to avoid the next blow, which shattered the ground in front of her. Small pebbles rained against the mask, for which she was grateful. Naoko focused on the energy in front of her, trying to imagine the shape based on the reiatsu flowing through it. Her attempts were unsuccessful, as she ducked and dodged the barrage of attacks.

"Kakushi azamuku, Kurokitsune!" she shouted, calling upon her zanpakutou. A small giggle and a spark of white flashed in Naoko's mind. "what?" she muttered. Instinctively, Naoko's arms rose up, blocking a downward attack. "Gotcha," she growled. "Kitsunebi!"

She felt her reiatsu flow up the blade and manifest into her flames, where she was met with the sounds of pained screams. She painted the figure in front of her with more flames, feeling her reiatsu outline the beast. It was but for a few minutes, but Naoko had gotten a good picture of the Hollow before it attacked her again. "Adjuchas class," she thought. "Big and ugly." She jumped away out of its grasp and ran up its limb, her flames warm and comforting as she followed them up and stabbed Kurokitsune into the Adjucha's face. "Burn," she snarled, igniting her flames into the mask.

Shrill screams filled the room, slowly dying off as the Adjucha disintegrated into ash. She was about to sit down when more hollow-like reiatsu rushed at her from behind. "There's more of them?" she complained, parrying blows.

Once again, Naoko marked her enemies with fire. There were three this time, stronger Adjuchas than the first. Another giggle, then a louder laugh flit about in her head. She spun to locate the sound, distracted only for a few seconds from the battle. A few seconds were all the hollows needed, as they caught her off balance. Naoko felt a tentacle grab her leg, lift her into the air, and throw her into a wall. She coughed, grimacing as the hard wall collided with her back. Sensing her flames, she noticed the Adjuchas spread further apart, not wanting to touch the others' fire in fear of increasing the blaze. Naoko took the chance to disappear under _miken no horo_ , and used _shunpo_ to attack the largest one.

She grinned as her sword met flesh and a death scream filled her ears. "2 more to go," she muttered to herself. She felt her senses sharpen more and more, her legs and arms becoming increasingly powerful at she dispatched the remaining hollows.

Naoko landed, her breathing a little deeper. Her stomach twisted in hunger. She contorted her face as the pangs grew stronger, but she pushed the need to eat away. "There are more important things to take care of," she thought to herself, feeling more reiatsu enter the room. She scoffed aloud, "They just keep coming, don't they?"

" _Obaa-chan_ ," Ichimaru Gin's voice called from above. "Don't ya know why it's called _el pozo de muerte_?"

Naoko grunted as she quickly parried a blow. Her eyes widened as she heard the screech of steel on steel. Wild, female laughter surrounded her.

" _El pozo de muerte,_ the pool of death," Gin continued. "Ya' don't leave until someone dies. Or according to Aizen-sama, until _you_ die."

-Gin-

The silver haired man looked down on the vaizard. He had just returned from a meeting with the Espada, it appeared that the Ryoka from way back had now invaded Los Noches, but much more conspicuously than Naoko had done. Instead of returning to his quarters, Gin came to watch Sakahone Naoko battle to the death.

He had gotten bored of watching the fox-masked woman destroy Adjuchas, not to mention there weren't as many to spare in Los Noches. Now, Gin ordered the un-ranked arrancars to attack her. He was impressed by how Naoko fought, despite being a bit sloppy at times. It was starting to look like how Tousen fought, how he paused ever so slightly to analyze the reiatsu around him before striking. Not that it was surprising, considering how she did come from Tousen's division. Doubtless she had picked up some techniques from the blind man.

A shrill cry brought his attention back to the pit below him. The arrancar had pinned Naoko to the ground, the bone-white mask now smeared with blood from previous enemies. "We liked you better when you couldn't move!" one cackled. That one was annoying, constantly following Aizen around, swearing to kill anyone who got in her way.

"Perhaps we can remedy that," another chuckled from Naoko's back. The vaizard thrashed below, trying to unseat the arrancar.

A flash of metal, another scream, and spurts of blood made Gin hiss and bare his teeth in disgust. "Man, that's overkill, even for me," he thought. He looked at the two shapely legs, now detached from just above Naoko's knees, scattered a few feet (pun very intended) from their owner.

"Welp, that's that," the fox-faced Shinigami muttered, and turned to leave.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" a scream came from the pit. Gin whipped around in interest, his eyes wide open.

"heeeehh, wouldja look at that?" he commented lightly. Naoko stood up again, but on legs that resembled the hind legs of a furry, four-legged creature. The woman disappeared, a static-y noise following her before she reappeared before the arrancar and impaled them on her pitch-black sword.

"Sonido, huh?" Aizen's voice came up from behind the silver-haired man. "She's developing quickly."

-Naoko-

Pain. Anger. _Fear_. Naoko screamed as she felt her legs being cut away from her. White filled her vision and a small whisper, _"let me help"_ echoed in her head _._ She didn't know where it came from, nor did she care.

Power surged into her legs, then a brief, stretching pain. She felt herself standing, but with blackness surrounding her once again.

She took one, strong step towards the arrancars that dismembered her. She was angry. She wasn't aware that she had ran Kurokitsune through them. It seemed her new legs were stronger than she thought. The blood that spurted from their wounds splashed onto Naoko's mask, mixing in with the Adjuchas' blood from before. It didn't smell as rancid as before, she noticed. Her stomach grumbled again, to her annoyance.

More hollow-like reiatsu filled the room. Naoko growled as she scanned and tried to localize the signatures. She fought and fought, losing all sense of time. All she knew was the feeling of her blade slicing flesh, of the enemies' swords slashing at her. At one point, she lost an arm, but the surge of power rushed through her again, regenerating the limb. She didn't know when she released her bankai, just that it was much easier to rend the hollows apart. Naoko howled as she was grappled by some force. It slammed her into hard surfaces, making her lose grip of her kodachi. Her head swam and spun, and she passed out.

Naoko opened her eyes to her inner world, but instead of the clear, blue skies, it was night.

 **"Hey!"** a voice yelled. It was too high to be Kurokitsune. **"You're finally here!"**

"What?" Naoko asked. She sat up in the tall grass and looked around. Just a few feet away was a mirror image of herself, except with paler skin and snow white hair. What scared Naoko the most though, was that the doppelganger had yellow eyes with black sclera.

 **"How's it going out there? How're the legs and arms I gave you?"** The doppelganger skipped over childishly and sat down next to her. It smiled, its eyes wide and expecting.

"I'm…not sure…," Naoko said warily. "I'm blind."

The doppelganger pouted. **"Aww that's not cool! Well, by the looks of it, you're getting destroyed!"** It said. **"You need to eat!"**

"There's no food…"

A feral grin spread on the copy's face. **"What're you talking about? You're surrounded by it!"**

Naoko returned to consciousness, feeling sore all over her body. She could feel cool air rushing around the lower part of her face, but still felt her mask affixed to her cheekbones and crown of her head. Perhaps the beating she sustained broke the bottom part off?

"Damn, this Shinigami's still alive?" a voice spoke from above. It squeezed her tighter, making Naoko cough. She could feel it getting closer to her, but she felt so weak and limp. Her stomach rumbled and twisted painfully.

"I'm so hungry," Naoko thought, grimacing while resisting the crushing force around her.

"I have to eat…."

The presence came closer to her, she could feel its breath blowing around her.

"Eat…"

She could feel reiatsu pouring off the being that was holding her.

 **"EAT!"**

She opened her mouth and clamped down onto flesh. It gave way so easily to her, warm blood and reiatsu flowing into her mouth. Strangled cries filled her ears, but she paid no attention to it, relishing only in the warm liquid flowing down her throat. New power flowed through her, her hunger nearly sated. The being thrashed wildly, trying to free itself from her. She bit down harder, finding the cartilaginous windpipe and crushing it.

 **"Delicious…"**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi there! New chapter, enjoy!

* * *

CH 18

~Naoko~

Naoko stood in her inner world, exhausted. The sky was gray and overcast, a light mist covering the plains. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a rip in the space revealing the alternate 'rooms' Kurokitsune enjoyed creating. In front of her, was the copy, the hollow. Her copy placed its arms around her.

 **"There are more hollows coming, Naoko,"** it said.

"I know that," she replied.

 **"You're tired,"** it stated matter-of-factly. **"I can protect you."**

 _"NAOKO!"_ Kurokitsune's voice resonated from a distance. It sounded faint and desperate, but so far away.

"Where is Kuro?"

The hollow ignored her. **"Let me protect you, we're in danger right now."**

A lancing pain shot through her side. Naoko grimaced. "I…I…don't know…," she said weakly.

 **"It's just for a little bit,"** the hollow crooned soothingly. **"I'll take care of them, so rest."**

Her limbs felt heavier, eyelids drooping. Naoko swayed on her feet, trying and failing to stay conscious and in control of her body. "I…suppose," Naoko acquiesced. Her eyes fluttered shut, falling to the sweet temptation of sleep.

The hollow bared her teeth in a smile. **"There we go."**

~Aizen~

"Beautiful," the brown-haired man said, marveling at his own creation. The beast before him was 20 feet long and covered in pure white fur, save for bone like plates covering its face and back. Black markings swirled over the eyes of the mask, while blood dripped from the large jowls filled with sharp teeth. Nine tails whipped back and forth as it gorged itself on its prey, grasping the corpse in its large claws.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The beast stopped mid-bite, its yellow and black eyes flicking up towards him. **"I am Sakahone Naoko,"** it replied in a female voice.

"This is your Resurrección, Sakahone," Aizen said. "What is its name?"

The beast stilled, thinking for a bit. **"** ** _La mentirosa_** **,"** she answered. **"This is Aizen I am speaking to?"**

"It is."

It took another bite out of the Arrancar body, a male one. **"You have intruders,"** she said simply.

"I am aware of that."

 **"Tell me truthfully, you aren't worried about your safety?"**

Aizen laughed. "No, this is merely a diversion," he said. "Our true goal is within the world of the living." He turned to Gin and Tousen, who had come up behind him.

"Aizen-sama, what should we do with her?" Tousen asked, motioning to the hollowfied vaizard. The blind man had already been transformed into a Vaizard once they had confirmed that his former subordinate's mental state was stable.

"Leave her here," Aizen replied. "We have no more use of her." The two men nodded and departed for Karakura Town through the Garganta.

Aizen spared one more glance behind him, gazing into the eyes of the gargantuan fox.

~Hollow Naoko~

She sniffed the air, licking her chops. It seemed that Aizen had been kind enough to leave her a few morsels before he left. Pity she couldn't see what she was eating, the damage to Naoko's sight was a bit more extensive than simple structural regeneration.

"Eliminate her!" she heard a voice cry out.

 **"Why don't you just stay where you are?"** she purred. Her tails flicked delightedly at the confused screams.

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"

"LET ME GO!"

 **"You can only blame yourselves and those Shinigami, I haven't eaten for so long."** She stalked towards one of the scents and took a large bite.

Shrieks of fear surrounded her. **"Shut up, you're ruining my meal."** They subsided, only to be replaced by small whimpers. An idea popped into her head, her teeth bared in a semblance of a smile. **"Whoever knows how to open a Garganta, speak up now."**

"I…I do…"

 **"Good, because once I'm finished, you're getting me out of here."** She ignored the protests and pleas, eating all the Arrancars save for the one who had spoken to her. Hollow Naoko grumbled, her hunger still not sated, and turned onto the last Arrancar.

 **"We're going now,"** she ordered.

"The doors…you wouldn't be able to fit through them…"

 **"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"** Hollow Naoko replied. Gathering her newly acquired energy, she opened her mouth and released her first cero. The blast shoved her backwards, her claws gouging into the stone flooring. She heard the explosion on stone, a deep rumbling shaking the ground and through her legs. Hollow Naoko stepped through the opening, following the breeze of fresh air blowing in. She relished in the soft sand below her claws and the warmth of the artificial sun Aizen had constructed over Las Noches.

A familiar scent wafted over, piquing Hollow Naoko's interest. **"Follow me,"** she ordered the Arrancar. Together, they walked over towards the scent. "Grimmjow-sama!" the Arrancar gasped.

"Ah fuck," she heard Grimmjow growl.

 **"Hello, koneko-chan,"** Hollow Naoko purred. **"You sound like you're in pain."** She sniffed the air, taking in the delectable scent of his blood permeating the space around them. She licked her chops hungrily.

"Oi, fox-bitch, ya got turned into a hollow too?" The sound of sand shifting alerted Hollow Naoko, her paw reflexively reaching out and grinding Grimmjow into the ground. She remembered the pain that this particular Espada inflicted on her and Naoko's body, as well as the humiliation that went along with it. Grimmjow roared briefly, then grunted as he resisted her grasp. "Heh, it's a good look, suits you perfectly."

She bared her teeth viciously. **"Shut up,"** Hollow Naoko growled. **"I should just eat you right here, right now."**

The weak reiatsu below her flared angrily. Oh, she could only imagine what his face looked like, contorted in confusion and anger as he would attempt to make words. **"I won't, though. That's too good for you,"** she continued. **"You'll stagnate here and obey those who will demand your support, so that you'll never be king of Las Noches."**

"G-grimmjow-sama!" the frightened voice of the other Arrancar yelled.

She could feel his body shifting and attempting to roll beneath her paw. **"Stay where you are until I leave,"** she commanded, and lifted her foot away. Turning to the Arrancar, she ordered, **"Open the Garganta and then feed yourself to a Gillian."**

Hollow Naoko felt the space in front of her shift, then snap open. New smells leaked from Karakura Town into Las Noches, guiding her through the nothingness.

~Shuuhei~

Shuuhei stood upon his pillar awaiting his first opponent. His orders were to protect the structure to prevent the real Karakura Town from being destroyed in battle, and so he prepared. His grey eyes flicked about, taking in the scene. The captains had stationed themselves at the front lines along with Yamamoto-soutaichou, his shikai burning an inferno that radiated rolling waves of heat. He could feel Tousen-taichou's reiatsu, still calm and centered as it had always been. He frowned and scowled angrily, thinking back on his captain's betrayal. His mind then wandered to Naoko, still wondering if she had been taken or if she too, had defected, but played her part incredibly well.

He sensed hollow-like reiatsu appeared before he even saw the creature emerge from the Garganta. With a swift blow of his zanpakutou, he cleaved its head in two. Scoffing, Shuuhei flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it, placing his hands behind his back at attention. A static-y noise drew his attention to the space before him, now occupied by a skinny, blonde Arrancar. His hair was long, still flapping in the wind as it settled from the _sonido_. A white mask covered his eyes and chin, revealing only the mouth.

"First off, I'd like to ask," the Arrancar started off. "What seat are you?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-captain of squad 9," he replied. He supposed it was only a formality, until he saw the smirk.

"Squad 9, huh?" the Arrancar said. "Well in that case, I shall fight with power equal to that of a vice-captain." He charged, sword drawn, while Shuuhei parried easily. The broke apart, the Arrancar taking high ground on a roof.

"I don't get it…," Shuuhei said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. This was not the power of a vice-captain, it was as if they were just testing each other out.

"What don't you get?"

"Earlier you said you were going to fight with power equal to that of a vice-captain," Shuuhei commented. "If I were to guess at your current strength, I'd say you're around a 5th seat…what are you up to?"

"Exacta!" the Arrancar exclaimed. Hisagi drew his head back slightly, questioning the phrase. "My current power is indeed that of a 5th seat in your 13 squads, it pleases me you made a correct assessment! Just what I'd expect of someone saying they're a vice captain. You pass."

"What?" Shuuhei growled. He hated opponents that spoke in a roundabout way.

"That was a test for the purpose of investigating whether or not you could accurately measure my power. If I didn't do that, then you probably wouldn't notice if I went through the trouble of fighting with the power of a vice-captain," came his reply.

Shuuhei paused, processing the comment. "That's a tricky way of phrasing things. It sounded like you had a way to fight with the same amount of power as a vice-captain."

"Exacta."

Shuuhei kept his face frozen in a scowl and calmly regarded his opponent.

"My current power is that of a 5th seat," the Arrancar said. To Shuuhei's surprise, the Arrancar suddenly broke a part of his mask and attacked. The blow was heavier and much faster. "This is a 4th seat! And a 3rd seat!" he shouted, breaking off more and more pieces of his mask. His strikes increased in pace and strength.

"Our 3rd seat is much stronger than that!" Shuuhei taunted. It was partially a lie; Naoko's strikes were never heavy, but were very quick. She relied on her lithe body and speed to compensate, but at this point he wanted to shake his opponent's confidence.

"I would have to disagree with that," the Arrancar countered, his smirk widening a bit. "You see, I've met your 3rd seat."

Shuuhei's eyes widened in alarm. "Naoko! Where is she!?" he demanded. His heart pounded in his chest with apprehension, afraid of what he would hear.

"Ah, yes, Naoko was her name," the Arrancar commented dismissively. "Well, she was caught infiltrating and attempting to assassinate Aizen-dono. We made sure she learned her lesson."

His chest loosened, then tightened up in combined relief and despair. Naoko had _not_ defected, but was possibly dead. The Arrancar seemed to notice Shuuhei's facial expressions.

"Last I checked, she was still kept alive," the blond haired Arrancar drawled. "Such an exquisite beauty should not be wasted, not to mention she was _incredibly_ skilled with her mouth. All the other Fracción would agree as well."

Despair was replaced with rage. The 9th division's lieutenant saw was red as his hands shook in pure, unadulterated fury. "I'll kill him," he thought. He could feel Kazeshini bubble in murderous excitement. How _dare_ these _beasts_ sully her honor? Moreover, how dare Tousen-taichou allow this to happen? No…he was no longer his captain after this. All hope for Tousen's redemption in Shuuhei's mind disappeared into dust.

The Arrancar broke his mask off in half. "Perhaps I'll have my fun with her once we finish this war. But let us continue our fight. _This_ , is a vice-captain."

The two traded blows, and blinded by anger, Shuuhei sustained more wounds than his opponent.

"What's wrong vice-captain!? You're exhausted, aren't you? In a battle between two vice-captains, how is one side exhausted? What in the world could this mean?" the Arrancar sneered.

Growling, Shuuhei shot back, "Annoying bastard, are you trying to say that my power is less than that of a vice-captain's?"

"Exacta! As expected from a vice captain, assuming I have not incorrectly measured the power of your squads!"

 _"Oh my god can we kill him now?!"_ Kazeshini screamed impatiently. _"Call me out and kill him already!"_

"Quit calling me vice-captain, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei," the Shinigami said levelly, skillfully ignoring his Zanpakutou.

"Oh, forgive my bad manners," the Arrancar apologized. "I shall tell you my name. I am a Fracción of his Majesty, Barragan, Findorr Calius. And now, I shall cut you down, Hisagi Shuuhei!" With a flourish of his sword, Findorr called out, "Carve the water's surface, _Pinzaguda._ "

Shuuhei's eyes widened in shock, taking in his Resurrección. The blonde's hands transformed into crab's claws, one far larger than the other. "So, that's a Resurrección, huh?"

"Exacta! You are well informed."

His eyebrows twitching in annoyance, Shuuhei retorted, "You're making a huge mistake if you think you guys are the only ones who have information on the enemy." Findorr smirked and disappeared, the static noise of his _sonido_ buzzing behind his head. In a flash, Shuuhei jumped and dodged a blow that sliced through the roof he stood on like a hot knife through butter.

He raised his sword to block the claw, annoyed at Findorr's proclamation that he had all the right answers in life. Shuuhei scoffed, then unlatched one of his arm bands. It released a cloud of smoke, hiding himself from view before he chanted, "Bakudo number 62, hyappo rankan!" The rods of spiritual energy pinned the Arrancar to the wall of a building. "It's over, speech maker," he growled as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinigami!" yelled Findorr. He raised his claw and ejected a jet of high pressure water, nearly taking Shuuhei's head off. Findorr released another barrage of water from his claws, to which Shuuhei called out, " _kare, Kazeshini!_ "

Kazeshini laughed hysterically, _"Let's fuck 'im up!"_

With his spinning blades and chain, Shuuhei attacked viciously. He would give no quarter, avenge Naoko's honor and protect the world of the living. He felt Kazeshini cackle delightedly in his rampage.

Findorr yelled angrily, breaking off more of his mask. "I've broken off 90% of my mask! Now I am equal to the captain class! You can't beat me!"

"Your means of appraisal was way off mark," Shuuhei growled and dispatched the Fraccion as he attempted to retreat.

In the distance, Ikkaku's pillar crumbled.

~Kensei~

Kensei and the other Vaizards watched the battle from a distant building. He recognized some familiar reiatsus, like Yamamoto-jii-san, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. He concentrated harder, looking for a certain female Shinigami with black hair and amber eyes, however, not a trace was to be felt.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled.

Shinji picked his ear. "They could've left her in Seireitei, dumbass," the blonde drawled. "She's considered a 3rd seat, after all. Only lieutenants and captains are out there."

Hiyori snorted, "don't forget the traitors over there, just scratchin' their asses." She pointed her thumb at the wall of fire, still burning around Aizen, Tousen, and Gin.

"Guess you're right…" Kensei said. However, there was something bothering him. A month after she had left him, a strange, sense of foreboding flooded his body. It was disturbing, like his heart was clenching and a sharp pain ripping through his stomach. He passed it off as Hiyori's shitty cooking, but the feeling persisted every so often. Kensei huffed anxiously and ran a hand through his short, silver hair in frustration.

"Calm your shit, Kensei," Lisa snapped. "You're making me edgy too." She crossed and uncrossed her legs, alternating sides. He figured she wanted to see her old captain as well, much like he wanted to go beat the shit out of Tousen.

He returned to watching the fights. There was a little kid with white hair fighting with ice, a woman with short hair flitting around an old man, and Yamamoto-soutaichou had incinerated some kind of hollow beast.

"Heh, what kind of lieutenants do they have out there? Making Yama-jii come out and fight," Kensei snorted.

Shinji shushed him and looked more intently at the battle. The others followed his line of sight to the tell-tale scar of a Garganta opening. From it stepped a small child, cooing and babbling incoherently.

"What the fuck is that?!" Hiyori yelled incredulously. Behind the child was a large… _thing_ …fat and bulbous with one eye. Its entire body took up the Garganta, dwarfing the flames that blocked the three traitors from view.

"oooooOOOOOAAAAAAAA," the child hollow howled. Its screams shattered windows and ice from the small, white haired captain's fight. The giant that came with the child blew out Yamamoto-soutaichou's flames like birthday candles.

Shinji stood up quickly. "Show time, everyone," he said and darted off towards Aizen.

"It's about time," Kensei growled impatiently. He was itching for a fight, Tachikaze already drawn from its sheath.

As they appeared before the Shinigami, Shinji drawled, "Long time no see, Aizen." Aizen returned the comment with a smirk. To the vaizairds, Shinji asked, "It's been ages since we've seen each other, does anyone have somebody they'd like to say hello to in the 13 squads?" with a wide smirk still plastered on his face.

"NOPE!" Hiyori interjected stubbornly. Love, Rose, Hachi, and Kensei all agreed with her, there was no one they wanted to see in the organization that turned their backs on them. To Kensei's annoyance, Mashiro complained about not seeing Ichigo. He also noticed Lisa disappear quickly. The silver haired man shrugged, he supposed that she was not part of the original mission, and regretted leaving her captain that night. Shinji also left to speak with Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Kensei scanned the fighters around him, as well as the injured on the ground. He clicked his tongue. There were about five Lieutenants down, one of the captains was missing an arm, and Ukitake and Kyoraku were wounded.

His attention was pulled back the child like Arrancar, who was howling again. This time, the giant beast opened its mouth and vomited countless Gillians. "Piece of cake," Kensei grunted.

"Let's go," Shinji said. On his word, they all summoned their masks and charged at the mass. Kensei roared as he pummeled his way through the Gillians. As he destroyed the last one, he heard Mashiro whine, "THAT LAST ONE WAS MIIIIINNNEEE!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back, his mask dissolving. "I'm letting you have the big one over there, so quit bitching!"

"Alllllright!" she yelled happily. "Love you, Kensei!"

He watched as his lieutenant kicked the fat hollow-beast into a pile of guts and drop kicked the child like Arrancar into the ground. Fuck, she was scary, and in more ways than one. A slow stirring by Mashiro's foot caught Kensei's eye. "Mashiro!" he warned.

"I know!" she answered, and kicked the child-like arrancar in the face, creating a crater in the process. Kensei landed on the ground, irritation on his face. She was expending too much energy in a short period of time.

"Reset your mask before you hit the time limit," he reminded her. Kami, he felt more like a nagging parent than a captain when it came to Mashiro.

"You're such a dummy, Kensei," the green haired woman protested. "I can go for 15 hours!" Out of the dust, the child-like arrancar flew at Mashiro. "Give it up!" she shouted as she grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. The arrancar grabbed her scarf and countered, sending Mashiro flying through the air. They fired ceros at each other and seemed evenly matched. That is, until Mashiro's mask broke.

"Ah shit," Kensei cursed. He saw the arrancar land a punch on his lieutenant's face, but quickly grabbed Mashiro and caught the next blow. "Sorry," he growled. "I'm not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids."

He placed Mashiro onto a roof and stood to leave. "Are you gonna avenge me, Kensei? Hehe," she joked weakly.

"You wouldn't have gotten into this mess if you just listened to me," he grumbled. "I'm gonna make this kid eat my fist." Drawing Tachikaze, he yelled, "Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!"

~Hollow Naoko~

Hollow Naoko stepped through the Garganta into what felt like Karakura town. It didn't _feel_ exactly how Naoko remembered it, but there was no denying the scents and reiatsu of multiple Shinigami and the Espada. She sniffed the air, there was _something else_ , muddled scents that she didn't recognize. She did not care for those at the moment, Naoko wanted revenge. And she would give Naoko whatever she asked for, because Naoko needed her and she needed Naoko. "Tousen," she growled, and used sonido to reach the man that Naoko so hated.

As Hollow Naoko drew closer, something made her pause. The reiatsu that she knew to be Tousen's was indeed before her, but the shape that her mind's eye drew was something large and unhuman. "I can see! I can see! I can see!" she heard a voice exclaim delightedly. "So that's the sky?! And that's blood?!" The animalistic part of her warned her to retreat, but revenge was so close at hand. With a roar, she lunged and fired a Cero.

"Sakahone! Is that you, Sakahone!?" the voice called out. "How wonderful!"

 **"Tousen Kaname,"** she growled. **"I'm going to kill you."**

"Sakahone?" another voice asked weakly. It came from somewhere on the ground.

"Another one?!" a deeper, louder, voice yelled.

 **"Back off! He's my prey!"** she ordered. Hollow Naoko leapt forward, shaking off Tousen's attacks as they hit her fur. She supposed she was lucky that Tousen had become so large, he was a much easier target now and she could sense him better. They grappled claws, nearly equally matched.

"Sakahone! You aren't worthy of Aizen-sama's gift! Perish!" Tousen proclaimed.

 **"Fuck off!"** she roared back. She felt him charging a cero, so she followed suit. Suddenly, he started weakening, so she launched her cero into his body prematurely. It was powerful enough, she decided, as the sound of a body hitting cement reached her ears. She was about to turn away, satisfied, until she heard voices speaking.

"…this was a fate we both understood in our hearts…," the deep voice spoke. "I won't ask you to hate me, but don't sacrifice yourself for the sake of revenge. If you were to do that, and I were to lose you, it would break my heart."

 **"So, he's still alive,"** Hollow Naoko growled. In a flash, she landed on the ground, displacing the other two bodies surrounding Tousen.

"WAIT!" a younger voice screamed. But she had already gotten Tousen's head in her jaws and separated it from his body.

"YOU BEAST!" the older one roared angrily. Naoko growled and dodged sword strikes coming from both sides. "Hisagi! Keep this beast busy!" it ordered, before its reiatsu disappeared.

"Shit," the younger voice, Hisagi, said.

 **"I'm still hungry,"** Hollow Naoko purred, wagging her nine tails. **"I've never eaten Shinigami before, care to be my first?"**

Explosions went off in front of her face, making her draw back. She followed the reiatsu, not caring for the mass of other signatures accumulating above her. This one made her angry, he had nearly stolen her prey, and now he was setting off bombs like he was trying to kill her.

She screeched as pain struck her side suddenly. Something had sliced her, and she retaliated in the direction of the wound. "So, you're blind…," Hisagi said.

She turned towards the voice **"Hmph,"** she smirked. **"Come here, Hisagi."**

"W…what's going on? How do you know my name?!" She could hear his footsteps coming closer.

 **"You must be tired,"** she purred soothingly. **"Go to sleep."**

~Kensei~

It had been a short battle, with no clear winner. Not that it was a tie, Kensei noted, but that the arrancar child had abandoned the fight without warning. Kensei was pissed, that's for sure, but he had to take care of Mashiro first. He dispelled his bankai and dropped down beside his wounded lieutenant. She was sleeping now, and he could see some of the more superficial wounds starting to heal. Kensei picked her up and dropped the green haired woman beside Hachigen, who now had one hand.

"Rough fight, huh?" he commented, nodding at the large man's stump.

"Indeed," he replied. Kensei saw the others that weren't badly wounded surround Ichigo, who had just recently returned from Las Noches. "I'll go join them," he said. However, a flicker of familiar reiatsu caught his attention.

"Naoko?" he whispered. Why was she here? Was this part of a plan? "Hachi, I need to go check something out, get somewhere safe," he instructed.

"Right."

Without another word, he flash stepped to where he detected her reiatsu. His heart hammered in his chest, excited to see his lover, yet apprehensive at the same time. Kensei rounded a corner, but choked at the sight before him. The being that was most definitely Naoko, was not human anymore.

"No…," he gasped. Disbelief hit him like a ton of bricks and froze on the spot. The monstrous fox was speaking to a young Shinigami, male with black hair. The young man's eyes closed slowly, and he crumpled to the ground. Kensei's eyes widened as the fox's jaws closed over the Shinigami, biting into the flesh just enough to draw blood.

It was then time froze for Kensei. "I have to kill her," he thought. "She's a hollow."

Another part of him protested. "You love her, you can't kill her!"

"Naoko would never allow herself to be turned into a hollow, or live as one."

"You can save her!"

"She's going to eat that kid, there's only one way to stop her!" He quickly banished his selfish thoughts and charged.

~Naoko~

Sleep was such a wonderful thing. Naoko was so relaxed, curled up in a patch of soft grass in her inner world. She was woken by a familiar reiatsu that flowed through her. "Shuuhei?" she murmured. Her amber eyes fluttered open, looking at her hollow self that was standing before her.

 **"Ah, Naoko, you're awake!"**

"What's going on? Why can I feel Shuuhei?"

 **"You would not believe what I caught! Do all Shinigami taste this good?"** Realization hit Naoko quickly.

"Are you eating Hisagi Shuuhei?!" she demanded.

 **"Hmm yeah his name is Hisagi, I guess."**

"Let him go," Naoko growled.

 **"I'm hungry, Naoko, let me eat."** The Hollow's eyes narrowed, baring her teeth ferociously.

"You will not eat Shinigami!" Naoko roared, summoning Kurokitsune in her hand.

Hollow Naoko drew her own Kurokitsune and the two clashed angrily. **"I'm HELPING you!"** the Hollow screeched. **"You NEED me!"** Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed through the sky of their world.

"I won't let you cross this line!" Naoko yelled back. She slashed and spun furiously, never giving her hollow time to react. The Shinigami came to the realization that her hollow was the proverbial 'other side of the coin'. This being was her base instincts, focused solely on survival and was unrefined. Naoko executed another set of complicated sword techniques and finally tackled the hollow to the ground. Pointing the tip of Kurokitsune at the hollow, she growled, "We may be one being, but do not dare to defy me."

 **"You'll regret this,"** the hollow swore, and disappeared.

Naoko came to consciousness with the taste of blood in her mouth. Just as she opened her jaws to release Shuuhei, pain exploded in the back of her head. "AAAAHHH," she screamed.

"I'm sorry, Naoko," Kensei's voice came from behind her. "I'm so sorry."

"Kensei … thank you …"

* * *

*gaaaaassssp* WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT! Till next time! Hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

~Kensei~

He sank Tachikaze deep into the bone like plating covering Naoko's head until he couldn't see the metal anymore. A pained scream came from the beast-like jaws, but it released the younger Shinigami from her teeth. Blood pooled from both of their wounds, intermingling on the cement.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out as he ripped Tachikaze from the mask. The large fox's body collapsed to the ground with a loud thump, clouds of dust rising up around it.

"Kensei," she managed to wheeze out. "Thank you…"

"What happened to you, Naoko?" he screamed. "Dammit how did you get like this?" Kensei cradled the large head the best he could, running his hands in the matted fur. He knew he wasn't getting any answers, no matter how much he asked. Naoko's breathing slowed down, her rib cage slowly deflating as her eyes flicked around blindly. Finally, her body stilled and grew limp.

"Naoko," he groaned. "Forgive me." Kensei was glad that no one else, save the near dead Shinigami next to him, saw him like this. He bent over her head, placing his forehead against the pure white fur to hide the tears that came. "Goddammit," he sobbed angrily.

He sat there for what he felt was an eternity before he noticed a change. The fur and flesh started to slough away, disintegrating as soon as it touched the ground. Kensei's breathing quickened as he desperately pushed more of the fur away, helping it along. The bone like plates cracked and crumbled to dust, revealing a smaller shape hidden in the middle of the body. Naoko's arms and legs were splayed in the same position as her hollowfied form when it died. She was dressed in white cloth sullied with blood and dirt tied around her body like a dress, leaving her arms and legs bare.

"Naoko!" he croaked, scrambling over to her. "Oh no, no no no…" Had she nearly come to her senses? Did he kill her before her psyche could return to the human body? Kensei desperately ran his hand over the back of her head, feeling for a stab wound. His fingers were met with intact skin and bone underneath the matted head of hair. Rolling her onto her back, Kensei gulped. She was far too thin, the high cheekbones jutting out on a shrunken face, her arms and legs lost their suppleness and showed the lean muscle below. Kensei gingerly placed his fingers on her thin wrist, feeling for a pulse. His heart jumped when he felt a weak beating and saw her chest rise in shallow breaths.

"Naoko," he breathed in relief as he kissed her forehead. "Don't die on me now." He gathered her in his arms such that her head rested against his chest. Kensei looked at the young Shinigami, who was also barely hanging on. With a grunt, Kensei shifted Naoko so that she lay over his shoulders and picked up the Shinigami such that he carried him under his arm. With his two injured charges, Kensei flash stepped back to Hachigen, panting with the effort.

When he made it back to the group, he saw Unohana Retsu starting to heal the injured. "Muguruma-san," she greeted in her soft voice.

"Unohana-taichou," he greeted back. "I have some more work for you, unfortunately." He dropped the male Shinigami on the ground, but keeping Naoko in his arms.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou!" she exclaimed. So, the kid was a vice-captain. He didn't look like much to Kensei. The soft-spoken healer parted the young man's clothing, revealing the bite wound Naoko had inflicted on him. She gasped at the large punctures, still bleeding freely. "How did this happen?" she asked.

Kensei said nothing as he sat down and drew Naoko into his chest. Shinji drew closer and looked at the unconscious woman.

"She's a vaizard now," the blonde said softly, noticing the change in her reiatsu. "Don't tell me she…"

Kensei glared angrily at Shinji. "She's fine now," he said tersely.

Shinji narrowed his own eyes back at the silver haired man. Kensei bristled protectively over his previous subordinate, speculating on what could have gotten her into this situation. She was supposed to be in Seireitei, safe and sound. The only way Naoko could have become a vaizard was through Aizen, and he knew for a fact that the unconscious woman in his arms would sooner kill herself than defect. What had the traitorous bastard done to her to put her in this state?

A gentle hand on his shoulder broke Kensei out of his reverie. Captain Unohana's black eyes regarded him kindly. "I'd like to see Sakahone-san as well, Muguruma-san," she said.

He unwillingly relinquished Naoko over to the 4th division, watching them lay her down beside the young Shinigami named Hisagi. "She's severely malnourished," Unohana spoke as she examined his lover. "But other than that, she appears stable. We will have to keep tabs on her in Seireitei."

"Hell no–" Kensei started to say, before Shinji clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Of course, Retsu," the blonde cut in. "Sorry about Kensei, he's kinda on edge right now. Excuse us." On edge was an understatement, Kensei thought. He was livid. There was no way he was going to be separated from Naoko again, especially now that she was a Vaizard who had Hollowfied for who knows how long. Shinji dragged him away, out of earshot of the Shinigami who were bustling around tending to the injured captains and vice captains.

"Spill, Kensei," Shinji hissed. "What the hell happened to Naoko?" They sat on the ruins of a building, concrete slabs haphazardly strewn about.

"She…hollowfied…," Kensei said. "Was about to eat that Hisagi kid over there." He motioned in the Shinigami's general direction with his chin. Kensei noticed Shinji's eyes widen, disbelief crossing his face.

"Well how the hell did she become a hollow, Kensei?" He could hear the suspicion creep into Shinji's voice. Ever since they were betrayed, Shinji became warier of outsiders, even if he never showed it.

"Hell if I know!" Kensei shot back defensively. "But she would never betray us!"

 _"She would never betray me…,"_ he thought to himself.

"She's still dangerous," Shinji stated, unsheathing his sword and rising.

Kensei rose as well, drawing Tachikaze swiftly. "She came back," he growled. "I stabbed her and she came back." Wasn't that what mattered? That she had managed to regain control over the hollow?

Shinji clicked his tongue in annoyance, but sheathed his zanpakutou. Kensei also replaced Tachikaze, albeit a bit warily. "I won't let them take her back to Seireitei," Kensei spoke after a long silence.

"That's not for you to decide," Shinji sighed in resignation.

~Naoko~

Warmth, a soft bed, birds chirping. A breeze could be felt on her skin as low voices murmured and footsteps shuffled about. "Ugh," she moaned lightly. Where was she? Her body was stiff, joints cracking and popping as she stretched her arms upwards and arched her back. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them. There were _things_ in her eyes, things she couldn't make sense of.

"Naoko-san!" a male voice rang out. Something stood up, a chair scraping on wood as it did so. A rough hand grabbed her and slowly sat her up.

"W-who is that?" she asked. She dared not open her eyes again, fearful of the disorientation that would occur if she did.

"It's me! Hisagi Shuuhei!" he replied. "Here, just look at me!"

"Shuuhei?" she asked slowly. Memories trickled back, then rushed at her like waves. The taste of his blood in her mouth, his pained screams as she remembered the feeling of his flesh against her teeth. Naoko heaved and retched, yet nothing came. "Shuuhei?!" she cried shakily. "You…you can't be…I…I…" She twisted her fingers into the sheets, hyperventilating as more memories of her actions overwhelmed her.

The hands grabbed her wrists and dragged them upwards. She felt smooth skin under one palm, and three, distinct ridges under her other. She fell silent, still as a statue. Slowly, her hands traveled up and down, tracing the hair line, cheekbones, and jaw. It was a thin face, angular features and a sharp nose. She ran her fingers down the scars that crossed the forehead, over the eyebrows, and down the cheek. "It's me, Naoko-san," Shuuhei said.

Naoko dared to open her eyes once again, grimacing at something that gave her a headache. She narrowed them against the sensation. "Would you like me to draw the blinds, Naoko-san?" Shuuhei asked anxiously. She must have given a pained look, judging by how he sounded. The sensation suddenly disappeared as the things in front of her changed ever so slightly. She didn't know how to describe it.

"Where are we?" she asked, hands now exploring his neck and shoulders as they traced the defined musculature. His shihakusho felt soft beneath her hands, especially at the worn edges where his sleeves were cut off.

"Back in Seireitei, Kurosaki managed to defeat Aizen." he replied, wriggling slightly under her touch. He let her continue, though. "Unohana-taichou said you sustained a great deal of brain damage…as well as…." He drifted off uncomfortably.

Naoko kept her eyes open now, the pain diminishing as she adjusted to the shapes and colors before her. "Orihime healed me, any evidence of _that_ would've been erased," she said. She shivered involuntarily at the memory of her body being violated by groping hands and other _appendages_.

"I killed one of them that claimed to have raped you," Shuuhei said tightly. He sounded upset, she could feel his hand tighten into a fist as she made her way down to his wrist. "Inoue-san also attested to it as a witness to the crimes committed against you."

"A trial?" Naoko asked. "For what?" She cocked her head questioningly. Surely Aizen was not deserving of a trial, considering all he had done to Seireitei.

"For this," Shuuhei said. He took her hand and slid it to his chest. Naoko gasped shakily as her fingers grazed raised lines of flesh, tracing a long line across the expanse.

"I…I…" she stammered. "I have no excuse for this…" She could feel her eyes heat up and swell with tears. The wetness streamed down her face as she realized the trial concerned her, not Aizen. "What was the verdict?" Naoko asked. She withdrew her hands and grasped the sheets as she waited for the answer. She had nearly eaten a comrade, her superior officer, no less. Execution? Banishment? She wouldn't hurt anyone then if that was the case.

"You're to be spared," she heard Shuuhei say. "Central 46 weighed your wartime 'accomplishment' as well as the fact that you were a victim, over nearly eating me. It seemed that Kurostuchi-taichou wanted to examine you as well, under the condition that you would not be dissected." His voice ended in a light tone, obviously relieved that Naoko would not be punished.

"What did I…?" Naoko began to ask. More memories were rushing at her as if a movie was playing in her mind. She recognized the faint presence of her Hollow feeding memories into her head. Tousen's reiatsu flashed for a second, the sensation of tearing flesh and blood dripping down her cheeks made her shiver and curl up on herself. "I…I…killed him," she stated. "Was that my 'accomplishment'?" She felt a hand on her arm.

"If it's any consolation, we were both responsible for the finishing blow," Shuuhei said, guilt creeping into his voice. "What he allowed to happen to you was…unforgivable…but all the same, he was our captain…"

Naoko said nothing. It was not a consolation, a part of her was happy she had killed Tousen, the traitor that he was. Another part was revolted by the _way_ she had killed him. She would do it all again, given the chance. She felt another reiatsu enter the room, calm and unassuming, but incredibly strong.

"Sakahone-san, I'm happy to see you've woken up," a soft, melodious voice spoke. It was Unohana-taichou, Naoko then realized. "How are you feeling? Do you feel discomfort anywhere?"

"Thank you for caring for me, taichou," Naoko replied. "I feel fine…except I can't see."

Naoko heard a small 'hmm' and felt a warm hand turn her head. Something happened, she knew, because she squinted reflexively against something.

"Your light reaction is normal, and we healed the damaged areas of your brain…," Unohana said slowly. She asked Naoko to follow her finger with her eyes, which was useless, considering Naoko couldn't see a thing. The older woman paused, perhaps thinking, before saying, "Hisagi-fukutaichou, please help Sakahone-san stand."

Naoko felt for the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off and over until she felt smooth wood under her feet. She moved to stand and suddenly buckled as her weakened legs gave way. She felt herself the rush of falling, but was caught by Shuuhei. "Be careful, Naoko-san," he said softly. The heat of his body radiated towards her, indicating how close he was to her.

"Thanks, Shuuhei," she replied as she steadied herself on his arms.

Unohana spoke again, her voice farther away. "Sakahone-san, please walk in a straight line towards my voice."

~Shuuhei~

He looked incredulously at Unohana-taichou. This must be some kind of sick joke. There was no way Naoko could walk in a straight line, as the captain of the 4th division had placed the chairs in the room in a way such that a normal person would have to walk around them to get to her. Unohana-taichou winked at him, and placed a finger at her lips. 'Don't help her,' the captain indicated with a shake of her head.

"Are you ready, Sakahone-san?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naoko took a shaky step forward, leaning on his arm for support. They came to the first chair when Naoko paused and took a slight step to the side to continue. However, it was not enough, as she knocked into it with her hip and tripped slightly. "Who put that there?!" she yelped, rubbing her side.

"What is it you hit, Sakahone-san?" Unohana-taichou asked, her eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Something hard," Naoko replied. She reached a hand out to touch the chair. "It's something wood, but light, uh…" Naoko drifted off, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I don't know…"

"Interesting," Unohana-taichou said. "And how did you know it was there?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Naoko stammered. "I can detect people because of their reiatsu, but I don't know how I knew that _thing_ was there."

Shuuhei looked from one woman to the other, Naoko in his arms with her hair down and slightly tangled, confusion written over her face, while Unohana-taichou was pensive. "This seems to be a more complicated case than we originally thought," the healer spoke. "But we'll manage, won't we, Sakahone-san?"

"Yes, Unohana-taichou!"


	20. Chapter 20

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took this long, I've been busy, as usual. I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

Ch 20

~Shuuhei~

A few months had passed since Naoko woke up. To be honest, it was fascinating watching her go through her therapy, a regimen worked out between Unohana-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou, with some advice from Urahara-san back in Karakura town. The banished captain had managed to find some research on cases similar to Naoko's, where individuals could 'see', yet not 'recognize' various objects. And so, Unohana-taichou had put him and other members of their squad to the task of helping Naoko remember objects.

The funniest moments were having her identify people. Watching Naoko rediscover her colleagues without sensing their reiatsu was hilarious, like when she wrongly identified Ukitake-taichou as a slim, long haired lady. She had nearly fainted from embarrassment, and nearly gave herself another brain injury with the force of her head hitting the floor as she threw herself into _seiza_ to apologize. She would immediately recognize Kyoraku-taichou by the scent of sake and flowers, not to mention he would come and volunteer as an excuse to have his face caressed by her hands to help her identify facial features. His visits soon lessened the minute Nanao figured out where he was disappearing to. Shuuhei also noticed a strange nervousness that Naoko had around Komamura-taichou, but he figured it was due to the fact that she knew that he and Tousen-taichou were once good friends.

Eventually, Naoko started to slowly recognize objects, starting with her food, which she insisted on feeding herself. Anxiety gripped him every time she reached for her scalding hot tea, or nearly tipping over her dishes. But every time he reached out to help, Naoko would slap his hand away immediately. "I can do this, Shuuhei," she grumbled time and time again. And so, she did, with every burn and poke she received, she learned how to use her other senses to navigate her world and make sense of it.

Sometimes, Naoko would mumble something under her breath, or turn to him and ask if he said anything. Shuuhei paid no attention to it, happy with the fact that Naoko could now recognize people and objects around her. They moved onto training privately, her performance impressing him and clearing her for active duty as a Shinigami once again.

~Kensei~

He never thought he would be back in Seireitei. A few weeks after the Shinigami restored Karakura Town, the Vaizards received a Hell Butterfly offering them their positions back as well as an overdue apology for placing an execution order on them all those years ago. He, Shinji, and Rose all jumped at the chance to return to their old divisions. Mashiro had also tagged along, much to Kensei's chagrin. He didn't know how the current lieutenant would handle her, because he sure as hell wasn't going to. Instead, he thought about a certain black-haired female Shinigami with amber eyes and smelled of flowers. Urahara had told him about Naoko's unique condition, but that she was improving slowly.

Now, he and Mashiro were standing in front of the gates to the 9th division barracks, its large, wooden doors open to the courtyard. Kensei could see the division members lined up in formation in greeting, their faces intrigued by their new captain and lieutenant. In front of the group stood the young man Kensei had saved from Naoko's jaws. He was slim, but toned, with a grim expression. Upon closer inspection, Kensei noted the lieutenant arm band as well as three long scars on his face that looked much like the ones on Naoko's back. He also couldn't help but notice that this lieutenant had the same tattoo as him, a bold '69' printed on his cheek.

"Welcome back, Muguruma-taichou!" the young man barked. He stood at attention, arms behind his back and feet apart. "I am Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant of the 9th division."

"Welcome back, Muguruma-taichou!" the crowd of Shinigami echoed. Kensei winced, the sound deafening. Walking in, he approached the lieutenant.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, huh?" Kensei replied. "Good, strong, name. Pleased to meet you."

Mashiro bounded behind him. "Nuh uh! I'm the lieutenant here!" she cried out. "Kensei kick this guy out!"

Kensei saw Shuuhei's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Ignore Mashiro," Kensei said, pushing the green-haired girl away. "She was my lieutenant before the whole incident occurred. She's an unreliable pain in my ass." To Mashiro, he yelled, "Go and bother Shinji! Or should I make you do all of the paperwork?!"

"Neeeeeh that's why you have Nao-chan!" Mashiro jeered before running off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shuuhei flinch ever so slightly at the sound of Naoko's name.

"Let's go to the office so you can get me up to speed," he said, slapping the younger man on the back. "You're all dismissed, go back to whatever you were doing," he called back to his division.

It was a short, familiar walk from the courtyard to Kensei's office. He stepped in, smiling slightly at the nostalgic room and at the crater in the wall he punched out when Naoko had slapped him. His new lieutenant stood off to the side awkwardly, watching his every move.

"Hisagi," Kensei spoke. "How is Naoko doing? I heard that she was undergoing some kind of therapy. Is she still in the 4th division?"

There was a long pause, Shuuhei's eyebrows knitting together in worry and fear. Anxiety gripped Kensei's chest. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Is she alright?! Dammit I knew she should never have come back, not after…"

"Naoko-san is fine," Shuuhei cut in quietly. "She made an incredible amount of progress these past few months…but…I think it's better that I show you. Please, follow me." They left the division, Kensei recognizing the route to the 12th division, the one that Urahara had turned into a research lab. The two men entered and were greeted by another young man with horns growing on his head.

"Akon," Shuuhei said. "We're here to see Naoko-san." Kensei watched Akon frown, concerned.

"She's been relatively quiet, but she's been tense ever since this morning," the horned man said. His eyes glanced over at Kensei warily. "Let's go."

Dark hallways twisted and turned, disorienting the silver-haired man. They came to a cell where Kensei noticed Naoko's familiar figure. She was seated cross legged, as if meditating. At the sound of their footsteps, she opened her eyes and moved closer to the bars. "Shuuhei! Akon!" she greeted. "It's not lunch time yet, what's going on?" Her voice trailed off as soon as she laid eyes on him, but those amber eyes suddenly turned gold on black sclera as she screamed and backed away into the far wall of her cell.

"Get **away**!" she screeched, the hollow's voice bleeding into her own.

Kensei rushed at the bars, grasping at them in anger and confusion. "Naoko! It's me!" he yelled desperately.

" **Don't** touch me!" she snarled. She looked like a beast in a trap, her teeth bared and body hunched to protect her stomach. Her hands clenched at her shihakusho, wrapping the loose fabric tighter around her body.

A firm hand rested on Kensei's shoulder, pulling him back ever so slightly. "Taichou," Shuuhei said. "I've never seen her like this before. This is the first time she's reacted this way to a Shinigami…" Kensei spared one more look at the woman in her cell, seeing her incisors growing out threateningly. He wrinkled his brow and allowed himself to be pulled away, out of her line of sight.

Naoko's reiatsu spiked uncontrollably. Kensei recognized the hollow-like quality to it, panic filling his chest and his breath quickening. His first thought was to call Hachigen … shit, Hachi decided to stay in Karakura Town. "Her mask is out! Sedate her NOW!" Akon ordered. Kensei instinctively put his hand up to his face, ready to summon his own mask. Out of nowhere, binding kido lit up Naoko's cell and pinned her into the ground. Angry screams and howls filled his ears until they suddenly quieted down. He assumed that the Research Department had found a way to incapacitate their 'subjects' without placing its own division members in harm's way.

Releasing a shaky breath, Kensei put his hand back down to his side. He grasped the collar of Shuuhei's shihakusho angrily and growled, "What happened to her? I was assured that she would be well taken care of in Seireitei, not locked up like an animal." He looked back over into the cell, seeing Naoko's unconscious body still locked into place by silver rods of reiatsu.

"Perhaps it would be better to see for yourself," Akon cut in, his slender hand on Kensei's wrist. He narrowed his eyes at the older man, a silent warning of things to come if the captain continued his aggression on Hisagi. "We have video recordings of Sakahone's cell, with her consent, of course. She personally came to the 12th asking us to study her and observe her actions."

"Show me," he ordered, releasing his lieutenant.

Akon motioned with his head for Kensei to follow. He led them to a surveillance room, where video feeds of test subjects, Naoko included, were displayed on screens. The horned man sat at an empty seat, while Shuuhei and Kensei pulled up stools from a lab bench. Quick fingers typed out some commands, and a set of videos popped up onto the screen. Akon clicked on the first one, and it expanded. It was Naoko, her eyes bloodshot and dark bags under her eyes indicating lack of sleep.

 _"For the record, can you state your name and rank, and why you are willingly submitting yourself for research by the 12_ _th_ _division?"_ A recording of Kurotsuchi-taichou's voice played.

 _"Sakahone Naoko, 3_ _rd_ _seat of the 9_ _th_ _division of the Heavenly Court Squads. I am experiencing visual and auditory hallucinations. I also have nightmares and wake up to the scent of blood. I suspect my inner hollow is to blame for this. For the safety of my squad as well as others, I hereby submit myself to observational research by the 12_ _th_ _division so you may gather information on Vaizards."_

Akon paused the video and turned to face Kensei. "Turns out, there were large spikes in Hollow activity in Rukongai on the nights she mentioned she had these nightmares." He hit play, letting the video continue.

Kurotsuchi-taichou's voice laughed gleefully. _"And how do you know I won't dispatch you the minute you transform? I can glean just as much when you're dead and dissected."_

 _"I have to disagree, taichou. Observing the conditions of my behavior are more beneficial to your research."_ Kensei saw that Naoko's eyes turned black and gold. **_"And wouldn't it be more fun to watch?"_** The hollow asked, a coy smirk playing on her face. Suddenly, her hand snapped up to her neck, grasping the slender column as if it were another's. _"I didn't give you permission to come out,"_ Naoko's voice growled, one eye now amber and white while the black sclera faded away in the other. She sighed in resignation. Her face was exhausted, eyes dead. _"Now do you see what I mean?"_ Kurotsuchi chuckled and laughed in excitement.

Akon fast forwarded the video, stopping at a moment when Naoko was asleep. "Watch her carefully," he said. Kensei leaned forward. He saw Naoko curled up on a small bed, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, her eyes opened, the gold shimmering in the darkness. She rose slowly, pacing the room and pounding at the walls. Her teeth were bared angrily as she failed to find an exit. "Kurotsuchi-taichou installed a door that led to a tunnel outside," Akon explained as a hole in the wall appeared. The slim figure slipped out of view, but then came back as the video cut to another stream. "We had a video tracker follow," Akon explained.

Naoko's body, now possessed by her Hollow, judging by the color of her eyes, trekked out to some training fields within Seireitei. She stopped, sniffing the air as she hungrily licked her lips. Out of the woods burst out a large Hollow, many times her size. Naoko looked up and grinned. In an instant, she disappeared along with a chunk of the Hollow. The beast fell to the ground with a loud crash, a smaller shape perched on its corpse. Kensei's eyes widened in shock, disgust and bile rising in his throat as he watched Naoko gorge herself on the Hollow's body, staining her face and the pure white mask on her head a deep red.

Akon stopped the video and closed it. "Every time this happens, she manages to clean herself up before returning. Other times, you can see she starts to talk to herself or react violently, as if something is in the room with her. That inner Hollow is deceptive, it managed to fool Naoko since however long the symptoms arose."

"She needs to suppress it, not act as a guinea pig for the 12th division," Kensei growled. "I'm going to call Shinji and the others, they'll know what to do. Let's go, Hisagi."

"S…sir, Naoko-san is awake," Shuuhei pointed out, glancing at the live stream. Kensei saw Naoko shake her head and rub her neck. She looked into the camera, her amber eyes wide with fear. Her lips moved, but no sound could be heard.

"Ah, hold on, Sakahone-san," Akon muttered absently. He pressed a button. "Sorry, Sakahone, we muted the audio on our end, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm assuming I transformed again, Akon? I remember seeing something frightening, but then I blacked out."

"Ah, that would probably be your captain," Akon replied.

Naoko narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Captain? The 9th doesn't have a captain…" Her voice trailed off, a sudden realization coming over her. "Kensei…Kensei is back?! Why haven't you told me!?"

"You saw him and then you transformed. You only get these kinds of visceral reactions when you sense Hollow-type reiatsu," Akon explained.

Naoko slumped to the floor, her face contorted in despair. "It can't be…," she mumbled again and again.

"Naoko," Kensei spoke through the microphone. "Naoko, listen to me." His voice was gruff and deep. He smiled slightly when she perked up at his voice, peering intently into the camera as if she tried to see him. "We'll figure it out, ok? I'm not going to leave you like this."

He watched her draw a shaky breath, then nod shortly.

~Shuuhei~

"He's joking, right?!" Naoko shrieked incredulously.

Shuuhei covered his ears and flinched. He too, had been dubious of Muguruma-taichou's plan to help Naoko-san control her Hollow. It involved revealing to the other captains what the 12th had been hiding, and some had voted to execute her altogether. Specifically, Yamamoto-soutaichou, Soi-Fon, Hitsugaya-taichou, and Byakuya-taichou, who had stated she was unlike the first Vaizards, who had been experimental. She was the successful result of the Hogyoku, and was therefore more dangerous.

What had surprised the vice-captain, though, was the outpouring of support to help Naoko. Muguruma-taichou, Otoribashi-taichou, Hirako-taichou, Unohana-taichou, and Kurotsuchi-taichou obviously had interests in keeping her alive. Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou had a special fondness for the 3rd seat as well, and had sided with them to help. Zaraki-taichou said nothing until he heard more about the plan, and then wholeheartedly supported it with a booming laugh while shaking with anticipation. Reluctantly, Komamura-taichou agreed as well, hoping to help Naoko 'redeem' herself and to prevent her from going down the path of corruption and darkness that Tousen had taken.

"It's not going to work," Naoko said to him, coming up to the bars of her cell. "I'm _dangerous,_ I have to be kept away." She looked haggard and unkempt. Long, tangled hair fell down her back, undone from its braid. The older woman paced the cell like a caged animal, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as her brow furrowed and twisting the fabric of her shihakusho.

"Taichou says to trust in him," Shuuhei said. He remembered the tender look his captain had on his face just for a split second, before it reverted to its stern façade. In the short time that Muguruma-taichou had retaken his seat as captain, Shuuhei knew that the white-haired man was someone to be admired. He was straightforward, like Naoko had always said, but was also an honorable man and showed concern about all his subordinates. But seeing that fleeting look on his captain's face made him wonder if Naoko meant more to Muguruma-taichou than just a subordinate.

"What are you thinking about?" Naoko asked him, her voice jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing!" Shuuhei replied too quickly. Naoko regarded him carefully, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Shuuhei gulped.

"You're wondering why Kensei is putting so much effort into helping me," she said after a moment. "I may be going crazy, but I'm not blind anymore, nor am I stupid, Shuuhei." She paused before continuing, "Kensei and I have been lovers for a while now. It started back when I was a 9th seat, just running errands for him." She sighed. "We had only just realized our feelings for each other on the day that Tousen betrayed him, I've hated that man and Aizen since then for taking him from me."

Shuuhei blinked. "…what….?!" He could never imagine either of the two Shinigami taking on lovers, let alone to each other. Naoko was too duty-bound to her work and Muguruma-taichou too blunt and crass to woo a woman.

"Go back and tell our captain that he's an idiot, and to send over some snacks. He knows what I like, or at least, _should_ know." Naoko stopped for a minute. "And tell him that I say you need a break," she added gently. "Mashiro will pick up the slack. He's working you too hard."

Shuuhei grinned. "I'll let him know, but I don't mind if I work a bit harder if it means helping you, Naoko-san. Anyway, it's not every day you get to have your hero as a captain."

Naoko smiled back, "Whatever you say, fukutaichou." Shuuhei gave her hand a firm squeeze through the bars before backing away and leaving.

~Naoko~

A week had passed since Shuuhei had told her of Kensei's plan. Despite being a constant nuisance, her Hollow, who she had named _Niban no Naoko_ , or Niban for short, had been unusually quiet. She had expected the Hollow to scream and throw more illusions and hallucinations like a child having a tantrum, but she had seemed to retreat to the recesses of her mind. Kurokitsune had been happy for this, as the distractions had greatly distressed her and Naoko.

Naoko sat patiently in her cell with Kurokitsune just out of arms' reach on the other side of the thick bars. She had begged Kurotsuchi-taichou to let her have Kurokitsune in her sight. She was glad that the captain had allowed her this, as she had taken comfort in Kurokitsune's presence. Closing her amber eyes, Naoko entered _jinzen_ and opened them to her inner world. The grass was green but still brown and burnt in some patches. Kurokitsune appeared in her humanoid form wearing a normal kimono decorated with plum blossoms, which differed greatly from the multilayered, flowing robes that the spirit preferred to wear. The pale faced woman sniffed disdainfully at the damaged field, flicking her tails that poked out from under the hem of the dress. _"I hope your captain's plan will work,"_ she said. _"I can't stand it when Niban takes control, the field withers away."_

Naoko looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry, Kurokitsune. I've tried to control her, but I'm so tired now. I'd rather have the captains execute me so she doesn't cause any more trouble." A fluffy, but very strong smack came down on Naoko's head. "Ow, Kuro! What have I told you about your tails?"

 _"I don't remember giving my name to such a weakling,"_ Kurokitsune snarled. Her silver tipped ears flicked backwards in anger. _"If you wished to die you should have committed seppuku long ago. You know how strong she is, do you intend to leave me in a withered world while Niban wreaks havoc?"_

"We are in Seireitei, surrounded by the strongest Shinigami. They can take her down."

Kurokitsune snorted. _"You know nothing, kit. You have no idea what Niban is capable of. Now leave me, you have visitors."_

The field disappeared and Naoko was once again in her cell. She looked up to see Yamamoto-soutaichou raise a hand to her face, and suddenly, the world went black. The last thing she heard was Niban giggling, **"Let's play, Naoko-chan!"**

~Kensei~

He cradled Naoko in his arms gently as they made their way down into the Central Great Underground Prison. She was heavier and better fed than the last time he held her, he noted with relief. At least in her own self imprisonment, she was still being taken care of. Those who had sided with him at the captains' meeting, as well as members of the Kidou Corps accompanied them into the lowest levels. Yamamoto-soutaichou allowed them to use the prison, for which Kensei was grateful. He couldn't think of a more secure area to keep the rest of Seireitei safe, should the worst possible event occur.

They stepped away from the entrance, further into the seemingly endless, barren, landscape. "Here should be fine," Shinji drawled, stopping. "Still wish we brought Hachi."

Kensei nodded in agreement, holding Naoko's body closer to his. He hoped and prayed that the Kidou Corps members were nearly as good as Hachigen was. Not to mention the lieutenants also came in support of their captains. He heard from Shinji that his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, was exceptional at Kidou, and that Rose's lieutenant, Kira Izuru, was a unique fighter with a medical background. Kensei tried to order Hisgai to stay and manage the division in his absence, but the young man stubbornly tagged along.

The four Kidou Corps members made a square and created a barrier similar to what Hachi would make. Hinamori joined in as well, creatively weaving in extra defenses throughout the barrier. A light coughing sound alerted Kensei. "Ukitake-senpai, you didn't have to come," he said to the older white-haired captain.

"Nonsense, Shunsui and I both agreed with your plan, and we intend to follow through with it," Ukitake said. "Anyway, Sakahone-san is one of the few that actually likes to spend time with my when I'm ill." A gentle smile spread over the man's thin face.

Kensei nodded and stepped into the barrier. He lay her down gently and kissed her forehead softly. "Fight hard, Naoko," he whispered before stepping out.

"So, what do we do now, Muguruma?" Kenpachi asked, hand twitching at his sword.

"We wait," Kensei said. "When she wakes up, we'll take turns fighting her in 10 minute intervals. Give her time to fight the inner Hollow."

"10 minutes ain't shit," Kenpachi snorted.

A burst of energy from inside the barrier interrupted them suddenly. "You'll see," Kensei promised, as he entered the barrier first.

Naoko's body rose shakily, snarling as the white mask formed below the black fox pelt of her bankai.

~Naoko~

 **"Let's play!"** Niban giggled maliciously.

"Just stop it, Niban" Naoko said, exhausted. "I'm tired of this already."

Niban frowned angrily, summoning a bone white version of Kurokitsune. **"If you're so tired, let me take control!"** She lunged swiftly and Naoko parried instantly, her own midnight black Kurokitsune appearing in her hands.

 **"I'm NOT going to be beaten again!"** Niban shrieked. **"YOU NEED ME! I'LL SHOW YOU!"** The Hollow attacked again and again, feinting and striking. Naoko grunted as she defended, noting that Niban had been improving. She felt the sharp sting of the blade against her skin, hissing lightly as blood trickled down her arm. Her vision became hazy, transforming the landscape from the grassy field of her inner world to a cave that seemed to stretch infinitely on all sides. She was surrounded by a barrier, and could see people outside of it.

"Naoko," she heard a voice say. It was deep and rumbling, vaguely familiar. She turned and screamed. Before her stood a large, hulking Hollow. It stood on two feet, rising high above her, its spiritual pressure far stronger than what she had ever encountered. Cylinders stuck out from its body and a rectangular mask hid its true face.

"No!" she screamed, slashing at it. It countered her, strong winds surrounding her like a tornado.

 **"Don't forget about me, now!"** Niban shouted delightedly. Naoko spun, alternating between fighting the Hollow and Niban, her mind running amok. She didn't know how much time passed, but the Hollow seemed to shift shape, turning into a large mantis at one point, then a bird, then a pharaoh. Niban threw illusion after illusion, cackling madly as she sliced Naoko again and again, all the while Naoko tried to fight off the other hollows.

"Not this again," she thought in despair.

~Kensei~

He knew Naoko was strong, but she was monstrously overpowered once her mask appeared. He and the other Vaizards had started off, staying within their 10 minute limits. Naoko had proved a worthy match for all of them, even managing to keep herself from transforming completely into a Hollow. Kensei had sustained a few cuts here and there, but nothing major. It seemed that the Hollow forgot that it had the power of illusions, or was too plain dumb to know. Now it was the other captains' turn, Zaraki demanding he go first. Kensei heard of this captain's battle prowess from Kurosaki. Immense spiritual pressure and formidable in battle, and still had no idea how to call upon his shikai. He watched the large man enter the barrier, the bells on his head jingling.

From outside, Kensei sat on a rock and watched, a frown set on his face. Naoko seemed less agitated now, more focused. She and Zaraki crossed swords, the screech of steel grating on his ears. Her lithe body spun, the kodachi creating a deadly whirlwind, but never seeming to reach the large man. They struck and parried each other in a mad dance, two crazed beasts in a ring looking for blood. Naoko's mouth drawn in a snarl, teeth bared, while the captain of the 11th division grinned wildly. Zaraki drew first blood, disappointment crossing his face when Naoko let out a scream. Her arm flopped onto the ground uselessly, the cut end raw and jagged from his sword.

Kensei stood angrily. "Oi! What the hell!" he roared. Blood rushed into his head as red filled his field of vision.

"I thought you said she would be a tough fight," Zaraki drawled. "She's probably on the same level as those Arrancars, and I…" His sentence was cut off as white fluid burst from Naoko's shoulder. "Spoke too soon," he said with a smirk.

Angry yowling turned into words, **"They're trying to kill us again, Naoko!"**

The fluid covered Naoko's body, making her larger and transforming her completely into the bone plated, white fox. Its black and golden eyes focused on Zaraki. **"You won't kill us, Shinigami!"** it cried.

"NOW THE FUN BEGINS!" he roared, ripping off the eyepatch. Reiatsu poured off of him and Kensei could see the walls of the barrier flux ever so slightly. He wasn't the only one, as Ukitake's voice said aloud, "will the barrier hold?"

"We can only hope," Kensei replied, watching the Kidou Corps members pour more of their reiatsu into the barrier.

Kensei could feel Naoko's reiatsu increase exponentially, as if it were pushing and reacting to Zaraki's. The fox swiped and snapped at the Shinigami, the 9 tails flaring out and swinging. Intimidating incisors were bared and claws drawn as a Cero blast raised a cloud of dust. "Oi, Zaraki! 10 minutes are up!" Shinji called out.

"Fuck that! I'm just getting started!" the laughing reply came. Slashes and growls were heard on both sides, blood spilling on the ground and intermingling. The dust cleared and Naoko was covered in cuts, the blood staining her pure white fur scarlet. **"Let me out of this cage, Shinigami,"** she growled. **_"Release me."_**

Zaraki froze. His body moved mechanically as it slowly exited the barrier. "Oh, so _now_ he listens," Shinji drawled, lazily picking his ear.

"Something's wrong," Kensei murmured. Suddenly, Zaraki drew his sword and stabbed the Kidou Corps, the walls of the barrier melting away.

"GET THE BARRIER UP! STOP HER!"

Too late. The white streak shot through and a strangled cry went up as Kensei and the others screamed and roared in horror and indignation. Blood dripped again, but this time, sharp teeth had sunk themselves into the body of Ukitake Juushiro.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a long time, but I'm still writing! Thanks for all the support thus far!

Ch 21

The familiar taste of blood filled Naoko's mouth as she fought Niban. It reminded her of her nightmares when she would watch Niban hunt at night and feel the rancid, iron taste of hollow blood would coat her tongue while her body felt sickeningly satisfied with the sensation of reiatsu travelling through her. The energy filling her was familiar, and she spat on the ground before them. "Ukitake-taichou!?" she screamed angrily.

 **"For a sickly-looking man, he's probably one of the strongest Shinigami ever,"** Niban said smugly, licking her lips in delight. **"I'll savor him, don't worry."** Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and neck slowly.

Rage filled Naoko's chest as she screamed, pushing back against Niban with her blades. "I thought I told you I would never let you cross that line!" Naoko shrieked. "I WARNED YOU!" The raven-haired woman leapt at her hollow counterpart in a fit of rage. She slashed and spun, summoning her fire to burn the hollow to a crisp. "Kitsunebi!"

 **"Kitsunebi!"** Niban echoed, sending an orange flame to meet the blue. The blazes crashed and exploded, heat expanding outwards in waves. The resulting force blew the two's hair back, Naoko teeth grit and bared in an enraged snarl while Niban's teeth showed through a wild grin. They screamed again as the two charged at their mirror images. Swords flashed in the light as the two halves of a soul battled fiercely.

 **"Why don't you understand, Naoko? I'm trying to protect you!"** Niban growled. **"Wherever we go, no matter who we're with, they're always trying to kill us! I'm the only one who can keep you safe! I'm the one making us stronger!"**

"You've done your job, now **_obey me_** ," Naoko snarled back. Her voice warped, demanding control over the Hollow. Niban laughed hysterically.

 **"You think you can use MY power, just like that?!"** the pale, white, figure shrieked. **"You're nothing! Weak! I deserve to have control, not you!"** The beautiful face twisted into a disfigured smirk as it advanced on her. **"You're so ungrateful, Naoko, after everything I've done for us!** ** _Now stay still._** **"** Naoko's body froze, her arms and legs as stiff as iron bars. Fear crept into her heart and pain lanced through her body as Niban thrust her sword into Naoko's stomach.

"Kgh," Naoko grunted through clenched teeth. Niban was stronger, more resolved to own their body. Hopelessness filled Naoko, perhaps she truly wasn't worthy. Kurokitsune was right all along, it would be best to end it now. She wondered how disappointed the others would be. Kuro was subject to the dominant soul's control, and would begrudgingly accept it as her fate. Unohana-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou, after spending all their time and research in finding ways to help her regain her sight, would possibly feel discouraged. Shuuhei, who divided his time between running the division and helping her, how much would he mourn her? Ukitake-taichou and even Kyoraku-taichou had supported her through her recovery, would they grieve or feel relief for killing the monster that was absorbing the white-haired captain's energy? Finally, Kensei. What face would he make if he had to strike the final blow? Would he have the strength to, or would one of the other Vaizards do it? They had only been reunited for a short amount of time, after being apart for so long.

'I don't want to go,' Naoko thought. Kensei promised her and the Gotei 13 that she would overcome this. She wanted to see his face again and feel the security of his embrace. "I won't give it up," she swore, watching the Hollow's white coloring travel up its zanpakutou towards her abdomen. "I'll never give it up!" she howled, grasping the blade, her blood dripping down its edge. The whiteness reached her, bleaching the color out of her hand and body, crawling up her neck despite her struggling. "No…," Naoko growled, feeling the Hollow start to take possession of her.

 _LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE,_ a disembodied voice said.

 **"What the hell?"** Niban asked, glancing around suspiciously.

~Ukitake Juushiro~

The pure, white fur was soft under his hands. He buried his fingers into the thick pelt, using it to support himself against the crushing jaws that latched onto his torso. Juushiro gasped, both from the pain and the pressure applied to his ribcage. He noticed the fox hollow that was Naoko had taken him a good distance away from Shunsui and the others, meaning it was smart enough to strategize and avoid being attacked.

"Get her!" he heard Shunsui's voice bark. If he weren't in such a precarious situation, Juushiro would've laughed. It was the most authoritative he had ever heard his friend sound, and it was incredibly out of character for the man. Through bleary eyes, Juushiro saw a wave of black racing towards him and his captor. The other captains and their lieutenants were rushing to save him, he realized. He was abruptly dropped onto the ground as a voice boomed out from above him, **_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_**.

"Aah!" Hinamori yelped, as her legs gave out from under her, making her fall forward.

"Shit!" Shinji growled, frozen in place.

"What's going on here?!" Hisagi exclaimed. The young man's face looked strained as he tried to lift his feet from the ground.

"NAOKO!" Kensei roared angrily. "FIGHT IT!" The older, sickly captain looked at the younger, more muscular white haired man. He could see the fear and pain flash across his eyes, straining against the strange power that kept them all at bay.

Juushiro looked around, seeing the captains struggling to move closer. It was as if a barrier was placed around them, each individual stuck at a fixed distance and arranged in a circle as they attempted to surround Naoko.

He looked back at the hollow, its bone plating covering its head, back, and legs, but still revealed the hole in its chest. The yellow eyes peered out from the skull mask with black markings as a row of sharp teeth were bared at the Shinigami circling it. She let out a yowl when Hisagi-fukutaichou released his shikai and threw one of his swords at her. It glanced off Naoko's hide and she swiped it away with a flick of one of her nine tails.

That's when he noticed it. A flicker of _that_ reiatsu emanating just for a split second from Naoko. "Wait!" he called out desperately to the others. Suddenly, black streaks burst forth and wrapped around the hollow's body like thin tentacles, restraining it as the beast shrieked and convulsed violently.

~Naoko~

Naoko looked down, seeing the progression of her hollow's power halt altogether at her stomach.

 **"What the hell is that?!"** Niban growled, obviously distracted by something behind her. Naoko turned, her eyes widening and mouth gaped open at the being looming over them. It was a tall, black figure in the shape of a hand. It had a single eye in what looked like the palm. Even though she heard it speak, Naoko could not find a mouth on the creature.

 _HOW PROBLEMATIC. A SOUL HAS BEEN SPLIT IN TWO_ _._ Niban and Naoko cringed as the voice spoke inside their heads. The reiatsu was overwhelming, but gave the impression that this was only a fraction of what it was capable of.

"Mimihagi-sama," Naoko managed to gasp. How did a fallen god enter her? They were nowhere near the Sakahone district and her effigy was in her room in the 9th. Not like it carried any power anyway.

 _YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY HOST. YOU ABSORBED A PART OF ME_ _._ Mimihagi replied, as if he heard her thoughts.

 **"Hah! How lucky to own part of the Spirit King's power!"** Niban laughed. She resumed her attempt to take control of Naoko, but her power was halted. **"What the fuck…"** she growled angrily.

Mimihagi's eye curved, as if it was smiling in amusement or pity. _YOU ARE NOT WORTHY._

 **"SHUT UP!"** Niban screeched. She pulled her zanpakutou out of Naoko with a sickening squelch, and leapt up to attack the right hand of the soul king. Black tendrils grasped the hollow, pulling it back towards Naoko where it pushed them together.

 _I AM STAGNATION. SUCH IS MY EXISTENCE._ Mimihagi turned to make eye contact with Naoko. _SHINIGAMI, IS IT YOUR WISH TO STOP YOUR HOLLOW?_

"Yes!" Naoko answered. Niban's angered howls filled her ears as the hollow thrashed back and forth, trying to escape.

 _YOU WILL BE MERGED TOGETHER, MADE ANEW. THE PRICE WILL BE YOUR WOMB, NEVER TO BRING FORTH ANOTHER LIFE._ The shadow that was Mimihagi swirled around them and pierced through Naoko and Niban. They shrieked in pain together, the force of the fallen god pushing them together as he entered and exited them repeatedly like a needle and thread would run through cloth. **"Curse you, Mimihagi! Curse you!"** Niban wailed, her last words muffled as Mimihagi finally flew through her and Naoko's heads.

~Kensei~

He watched in horror as black tendrils writhed and wriggled all over Naoko's hollow body. The white fur of her hackles raised up as she tried to fight, but finally, her legs gave out beneath her. Kensei felt the barrier holding him and the others back fall away. The moment they felt no resistance, all the captains leapt to strike Naoko, Kensei included.

The young, muscular captain dreaded this moment, but if it had to be anyone that would put Naoko down, it would be him. It was what she wanted. He remembered the days coming up to her hollow submission, Kensei had taken time to visit Naoko at the 12th division and speak with her while staying outside of her sensing range. Merely watching her on a screen and conversing through a set of speakers and microphones was difficult enough for him, but hearing her beg him to be the one to kill her if everything went to shit broke his heart. He remembered the pained look on her face and desperation in her voice, wishing she could see the pain she was causing him by asking for this 'favor' as she called it. "You'll do it _because_ you love me," she had firmly told him through the microphone.

Kensei narrowed his eyes through his hollow mask as he summoned Tachikaze. 'One good hit to the top of her skull would end it quickly', he thought. His heart twisted sickeningly in his chest, the feeling increasing with every foot gravity brought him closer to the woman he loved.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted. It came from Ukitake-taichou, who had struggled to his feet and stood next to the hollow's still convulsing body. Everyone froze, Kyoraku-taichou moving to his friend's side to support him and pull him away from Naoko. Blades of every shape and size stopped short of Naoko's armored head.

"Wait", the older captain stammered weakly. "Something is happening."

Shinji growled. "She's attacked two people already, we ain't waitin' for her to change into something worse." The blonde vaizard put up his sword and advanced.

"Trust me!" Ukitake protested, grasping at Shinji's haori. He sent a sidelong glance at Kyoraku, who returned it with an understanding, but secretive look.

"We wait," Kyoraku agreed, throwing out a hand. The others stepped back, but kept their weapons drawn. Kensei waited with bated breath, watching as the black tendrils slithered around Naoko's hollow form like an octopus' tentacles, thickening and increasing in length until it completely covered her in black. The mass writhed, then started to shrink. Further it went until it became human sized and the tentacles withered and appeared to recede, revealing Naoko's Shinigami form. The white _shitagi_ she wore was ragged and stained with dirt and blood. One sleeve was completely ripped off, a testament to her dismemberment and regeneration. Her skin was the same golden color, but sharp, black lines that had once marked her mask now ran along her cheekbones and at the corners of her eyes. Streaks of snow white hair were visible throughout her long, black locks like silver threads. A low groan flowed past her lips as she struggled to rise on her hands and knees.

"Naoko," Kensei choked out as he ran to her. She coughed, trying to expel the dirt in her mouth and lungs. Her eyes were screwed shut with the effort, tears forming at the corners.

"Kensei?" she croaked. Slowly, she turned her head to him and opened her right eye, revealing the warm golden iris. The left eye soon followed suit, but earned a collective gasp from the group. The iris was sharp yellow on black sclera, a hollow's eye. Naoko paid no attention, but scanned the crowd for one person: Ukitake Juushiro. Mismatched eyes locked onto weary, brown ones. "You," she gasped, and promptly fainted into Kensei's waiting arms.

Quiet settled over the group of Shinigami captains and lieutenants. "Is…is Sakahone-san stable now?" Hinamori stammered from behind Shinji. Unohana-taichou stepped up and ran her hands over the younger woman's body. A low, approving hum vibrated in the medic's throat. "She appears stable, and hasn't reacted yet to any of us. What do you think, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

"We'd have to run more tests and diagnostics, Unohana-taichou," the captain of the research division stated. "I suggest taking her back to the lab to truly ensure she is safe around others."

Kensei growled. "No way in hell, Kurotsuchi. There's no way I'm sending her back to the 12th." He pulled Naoko into his chest protectively. She felt small and vulnerable in his arms, her warm body and slow breathing was a reminder that she was alive and well.

"You would risk the lives of your squad for one soldier?" the scientist sneered. Kensei grit his teeth angrily, conceding to the logic. As much as he wanted to keep Naoko at his side, Kurotsuchi had a point. Naoko had transformed fully more than once, and for a longer period of time. There was no knowing what she could or couldn't do.

"Do it, Kensei," Shinji commanded. "She feels stable, but better safe than sorry, yeah?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm not leaving her." With a grunt, Kensei stood up with Naoko cradled in his arms again. He started walking, the other captains making way for him. He glanced off to the side and noticed that Isane or Unohana had already healed Ukitake. The older man had a strange look on his face as he watched Kensei carry Naoko off.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry about the wait, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Ch 22

Kensei sat in a chair next to Naoko's bed, his hands gripping hers as he watched her chest rise and fall steadily. The sun was shining through the window, bright lines and moving shadows decorating the walls as the light streamed through thin curtains. The wind ruffled Naoko's hair, to which Kensei smoothed it back with a gentle stroke of his hand. He noticed her nails had grown out almost claw-like, possibly from the months of neglect and attacking Hollows with nothing but her hands. He looked upon her face, following the thin, black lines that ran up her neck and cheeks, streaked across her cheekbones and up to the corners of her eyes. Kensei had no idea of what happened to her when she was covered in the black substance, but he was glad she had come out of it looking and feeling normal. Kurotsuchi was eager to get his hands on her when she woke, and Unohana was standing by, ready to keep the captain of the research division out.

He swiveled around to the sound of the door creaking open. The man's eyes widened at the sight of Ukitake Juushiro walking through, looking surprisingly healthy. "Ukitake-senpai," Kensei said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Muguruma-taichou," the older man answered. "How is Sakahone-kun doing?"

"She's fine. But more importantly, how is your injury?" Kensei answered, bowing his head before Ukitake. "I'll take personal responsibility for it, so please, show leniency for Naoko." He didn't care if that meant being banished again, but Yamamoto-soutaichou had implemented a zero-tolerance policy for the Vaizards who transformed and attacked their Shinigami colleagues. Naoko had attacked a vice captain during the war and a captain after it, meaning her punishment would be especially harsh.

Ukitake looked at the woman in the bed. With an easy smile, he said, "I've spoken with soutaichou, and I've already asked for leniency. I made my choice when I went down there, fully knowing the consequences. I paid for them, but it looks like I got off easy." Naoko moaned softly and shifted in the bed, rustling the bed sheets. Kensei quickly turned back to her, tightening his grip on her.

"Naoko?" he called out to her. "It's me."

Mismatched eyes cracked open and slowly focused on him. Naoko eyes widened in shock and she gasped, jolting out of the bed away from him.

"No! No!" she cried out, putting up her hands in defense. She started hyperventilating frantically, her breaths increasing in intensity and frequency. Kensei felt anger and disappointment fill him when his lover rejected him once again. The pain in his chest twisted horribly as her cries turned to fearful shrieks.

"Sakahone!" Ukitake yelled, moving forward and grasping her shoulders. Kensei reached out quickly in shock, afraid that Naoko would attack. However, all she did was freeze, gazing at the older captain, her breath slowing down. "Close your eyes," he instructed. "Remember how you practiced? You did very well back then."

Naoko blinked a few times and obeyed. She was still trembling like a leaf, but her breathing had steadied and the grasp on her shoulders had relaxed ever so slightly. "Now, just like we used to do," Ukitake murmured. Kensei watched jealously as Naoko's slim fingers started at Ukitake's own hands. They traveled along his arms, to his shoulders, chest, neck, and then face. Naoko's fingers stopped for a moment, gently tracing the lines and prominent features of the older captain's face.

"Ukitake-taichou," Naoko replied. She cracked one eye open timidly.

A warm smile graced the captain's face. "Good," he complimented. "Now close your eyes again. No cheating."

Kensei tilted his head in confusion. "Cheating?" he thought.

Ukitake smiled secretly. "Sakahone has been very good with detecting reiatsu, her sensing abilities go well beyond a kilometer and her accuracy is nearly as good as Tousen's in terms of combat. Her therapy was to use her other senses to identify things around her, but she cheated when it came to people."

Naoko had her hands out in front of her. Ukitake glanced over at Kensei and motioned with his head, beckoning the younger captain over. Silently, Kensei moved in front of Naoko, sliding his hands into hers. He could barely contain the sigh of relief that escaped him as her cool hands touched him slowly. Gentle caresses traced his arms and shoulders, following the ridges of his muscles. Her hands were small compared to the expanse of his chest as they traversed the pectorals like two lost travelers, using the mountains and valleys of his musculature as landmarks. Kensei watched Naoko's brow furrow in concentration as she moved to his face. The delicate fingers left no place untouched, committing the feeling of his skin and shape of his brow, nose and jaw to memory. "Muguruma Kensei," she murmured.

"Yeah, it's me," he whispered back. He placed his larger hands over hers, holding them in place at his jawline. Slowly she opened her normal eye, then her hollow eye. "eep!" she squeaked, pulling one hand away and slapping it over the yellow and black orb.

"So that's what it does," she thought. She uncovered the eye and covered it back up. "That's what your hollow looks like, Kensei."

~Naoko~

Kensei's hollow was gargantuan, with arms and legs studded with pistons and yellow eyes that gleamed behind a flat, rectangular mask. Its hulking mass nearly took up the whole room, but the feeling in Naoko's other hand and her hearing indicated otherwise. She shut her left eye and as if by magic, the hollow disappeared, leaving only Kensei in front of her. Her hand was in his, caressing his face as he sat in a chair, eye level. She had almost forgotten what he looked like, but she knew the look of tenderness he gave her was almost uncharacteristic, given they were not alone in the room. For once, his eyebrows were not pinched together sternly, nor was his mouth pulled into a terse scowl. His face was relaxed, relieved. The side of his mouth where he held her hand was turned upwards in a lopsided smile. Naoko's one amber eye teared up as she met his two, light brown ones.

"Naoko," he rumbled gently. With his strong arms, he pulled her off the bed and into his lap, enveloping her in his tight embrace.

"Kensei," Naoko choked, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and stained the fabric of his haori. She didn't care, and she knew Kensei didn't either. Naoko's chest felt tight as she tried to hold in her sobs, a poor attempt at saving face in front of Ukitake-taichou. She looked up from over Kensei's shoulder, watching the older captain quietly retreat out of the room, a happy smile plastered on his thin face. Before he exited, Ukitake faced Naoko, mouthing the words, ' _we will talk later_.' The door closed softly, a low click barely audible. Through the wall, Naoko heard Ukitake speak, "Leave them alone for a bit."

Kensei seemed to hear it too, and pulled her even closer to him. Naoko felt his face bury into her neck and heard him inhale deeply. She hummed delightedly, feeling the rough fingers comb her locks and massaged her scalp lightly. "I've missed you," he murmured softly. One hand traveled from her hair down to her waist, while the other traced her jawline. Soft kisses peppered her neck and trailed up to her cheeks. "I nearly killed you a second time," he said, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. Through her one eye, Naoko shivered under the intensity of Kensei's stare. "Don't make me worry like this again," he begged, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I'm not…strong enough."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Before she could say any more, Kensei's firm lips pressed against hers with barely controlled desire. Naoko let out a small moan, allowing her captain's tongue entrance to her mouth. A small cough interrupted them and Naoko pulled away quickly and bashfully.

"Unohana-taichou," Naoko gasped, blushing as the 4th division's captain stood a few feet away from them. The younger woman scrambled off of Kensei's lap, much to his annoyance, and stood shakily against the edge of the infirmary's bed.

"Well!" Unohana said sweetly. "It seems you feel much better, Sakahone!"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Naoko stammered.

"Let's just give you a check-up and clear you. I'm sure you'd like to return to your division after your whole ordeal." Unohana turned to Kensei. "Muguruma-taichou, if you could please step out? Doctor-patient confidentiality, you know."

"R-right, yeah," Kensei mumbled. He stood quickly and moved towards the door. "I'll be outside if you need anything." As the door closed, Unohana turned back to Naoko. "Alright, let's get started."

The 4th's captain proceeded with the standard procedure of listening to Naoko's lungs and heart. All seemed to be in order, it seemed, according to her. Unohana looked up at Naoko's face, noticing that Naoko refused to open her left eye. Naoko gulped nervously.

"Is there something wrong with your sight, Sakahone-san?" Unohana asked. She shined a light in Naoko's right eye, looking for the pupillary response.

Naoko squinted slightly at the light. "You were there, right Unohana-taichou? When my hollow attacked Ukitake-taichou." She saw the older woman nod. "Then you saw how people reacted at my left eye. It's…disarming."

"True, but I must check it anyway, to see if it's healthy."

Naoko drew a nervous breath. Slowly, she opened her left eye and she widened it in shock. Before her was not the kind, gentle Unohana Retsu, but a large, black, hollow that looked similar to the captain's manta-ray shikai. It had long, spindly legs that branched out and supported the body against the walls and floor. In some places, a thick, viscous fluid that looked like blood dripped down. An oval shaped mask with two eyes and a long, thin mouth was perched on the middle of the hollow's body. If she thought Kensei's hollow was large, then Unohana-taichou's hollow was gargantuan and worthy of nightmares.

"Is everything alright, Sakahone-san?" Unohana asked. Shining a light into the eye.

"Y-yes, taichou. Everything is fine," she answered with a shaky breath. "It's just a bit bright, that's all."

Unohana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Well, if there is any problem, don't hesitate to find me. You're cleared for active duty."

"Thank you, taichou," Naoko answered. She started to leave, but turned around. "Taichou," Naoko said. "If you don't mind, may I have an eyepatch? I'm sure my left eye is…alarming to some people."

"Of course, Sakahone-san," Unohana replied. She turned to look for something in a small cabinet. After a few moments of rummaging, she returned with a simple eyepatch. "Will this do?"

Naoko took it and put it over her head. "Much better," she replied with a smile. "Thank you, taichou."

~Kensei~

Kensei leaned against the wall of the 4th division's hallway, just outside of Naoko's room. He was getting impatient, how long did a checkup even take? He crossed his arms, sending a stern look at the 4th division members that stared at him. Even after a century, members of the 4th were still meek as ever as he watched them scuttle off quickly. Sighing, he thought about what would happen once Naoko was cleared for duty. As the captain of her division, he could punish her as he saw fit. However, she had displayed her bankai and _nearly_ defeated a captain of another division, which was witnessed by other captains. If Naoko even entertained the thought of becoming a captain, she would have been promoted already.

Running a hand through his hair, Kensei grunted and thought some more. Yamamoto-soutaichou had agreed to show leniency, meaning Naoko would _not_ be stripped of her rank and banished. She would need to be under close supervision by him and her freedom to travel between the Human world and Seireitei would be limited. Kensei saw no issue with that, it would be like old times. He wanted to spend more time with Naoko.

 _I'd very much like to see Kurokitsune again,_ Tachikaze said. His voice was faint and wistful, like a soft breeze.

 **Close supervision, ha! You just can't wait to fuck her,** Kensei's hollow laughed.

"Ah shut up, you," Kensei snapped at his hollow.

 **You know it's true! Even Tachikaze can't deny it~** , the hollow retorted before retreating into the recesses of Kensei's mind.

The sound of a door opening drew Kensei out of his thoughts. "Thank you, taichou," he heard Naoko say cheerfully. She stepped out in her _shitagi_ , her hair tied back in a low ponytail, and an eyepatch over the left eye. Kurokitsune was clenched in her hands, as she had nowhere to tie it to.

Unohana smiled and waved. Her gentle eyes locked onto Kensei's. "Muguruma-taichou, I'm pleased to report that Sakahone-san has a clean bill of health," she said.

"That's good, thank you, Retsu," Kensei replied.

"However," Unohana cut in. "I'd suggest you allow her at least a week of light duty and rest before allowing Sakahone-san to perform more… _strenuous_ activities." The captain of the 4th winked slyly while keeping her professional smile.

"Ah…yeah, alright," he answered, suddenly feeling like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Naoko coughed loudly from somewhere behind him. He flushed faintly before excusing himself, looking down the hall and seeing Naoko quickly making her way out of the building.

"Oi, Naoko! Wait up," Kensei called out. She froze, and he walked quickly over to her to catch up. "What's the rush?" he asked, moving in front to look at her. Naoko's face was pale, her visible eye wide and frightened. Her hands were clasped onto Kurokitsune's sheath, her knuckles turning bone white. He had only seen her this frightened when she first reacted to him.

"Naoko," Kensei said slowly, placing his large hands on her shoulders. She was shaking, just the smallest amount such that it was barely visible. "Naoko, what's wrong?" No answer. She stood there frozen in place like a deer in headlights.

"I'll take you back to Unohana, you're clearly not alright," he grunted, grabbing her arm.

Naoko pulled her arm away from him. "No!" she protested loudly. It caught the attention of some medics who turned in their direction. Naoko noticed, and regained her composure. "No, it's nothing they can fix here," she murmured.

Without another word, she continued to walk down the hall and out into the sunlight. Kensei followed closely, watching his 3rd seat point her face to the sun and breathe in. It was like watching a wilting plant slowly come back to life. Naoko still looked tired, but with each passing minute, she seemed to regain some energy. "You still need to explain what _that_ was all about," Kensei said. "Come on."

The two made their way back to the 9th division, through the courtyard, and into Naoko's room, where a futon was already laid out for her. "You set this up?" Naoko asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Shuuhei figured you wouldn't want to deal with the extra work," Kensei grumbled. "The kid really cares about you, I might have a rival."

Naoko laughed softly. "He looks up to you more." The way she smiled moved the black lines on her face. He resisted the urge to trace them, as they reminded him of the markings on her mask.

Kensei closed and locked the door, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He hadn't had a quiet moment with Naoko, and he was going to make sure they got one. "Now that I've got you alone…," he started, pulling her down onto the futon such that she straddled his lap.

"I thought Unohana-taichou said I can't do any _strenuous_ activities," Naoko interrupted jokingly. She moved forward to place a kiss on his lips.

Kensei leaned backwards, avoiding her touch. "I'm serious, Naoko," Kensei replied. "Now that we're alone, what happened back at the 4th?" He watched in dismay as her coy smile turned into fear and concern. What now? Was something wrong?

"I can see hollows," Naoko answered slowly.

"Anyone can see hollows, Naoko," Kensei replied. Was _this_ what she was worried about? Did that strange transformation underground make her forget what she could do?

Naoko shook her head vehemently. "My left eye can see hollows, _anyone's_ hollow."


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

~Kensei~

Kensei sat stock still for a good minute, letting the information sink in. "Anyone's hollow?" he asked warily. Naoko, still perched on his lap, nodded. Her face was apprehensive as her one visible eye searched his face, reading him. She had always had a knack for knowing what someone was thinking or feeling, but she seemed at a loss, judging at how quickly the golden orb flicked up, down, and side to side.

"I'm sure it'll look like Hueco Mundo if I took off this eyepatch," she said, fingering the white square of cotton over her left eye. "I saw Unohana-taichou's hollow, it was terrifying. I thought she only _acted_ scary to keep rowdy people in line, but now I think she acts _nice_."

A chill ran up and down his spine. Kensei didn't want to imagine what Unohana's hollow looked like. The calm woman he knew since he started his life as a Shinigami suddenly seemed very unsettling. He turned to another topic. "After you…bit…Ukitake-taichou, you were covered in a black substance. Do you remember what happened?"

Naoko shook her head. "I blacked out once my hollow started to take over," she explained. "I only remember waking up to see you." The one eye Kensei could see was wide with fear and concern. "Kensei, don't tell the research department, please," she begged. "I don't want to be put back in that cage." The pain in her face was unbearable, and Kensei pulled her close to his body, enveloping her small frame in his large arms. He nested his face into the crook of her neck, she smelled clean, like soap, but he preferred her usual floral scent. How could he think of sending her away, just when he got her back?

He pulled her tighter in his embrace. "You're a fool if you think I'm going to report this, Naoko," he rumbled. She trembled in his arms, hiccupping as she fought her tears. "Just let it out, no one's watching," he said, gently stroking her back. The sound of her muffled cries resonated with feelings of pain and relief as Naoko crumpled against his chest. He lay down, bringing Naoko with him fully onto the futon as she curled into his body, making herself appear small and fragile against his larger frame. A few sniffles later, Naoko was sound asleep, her tears making salty trails on her cheeks, intersecting with the lines on her face. With a gentle swipe of his thumb, Kensei rubbed away the evidence of her breakdown. "What happened to you, Naoko?" he asked softly. He wondered when she would open up to him, as the only people who had an eyewitness account to her experiences were dead or locked away. Kensei growled when he thought of Aizen, who was imprisoned indefinitely because he had become impossible to kill. Frustration and anger built up in his chest, spreading to his limbs and neck, making them tense up and tremble.

A small whimper came from underneath him. Kensei looked down and noticed in his anger that he was crushing Naoko with his arms. Her eyebrows were knitted in discomfort and her breaths came short as his muscular arms pressed her against his firm chest. Fury quickly dissipated into worry as he loosened his grip on the woman. Her body relaxed once again as she took in more air. She turned around so her back was to him, but still flush against his chest and abdomen. Kensei could see the elastic of her eyepatch dig into her skin. Gently, he took off the white cotton and placed it at the head of the futon, just above them but within reach. Kensei let out a small sigh as he buried his face into Naoko's thick locks. The sensation of the smooth river of hair was the last thing he registered before falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of a loud gasp, followed by a scuffling noise. He opened his eyes to see a pair of mismatched ones staring at him from across the room. "Naoko?" he mumbled sleepily.

~Naoko~

She had awoken early to the radiating heat of Kensei's body. Naoko could feel the planes of his chest push against her as her captain inhaled and exhaled deeply. With a contented sigh, she turned around to bury her face into his chest, only to find a hollow in his place. Naoko stifled a scream, her sharp intake of breath clearly audible in the quiet morning followed by her muted shout. Quickly, she flung herself away from the fearsome beast, as it did not yet make a move to attack her yet.

A loud thud echoed through the room as her back slammed against the wooden walls. "K…kurokitsune!" she thought frantically, seeing the sword was just out of reach. Before her, the hollow shifted and rumbled, its large head lifting up to watch her.

"Naoko?" it mumbled blearily in Kensei's voice. "Naoko what's wrong?" The hollow rose slowly, the glowing yellow eyes peering out of the mask never leaving hers. She cringed as the large hand covered her head, eyes shut tight in preparation for an attack. The pain never came, but rather, she registered a gentle touch on her head and the sensation of soft fabric being fastened around her head. Naoko opened her eyes slowly, finding her left field of vision occluded and Kensei in front of her with an apprehensive look on his face.

It was then she knew. The day before was not a nightmare, as she had foolishly hoped. This was her reality, as memories of her hollow and Mimihagi-sama rushed back to her. The memories took her further back, with cold cells, the rancid taste of hollow blood, and dark nights. Finally, pain. All over her body, she felt the talons of hollows scratch at her skin, the tearing pain of her most private parts being violated over and over again, the humiliation of being at the mercy of such vile creatures. And she screamed. Doubling over, Naoko dry heaved and curled in on herself, sobbing and pleading with her invisible torturers to end her.

"Naoko!" she heard Kensei yell. The thick, warm comforter from her futon was thrown over her, strong arms bundling her into the soft fabric and pulling her against an equally warm body. "Naoko," she heard, but softer this time. "Look at me, please."

From her cocoon, Naoko looked up at her captain's face, now wide eyed with worry. Heart still pounding and guilt-ridden, the black haired woman worked one arm out of the blankets to touch his face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. How she must have made him feel, one minute being in complete bliss and comfort to suddenly having someone you care for scream and writhe on the floor. "I-I'm fine now, Kensei, really," she stammered.

"The _hell_ you are," Kensei thundered. She flinched, pulling her hand away from him. He didn't notice. "You think that I'm going to believe you after all _this_?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Naoko repeated softly, eyes downcast to the floor. "I…just need space, that's all. Get used to being around everyone."

"That's no excuse," Kesei growled. "Get dressed, I'm taking you to the 4th. You need help." He let go of her and stood up, straightening out his robes and pulling on his captain's haori. Naoko's heart clenched. She didn't want to go back. No one understood. There was no psychological treatment for prisonsers of war. They would only send her back to the 13th, where she would be further probed and observed for 'data collection.'

"Kensei, would you wait outside, please?" she asked timidly. After being sucked into her memories, she felt dirty, unworthy of Kensei's eyes. She shook under his heated gaze, but he relented. "Don't take too long," he said curtly, and left the room. After the shoji closed with a soft 'clack', Naoko pulled off her _shitagi_ and picked up a clean uniform.

She looked down at her body, just to verify that the scars of her torture were gone. Instead, lines marked her from head to toe, thin and black, running along the length of her body. "Are these my markings from when I was a hollow?" Naoko wondered to herself, tracing them with a finger. Her hands moved down to her lower abdomen, remembering Mimihagi's words. Her eyes widened at the image of a eye that appeared on her skin, only to quickly disappear again. Naoko shook her head and donned a new set of shihakusho. Tying Kurokitsune to her waist as a final touch, she sent an apologetic look at her closed door and escaped through the window.

Naoko ran across the rooftops swiftly, hoping to place some distance between her and Kensei when he finally figured out she had disappeared. She was already halfway to her destination before she felt the angry spike in reiatsu behind her. _"He'll come around,"_ Kurokitsune said, sensing her guilt. _"You can ask for forgiveness later, but first, we need answers."_

"Right," Naoko replied, keeping her eyes forward. The scent of tea wafted up her nose as she closed in on her destination: the 13th division. A few hundred feet of sprinting later, she stood on a wall facing the captain's quarters, Ukitake Juushiro sitting before her enjoying his tea and bonsais. She stood quietly until he noticed her.

"Sakahone, you know you are always welcome here," the older man said kindly. "Come and have some tea."

Naoko jumped down, but hung close to the wall like a timid animal. "Even I would be cautious around the monster that almost ate me," she said. "Shinigami are strange, so forgiving." The scars on Shuuhei's chest flashed to the front of her memory.

"You speak as if you are not a Shinigami, Sakahone," Ukitake replied. "It is tiring to ask again, come here and have some tea."

She stepped forward, her feet gliding across the grass until she came to the low porch, where she removed her sandals and sat down. A steaming cup of tea was passed to her. "I do not know what I am anymore," she said, breathing the scent of tea deeply. "Am I a Shinigami? A Hollow? Or… a vessel?" Naoko sent a pointed stare over the rim of her cup at the 13th's captain. He seemed unfazed at the third option. "What… are you?"

Ukitake took another sip from his teacup, and let out a few coughs. "Sakahone, such an interesting name," he mentioned once his breathing was under control. "The very district which worships Mimihagi-sama. Tell me, do you know the myth of Mimihagi?"

"Mimihagi-sama is a fallen god who can grant wishes, given the price is right, save for your eyes. He is the right hand of the Soul King," Naoko answered automatically. She and every child growing up in the Sakahone district knew this story.

"When we die, we come alone," Naoko started off. "Such is the life of those who are not born into the noble families." She saw Ukitake-taichou nod, a sympathetic look in his eyes. She continued. "When I was assigned to Sakahone, I was alone. The distric was, and still is, poor, and the family units couldn't take me in. I took shelter in Mimihagi-sama's shrine, stealing offerings when hunger struck." Naoko could remember the way her stomach twisted painfully as she impatiently waited for someone to offer a gift to the god. As a single person, and weakened, she would be easily caught if she were to steal from the merchants off the streets. She saw what happened to the street urchins who got caught. No, she would stick to foraging and stealing from the shrine.

Ukitake-taichou refilled his cup, silently prompting her to continue. Her own cup of tea had gone cold, but Naoko didn't care. She stared into the green liquid, watching the small leaves swirl around as she continued her story.

"One night, after taking an onigiri, I looked about the shrine room and found it a bit unkept," Naoko said. "I decided to clean the floor using my clothing." She shivered, as if she still felt the wind blowing through the cracks in the wall and the layer of grime covering any surface in the shrine. "When I finally slept, I had a strange dream. A dark shadow asked me why I was stealing from his home…"

"And you replied, _'so I may have strength'_ ," Ukitake filled in. Naoko's head shot up and looked at the older captain. He gave a knowing look, holding her gaze with his deep, brown eyes. "Night after night, I had visions of a little black fox stealing food from my plate," he said.

Naoko's breath quickened, her chest tightening. Ukitake went on, "One night, it used its tail to sweep the floor, and so I asked it why it was stealing. The little fox said, ' _so I may have strength'_. I asked it why, after all this time, it had cleaned the floor. It replied, ' _Since we both live here, I must make it livable'._ " "Such a precocious thing it was, I couldn't help but humor it," he said, chuckling.

Never had Naoko's cheeks burned with such fire. "It was a dream," she muttered.

"Do you remember what happened next?" He took a sip from his cup, the air was still and thick between them.

"The shadow said it could grant me a wish in return for an offering," she said. "Since I had nothing to give, I told it…"

"' _give me strength and I will give you my service'_ ", Ukitake finished. "Such eloquence for a young child. Even Shunsui couldn't make such poetry at the time."

Naoko sighed, "I had meant to say that I wanted food in exchange for cleaning the shrine. But then the shadow gave me a vision of Seireitei and ordered me to become a Shinigami, or else it would eat me as punishment for my sins. So I left and joined the Academy."

"You seriously thought that Mimighagi-sama would eat you?" chortled Ukitake.

"I was a child, taichou," Naoko retorted. "If a god says it will eat you, then it must be true."

"That's not the whole story, though, is it?" Ukitake pressed. "You were nameless at the time, no memory of whence you came."

"The shadow named me 'Naoko', because I was honest," she answered. Her chest was heavy and her head was light, for the truth was setting in. "You… _you_ …named me 'Naoko'."


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a long time, but here's another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story, despite the inconsistency in uploads. I've been having a rough time lately, and I've just started getting free time to actually write.

Please enjoy! I don't own Bleach.

Ch 24

~Ukitake Juushiro~

Naoko sat frozen in place, still attempting to absorb the information Juushiro had imparted on her. Her tea sat untouched in front, now ice cold from the gentle breeze that flowed.

"So," she started, rubbing the bridge of her nose. " _You_ are a vessel for Mimihagi-sama."

The older captain nodded.

"Your parents exchanged your diseased lungs for your life?" she continued.

Another nod. "You absorbed my reiatsu and the Soul King's power when you tried to eat me," he finished. "That is the nature of hollows. You were merged with your hollow, thanks to Mimihagi-sama." Ukitake took another sip of his tea. "We are both vessels now, linked by Him. The price may be heavy, but it is worth it."

He felt his chest constrict, the tell-tale sign of a coughing fit coming on. Naoko's eyes widened in panic as her hands clutched her chest frantically. Juushiro coughed violently into his handkerchief, looking at the small pool of blood he had brought up. Looking over to the younger woman in front of him, he had noticed she had collapsed onto the smooth wooden floor. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath like a fish out of water. Juushiro moved to sit next to her and supported her against his side, her head lolling onto his shoulder. "You…you always feel this?" she whimpered.

"Take deep breaths," Juushiro murmured gently. "It will pass." He wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. The cotton patch that covered her left eye was soaked. She must have been so frightened.

"Is this because of Mimihagi-sama?" Naoko asked, her breathing still ragged.

He hummed in response. "Mm, perhaps." A familiar reiatsu flared up nearby. "Muguruma-san?" he questioned.

Naoko nodded, sitting up straighter. "He's mad that I ran away from him this morning," she confessed guiltily. A gruff, angry voice rang through the 13th division, overpowering Sentaro and Kiyone's protests.

"Naoko!" Kensei roared. "I know you're here! Enough with the games!"

Juushiro furrowed his brow, looking over to Naoko. She sighed tiredly, still weakened by his coughing fit. "I will take my leave now, Ukitake-taichou," the woman said, standing up. "Thank you for the tea."

~Naoko~

Naoko made her way out of Ukitake-taichou's quarters and towards division's courtyards. The older captain followed her, worry still etched into his worn and tired face.

"Muguruma-taichou, Sakahone Naoko-san isn't here! We would definitely know!" Kiyone's high pitched voice said.

"Cut the crap!" Kensei's deep baritone snarled. A frightened 'eep' eked out of the small girl's mouth as she stepped back, intimidated.

Naoko stepped out from the building. "I'm here, Kensei," she called out. "So stop terrorizing Ukitake-taichou's division."

Kensei turned to her, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "I wouldn't have to _terrorize_ them if _you_ hadn't run off!" he accused.

Naoko felt a twinge of guilt, but lifted her head defiantly at her captain, staring him down when the others started to back away. "I left to speak with Ukitake-taichou," she responded. "I'm ready to go back now."

Kensei looked over at the older captain, who nodded in affirmation. He growled. "Let's go then." He turned abruptly and stalked off, his shoulders tense. Naoko sighed and bowed shortly to Ukitake. "Thank you for the tea," she said again.

"Come back and visit any time," he replied, smiling. Naoko gave a small smile in return, finally turning around and following Kensei out through the gates. It was a long, uncomfortable silence as they walked together. Naok stiffened nervously as they got closer to the 4th division, but looked at Kensei in surprise as he passed it without a second glance. He lifted a silver eyebrow while giving her a sidelong glance. "You obviously didn't want to go there," he said. "I won't force you." Naoko knew that he could, and appreciated his respect for her.

They returned to the 9th division, Kensei bringing her to his office. Once he closed the door, Naoko spoke up. "I'm sorry for running off, Kensei," she said. She reached out to touch his arm, but he moved away from her.

"Why did you go to the 13th?" he asked, voice hard. His face was stoic as he leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"I told you, I went to talk to Ukitake-taichou," she answered. Her heart clenched in anxiety, Kensei was making it hard for her to read him. "I thought he would be able to help me…"

As she uttered those words, anger flashed in Kensei's brown eyes. He advanced on her, pushing her against a wall, slamming his hands against it and caging her in. "And _I_ can't help you?" he asked, jealousy seeping into his voice. " _We_ are vaizards, Naoko! _I_ came up with the plan to save you! And you go to _him?!_ "

"I…I…," she stuttered. She couldn't tell him about Mimihagi-sama. About the price. About the torture she went through. Her thoughts were banished when Kensei kissed her, chapped lips moving against hers roughly. His breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling in barely contained frustration. Naoko let out a small noise as she felt his arms envelop her tightly. Just as abruptly as he started it, Kensei broke away. He rested his forehead against hers, brown eyes staring into her one amber eye. "Why didn't you come to _me?_ " he pleaded. "What happened to you?"

"Kensei," Naoko murmured, stumbling over her words. "I…it's…you don't want to hear it." She felt unclean again just thinking about what had happened to her in Hueco Mundo. All she wanted to do was lock up those memories, not bring them back.

"No one except Hisagi and Orihime knows what happened in Hueco Mundo," Kensei said. "Hisagi refuses to tell me, and I doubt Orihime will be very forthcoming." He remembered the flash of anger and sadness in his young vice-captain's face whenever he mentioned Naoko in Hueco Mundo.

Naoko gulped nervously. Seeing how upset she had made him, she relented. "Maybe you should sit down for this," she said, and proceeded to recount her experience.

~Kensei~

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!" he roared angrily. He rose out of his seat, ready to go into the prison and murder Aizen. Naoko, who was sitting across from him, reached across his desk and put a hand over his. The late afternoon sun shone scarlet red on the white walls of his office, matching his mood at the moment.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Kensei," she said. "Even if we could, wiping out Hueco Mundo and Aizen doesn't change what's happened."

Kensei looked at her incredulously. How could she say such things after recalling the rape, beatings, and the fights to the death? She seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "I'm still traumatized," she admitted. "I can still feel them on me, smell them…" She trailed off, her face contorting in a grimace and despair. "But I have more pressing things to worry about now. Not what is going to come through the door and abuse me, or how much time I have to rest before the next Adjucha is sent to kill me." Naoko turned her face up to him. "I just want things to be _normal_ ," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm so _tired._ "

Kensei's rage quickly fizzled into pity. She had been through so much, never catching a break. Her façade was slowly crumbling before him, and the real Naoko was revealed. As much as his lover was loathe to admit it, she was broken. She had tried to remain strong in the face of overwhelming adversity, but eventually cracked, allowing the hollow to take over. "Our lives aren't normal, Naoko," Kensei said sadly. "That was taken from us the minute we became vaziards. The only thing we can do now is work with what we've got, and build ourselves back up again." He moved around his desk, still holding her hand and led her to the couch. Kensei sat down, pulling Naoko into his lap and cradled her in his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder as she curled into him.

She felt fragile in his arms, her one visible eye vacant and dull as she allowed him to see her true self. He felt guilty for yelling at her, for not being able to protect her. But as sad as she looked, Kensei felt a sense of privilege of being allowed to see his lover like this. She was, undoubtedly, a prideful woman who built up an image of strength and grace. He pressed his lips to the top of her hair, breathing in the scent of trees and tea that permeated the black and white strands. If she wanted normalcy, he'd give it to her.

"Tomorrow, you're doing paperwork," Kensei decided. "Just like the old days." He felt a soft shake and small puff of air as Naoko huffed lightly.

"Paperwork?" she said dryly. "With Shuuhei and I combined, you'll have nothing to do."

Kensei placed a finger under Naoko's chin and lifted her head, their eyes meeting. "Oh I'll have _plenty_ to do," he rumbled. "Just you wait." The myriad of expressions that crossed Naoko's face made Kensei smirk victoriously.

A flustered blush painted her face as she stuttered, "Y..you're a pervert."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he retorted. "I'm going to lead training from now on, I'll be busy all day."

"Ah…" Naoko looked embarrassed and bashful as she cast her gaze to the side. She gasped lightly as Kensei pulled her closer so that she was straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her buttocks and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"And I'll be busy with _you_ all night," he purred seductively, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. A pink flush stained her cheeks down to her neck. Her face was contorted in a mix of embarrassment and excitement as she mumbled "pervert" over and over again. He couldn't resist laughing as Naoko pushed against him, fighting to release herself from his hold. If making bawdy jokes and giving her boring work would make her feel normal again, he would gladly do it every day.


	25. Chapter 25

wowee it's another update! I haven't abandoned the story yet!

Ch 25

~Naoko~

Naoko never thought about how much she missed grunt work. It had been weeks since Kensei gave her clerical assignments, and she had never been happier. The monotony of the work made her feel in control, for once. She rifled through the neatly organized stacks that towered around her, threatening to tumble and scatter. There was much to do, even months after Seireitei went to war with Hueco Mundo. "Naoko, deliver these to the 1st division," Kensei ordered, handing her thick file.

"These too," Shuuhei followed, placing a small stack of reports on top of the file. They were neatly bound into slim books, their firm covers adding more weight to her load.

"Anything else while I'm out?" Naoko asked wryly as she shifted her pile to rest against her body.

"No," Kensei said dismissively. "Just don't drag your feet." His face was buried in his own stack of paperwork, not noticing the shocked look Shuuhei made between his captain and 3rd seat. Naoko shrugged nonchalantly and sauntered off to her errands.

Outside, Naoko inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of Seireitei. Ever since Mimihagi merged her soul and her hollow's, her senses had taken on a more "animalistic" quality. She could detect the faintest of scents in the air now, sorting through the subtle mix of food, sweat, and foliage that entered her nose. Her connection to Ukitake-taichou, she also found out, was reciprocal. Just as Mimihagi reminded the older captain of the price of hosting a god, every month, Naoko experienced bouts of excruciating menstural cramps that could not be soothed by any method she knew of.

She shuddered at the memory of the her first bleeding since accepting the fallen god. As she lay on her futon curled up in the fetal position, a hell butterfly came to her. _"Sakahone-san,"_ Ukitake-taichou's voice resounded in her head. He sounded strained and in terrible pain. _"Never again will I doubt the severity of a woman's monthly cycle."_ Naoko had immediately sent an apologetic reply, remorseful that such a kind captain had to experience such a pain. They were both fortunate that the cramps lasted only for the day, however, they both still suffered Ukitake's bouts of coughing. She often felt like she was suffocating during those episodes, but as the older captain had promised, the feeling passed eventually. Naoko breathed easily today, meaning Ukitake-taichou was in good shape as well.

Naoko used _shunpo_ to reach the first division, taking care not to lose any papers on the way. Upon reaching the first division, she shuddered lightly. The building housed the best Shinigami in Seireitei, notorious for their leadership qualities and ability to take action quickly. She entered, met by suspicious glances as she passed down the hall to the Lieutenant Sasakibe's office. Her hand uconsciously went to her eyepatch. Naoko had replaced the white, medical patch with a sturdier, leather eyepatch that resembled Zaraki Kenpachi's. Her bangs covered the black strap that crossed over her forehead, while the strap that crossed her cheekbone and wrapped around her head provided a stark contrast against her golden-tan complexion.

She delivered the reports without incident, only earning a strange look and a delayed thank you from Sasakibe-fukutaichou. Naoko left quickly, taking a detour that passed the 13th division so that she could check on Ukitake-taichou. The older captain was pleased to see her, offering her sweets and tea. "It's a good day, today," he said, alluding to both the weather and their shared health.

Naoko nodded in agreement, but shook her head politely, rejecting the desserts. "Apologies, taichou, but Kensei needs all the help he can get today."

"Mm, then take a few for the road!" Ukitake said brightly, handing her a box of _wagashi._ "Send my regards to your captain."

"You're very kind, taichou," Naoko replied, bowing from the waist and tucking the treats close to her body. She disappeared in a flash, using _shunpo_ once again to return to her division. Kensei had prohibited her from training with the rest of the members of the 9th until she felt comfortable around her colleagues again. However, that didn't mean she was completely off the hook. Naoko still kept herself in top form, challenging her sensing abilities and agility whenever she had the chance.

Naoko entered the 9th division's office, placing the _wagashi_ onto the table. She picked one out of the box and chewed it daintly. The flavor of red bean paste spread throughout her mouth and tongue in a pleasing manner, the taste not too cloyingly sweet and the texture smooth. The raven haired woman looked around the office and noticed the rest paperwork for today was completed, thanks to Shuuhei's diligence. She left the office to wander the woods around the division barracks, looking for a private spot to train on her own.

She had come across a small clearing, ringed by pine trees. A sharp, evergreen scent filled her nostrils as Naoko inhaled deeply. She gazed up at the blue sky above her, the open space seemingly unending and ambient noise of birds and small animals going about their business. A stack of logs at the edge of the trees was the only unnatural structure in this peaceful, natural setting. Naoko grabbed a few, hefting them under her arms, and set them down upright in the middle of the field. She drew her zanpakutou while summoning her shikai, "kakushi azamuku, kuro kitsune!" Gleaming metal turned pitch black as it exited the sheath, nine tassels hanging off the silver hilt.

The Shinigami walked a good distance away from her targets. Facing the first log, Naoko flash stepped and struck the dense wood. Just as Kurokitsune's midnight blade connected, Naoko yelled, "kitsunebi!" She sent a surge of reiatsu down the blade and into her target, but as she turned to observe her handiwork, she was dismayed. The blue fire that should have reduced the log to ash within seconds sputtered out pathetically after barely charring the bark.

"What?!" she exclaimed, confused. "Kuro, what the hell!?"

 _"It's not me,"_ the fox replied. A mental image of a beautiful woman in colorful robes, shrugging her shoulders appeared.

Naoko grumbled. "Kitsunebi!" she yelled again, striking the log. She exuded more reiatsu than the last time, but ended up with the same result. The blue fire flickered mockingly before dying out. Enraged, Naoko struck again and again, each fire dying out as quickly as the last. Sweat beaded down her face and made its way under the neck line of her robes. Naoko felt drained. She was sure the amount of effort she put into her attacks was about the same as if she were in battle. So why wasn't it working? Naoko needed to talk to Kuro and see. Naoko settled at the base of a pine tree, the fallen needles providing a slight cushion from the hard ground. Leaning against the trunk, the black haired Shinigami closed her eyes and allowed herself to enter _jinzen_.

When Naoko opened her eyes, she found herself in an elegant tea room. The wooden floor was polished to a mirror like quality, while the _shoji_ doors were flung wide open to view the field. Kurokitusne was lounging at the doorway in her fox form, her large body stretched out and tails lazily twitching and swaying. In another corner of the room sat a lone figure, a mirror image of Naoko.

The fox perked up and trotted over to her mistress, her image shimmering and wavering until the animal was replaced by a pale, dark haired woman. Green and blue robes flowed out over the floor as Kurokitsune settled across from Naoko. _"To what do we owe this visit?"_ she asked, emphasizing the 'we' while turning her head towards the other figure in the room.

"There's something wrong with our power," Naoko answered. "It's not the same as before."

 **"Before what?"** Niban spat spitefully. Naoko looked at her hollow. The binding had transformed Niban, just as it had transformed her. Niban's left eye now held Naoko's amber eye on a white sclera, while her right eye was the typical Hollow yellow iris on black sclera. Her pure white hair was streaked with black. **"I don't feel anything wrong."**

"We are weaker," Naoko answered patiently. She noticed Niban's eyebrow twitched in anger, her sitting position becoming stiff.

 **"YOU'RE weaker!"** Niban spoke, acid dripping from her voice. **"There is no 'we', so stop using it!"**

Naoko turned away from the hollow for a moment to address her Zanpakutou. "Kuro, you're not limiting our power, are you? I am healed enough to handle it."

 _"I'm well aware of your physical state, Naoko,"_ Kurokitsune replied. _"I am not holding back any of my powers from you."_

A light went off in Naoko's head. If she was physically stronger, cleared for duty by the 4th division, and given assurance by her zanpakutou that she was not limiting her power, then there was only one answer. Naoko turned to her hollow again.

"Niban," Naoko said. "I need to talk to you."

The hollow counterpart sniffed and looked away with an aloof look on her face.

"Niban," Naoko repeated. "I know you've been holding back our power."

 **"It's MY power, not yours"** the doppleganger bit back angrily. **"We could've been stronger, but you lost that chance with Mimihagi."**

"You mean when YOU tried to take over? Work with me here, I can't do my job if I'm not at full capacity!"

 **"I don't care."**

"If I'm in danger then we'll die."

 **"I don't care."**

Naoko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It was like talking to a petulant child. Niban pouted and made a point of shifting her body so she didn't have to face Naoko. Naoko sighed, resigned. "If you aren't going to talk to me now, then I'll come back later when you're in a better mood."

 **"Good luck with that,"** the hollow sneered.

Kurokitsune shrugged again and shook her head at Niban. _"No good will come out of this,"_ she advised.

 **"Shut up, Kuro,"** Niban commanded. Kurokitsune obediently fell silent. While Naoko was the dominant half, Niban was still a part of Naoko, and technically her mistress as well.

Naoko and Kurokitsune shared a look before Naoko opened her eyes to the real world. The sun started to set, casting an orange glow over the leaves and grass. A rhythmic thumping drew her attention to a few trees down, spotting her captain using a trunk for a punching bag. He had discarded his _haori_ and wrapped his knuckles in layers of cloth to protect the joints from unnecessary damage. With each strike, he let out a quick exhalation of breath, sweat just beginning to form on his furrowed brow. Naoko watched in quiet admiration, the intensity of Kensei's eyes, the twitching of exposed muscle, paired with his even and organized breathing, made Naoko forget about her own inner turmoil just for a moment.

Kensei seemed to have felt her gaze, and paused to look behind him. "So you're back, huh?" he asked.

"How long have I been out?" Naoko returned. She started to stand, but felt her legs tremble and give out under her. Clearly long enough for her to lose circulation in her legs. Naoko felt Kensei's hands under her arms and lift her up. Once she felt the ground under her feet, Naoko rested her head against his chest while Kensei's arms wrapped around her midsection for support.

"I came about an hour ago," he spoke, his deep voice resonating in his chest like a drum. "You were meditating when I found you." Kensei drew back slightly to meet Naoko's eyes. "I haven't seen you all day," he said huskily. Lifting her up, Kensei placed a searing kiss on Naoko's lips. She melted into his touch, eagerly allowing him full access to her mouth and whatever exposed skin he could reach. "Red bean?" he muttered questioningly as his lips traced her jaw to the space behind her ear.

"Ukitake-taichou sends his regards," she gasped. Kensei licked the sensitive spot and elicited a small moan from her. "Kensei!" Naoko exclaimed as her captain placed gently bites from the underside of her jaw down her neck. Her breaths ran ragged in her pleasure, fingers grasping at the fabric of Kensei's shihakusho for support.

"That explains the _wagashi_ on my desk," he rumbled. His warm breath fanned out over her skin. Naoko shivered in anticipation. "You snuck one, didn't you?" His lips returned to hers just as she was about to confirm his accusation. A small "mmph!" escaped her throat before it turned into another pleasured mewl. His tongue entered her mouth again, tasting the sweet dessert again. A throaty mix of a sigh and a moan left Kensei's mouth as he continued to devour her. Sweat and musk filled her nose with an additional scent that she could crudely identify as arousal. Her highly attuned senses could consciously detect pheromones now, making her more sensitive to other's emotions, particularly Kensei's.

After a while, Kensei set her down back on the grass. Her hair was disheveled from their make out, but the eyepatch was miraculously still in place. Naoko combed her fingers through her locks, taming any stray hairs that escaped. Kensei reached a hand out to caress her cheek gently. She could feel his fingers trace the leather bonds of the eyepatch. "You don't need this with me," he mused. Naoko understood the implicit order, not that she minded it at all.

She pulled the leather patch from her face, rubbing at the faint marks that indented her tanned skin. Her left eye squinted briefly to adjust to the change in lighting. Kensei placed a small kiss on her eyelid. "Look at me," he whispered.

Naoko's gaze settled on Kensei sitting in front of her. She saw his Shinigami form just fine now, but could now see the Hollow as well. It just depended on what she decided to focus on at the time. Kensei had decided to train her to use her new vision. He said it would be problematic if she couldn't tell who was a Shinigami and who was a Hollow if they were all one and the same to her. Naoko agreed.

Every night, her "training" involved staring at Kensei, trying to discern the Shinigami from the Hollow. She remembered when they first started. Naoko would use her other senses to help her distinguish her reality and what she was seeing. To Kensei's delight, it involved her touching him, and sometimes smelling him, which led to him ravishing her by the end. Kensei always pleasured her by the end of the session, either with his fingers or his mouth, but always by her permission and instruction. Maybe it was a reward for her, or because her methods were so intimate, but she would be the one to allow him to touch her in return.

This time was different. Kensei carried two _bokken,_ one of _katana_ length and another of _tanto_ length. "Here," he said, offering the longer of the two practice swords. "We're starting from the ground up, _zanjutsu_ first."

"Yes sir," Naoko said, smiling as she took the smooth wood into her hand.

Kensei walked onto the field, the orange-red sunset reflecting off his silver hair. He stood on guard, the _tanto_ held up like he would Tachikaze. "Come at me when you're ready," he ordered, face serious and ready to fight.

"Please take care of me," Naoko replied, and lunged fiercely.


End file.
